


PIZZA

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Asking for Money, Ass Play, BDSM Scene, Blind Character, Blindness, Boot Worship, Cancer, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Massage, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Money, Multi, Other, Pee, Pizza, Pizza Day, Pizza Deliverer Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Voice Kink, Water, Watersports, Work, Workplace Relationship, peeing, sweaty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAStiles  debe afrontar todo los obstáculos que le pone su nuevo jefe en la Pizzeria mientras trata de llevar la relación con Ellie, su novia,  sin embargo una pequeña mentira por parte de ella le hará conocer a  una Chris y a Peter, quienes harán lo que sea por conseguir más que una rebanada de pizza.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1




	2. ¿Te gusta esto amor?

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Chris Argent era ir de compras. Odiaba eso. Peter le había convencido para que fuera y le ayudara empujar el carrito, que con algo de coraje agarraba. Y es que Peter solo se dedicaba a caminar entre las perchas agarrando esto y aquello mientras Chris solo le daba una mirada severa y seria, llena de aburrimiento.   
─ ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?─ le pregunto Chris a Peter mirando el carrito y deteniéndose un poco.  
Peter se dio la vuelta con dos jabones en las manos –Cual crees que sea mejor… ¿Miel o Avena?  
Chris amaba infinitamente al tonto que sostenía los jabones. Se habían conocido desde la preparatoria, habían ido a la Universidad de Boston juntos, en donde declararon su amor por cada una de las habitaciones por las que pasaban y luego se graduaron. Rentaron un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, Avenida 43; bajando la colina.   
Peter, se dedicó más a la gimnasia y acabó siendo coreógrafo, y de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro curso de ejercicios para mujeres embarazadas. Chris, por otro lado había hecho un doctorado y se había especializado como Urólogo en la universidad de Cambridge, y aunque a veces Peter se sentía celoso por el trabajo que realizaba, sabía que Chris era sumamente profesional y que nunca rompería la línea de la ética.  
─Definitivamente Avena─ respondió Chris serio y empezando a empujar el carito. Debía cumplir los caprichitos de su novio, puesto que esta noche Peter estaba dispuesto a cumplir una de las fantasías de su marido: Tener sexo con ropa.   
Ir con Peter a hacer comprar era algo sumamente aburrido, sobre todo porque desperdiciaba toda su tarde del sábado. Setenta y siete minutos pasaron en el reloj de la muñeca de Chris hasta que salieron por fin de aquella tortura.  
─Necesito ir al baño… ¿Me acompañas? –le pregunto Chris a Peter.  
─Sabes que me encanta sostener tu pene mientras orinas─ Peter respondió de forma coqueta.  
─ ¡Morboso!  
─ ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me cogió en el baño del cine, en la azotea del teatro, y la oficina de mi academia de baile?  
Chris se sonrojó y solo miro a Peter con éxtasis mientras recordaba como había llevado su mano a la boca de Peter para callar sus gemidos en cada envestida –Pues tú me pones caliente… ─Ambos caminaban hacia los baños mientras hablaban de sus cosas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ─ ¿…Acaso no fuiste tú quien me la chupo en el auto de tu madre?  
─Te la chupe porque tenía ganas de hacerlo ahí. Además…tú eres el de las fantasías de tener sexo en lugares raros─ le dijo Peter.  
─Lo sé. Pero no me digas que no lo disfrutas…Espero algún día poder follarte frente a las Pirámides de Egipto o en el Parque de Orlando─Florida. Tú y yo, desnudos cogiendo en una postal que colgaremos en la sala.  
─Bueno, eso excita mucho.  
─ Lo sé amor─ le dijo ─ ¿Por qué no me la chupas en el baño? Me he puesto un poco caliente.  
─ ¿Ahora?  
─Pues claro─ le dijo Chris.  
─Con gusto. Sabes cuánto amo tu hermosa polla.  
Fueron a los baños y entraron a un cubículo vacío. Dejaron las compras a un lado y se enfocaron a disfrutar de un nuevo lugar para desatar sus más pasionales locuras calientes.  
Peter cerró la puerta y quedaron los dos solos oyendo solo el latido de sus corazones acelerados por la emoción del momento. Peter acaricio la marcada erección de Chris por encima del Jean. Estaba tibia y dura. A Peter le encantaba que la polla de Chris fuera tan grande y caliente. Deliciosamente suave y gruesa.  
Con sus agiles dedos Peter presiono la erección haciendo que el mayor gimiera cerrando sus ojos y separando los labios. ─Me encanta como la agarras.  
Peter el agarro aún más fuerte─ ¿Te gusta esto amor?  
─Me encanta─ le dijo Chris mientras se recostaba más a la pared del cubículo. –Ya chúpamela. Puede venir alguien y no quiero que nos arruinen el momento.  
Sin intentar ningún otro contacto suave, un beso o una caricia, Peter cayó de rodillas al piso, acomodándose entre las piernas de Chris, y desabrochó sus vaqueros. Liberando la dolorida y enorme polla de los bóxers. Chris tenía una polla suave, cabezona, siempre afeitada y limpia. Su cabeza era de un color morado bajo y las venas iban desde la base hasta el glande. La vena inferior, era sumamente grande y brotada. Peter amaba el enorme trofeo con el que su Chris le había llegado.  
Peter chupó la punta, para luego lamer alrededor de la corona. Una mano se deslizó más profundo, acariciando sus pelotas suaves y calientes, mientras la boca de Peter se abría para tomarlo entero.  
Los músculos de su garganta se contrajeron alrededor de la sensible cabeza de su polla.  
—Oh, Dios mío. Eres un Dios chupándomela —gimió Chris. Recostándose con los ojos cerrados, dejó que sus dedos vagaran por el corto y espeso pelo de Peter.  
Había pasado tanto tiempo, casi una semana desde la última vez que se había sentido tan bien— Sí... Oh, sí —gimió.  
La boca de Peter se retiró para detenerse sobre la punta. Una lengua caliente golpeó la sensible hendidura, para luego, tomarlo profundamente otra vez, casi agresivamente.  
La lengua de Peter trabajó con firmeza contra su polla. Chris no podría aguantar mucho más sin explotar. No quería que terminara tan pronto.  
Tirando bruscamente del cabello entre sus dedos, alejó a Peter.  
Deslizando sus manos bajo los brazos de éste, lo atrajo encima de él. Los labios sonaron con fuerza, dientes chocando mientras Chris lo besaba. No importaba que alguien los escuchara, de hecho, eso para Chris lo hacía más excitante. Siempre había querido tener un espectador para que los viera o para que los grabara mientras cogían hasta acabar uno encima del otro.  
La boca de Peter se abrió obedientemente, pero no había pasión en sus labios. Sus brazos quedaron a los lados, no dándole la bienvenida a su abrazo ni defendiéndose de él.  
—Bésame, Peter —susurró Chris contra sus labios.  
Despacio, los suaves y finos labios del amor de su vida comenzaron a moverse.  
La lengua de Chris persiguió a la evasiva de Peter, besándolo profundamente y enredándose en la cálida carne húmeda mientras sentía el ligero sabor de su pene en su boca.  
—Quiero hacer algo nuevo en casa─ le dijo   
─Lo haremos cuando lleguemos, pero ahora agáchate y chúpame más.   
Peter se puso de rodillas de nuevo y agarró la polla hinchada —Vas a correrte para mí Chris— Bajando su cara a la suave y rojiza carne, Peter chupó la punta mientras sus dedos jugaban con las bolas de Chris —Córrete para mí ahora, Chris. Quiero probarte.  
Su mano acariciaba sus pelotas, las cuales eran grandes, mientras chupaba la cabeza del caliente falo. Peter probó un chorro de pre eyaculación. Su mano apretando los testículos de Chris con el fin de estimularlos más. La otra mano de Peter sostenía la base de la polla de su amado. Su boca liberó la carne caliente, Peter susurró:  
—Ahora, Chris. Déjame probarte.  
La boca de Peter apenas cubrió el eje rígido, antes de que el primer chorro de fluido acre y dulce llegara a su lengua. Retirando su boca otra vez, le susurró:  
—Déjame oír cómo se siente —Su corrida salpicó sus labios.  
Déjame oírte. Dime cómo te sientes. —Oh, Dios, se siente tan bien, tan bueno Peter, Comete mi corrida. Verte sucio es tan bueno…  
El balbuceo de Chris, hizo sonreír a Peter alrededor de la carne todavía dura, que poco a poco iba perdiendo consistencia.  
Ambos manejaron mientras comían gomitas de osos en el coche mientras cantaban Primadona de Marina and the Diamonds. Bailaban y cantaban pues era una de sus cantantes favorita en común y la habían ido a ver a uno de sus conciertos el mes pasado.  
─ ¿Vas a cogerme duro?  
─…Como no tienes ideas─ le dijo Chris mirando como Peter, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, se acariciaba el bulto por encima del pantalón de gabardina  
─Estoy tan caliente Chris─ le dijo Peter a Chris mientras se imaginaba como iba a ser follado en cuanto llegaran a casa. Quizá para Chris no iba a ser un sábado tan aburrido.  
─Yo estoy igual, pero dime bebé, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?  
Peter amaba cuando la conversación se volvía salvaje y ardiente, sobretodo, adoraba esa pregunta de Chris, pues estaba dispuesto a complacerle en todo. Su fantasía de esta noche del sábado seria tener sexo con ropa puesta, y eso haría, pero ahora, que Chris le había preguntado debía responder –Quiero que seas rudo y salvaje. Que solo me bajes el pantalón y el boxer, no me prepares. Quiero sentirte a pelo. Quiero sentir como te derramas dentro de mí.  
─Bebé, no sabes cómo me pone oírte hablar así─ le dijo Chris sin soltar el volante. Probablemente algún día se estrellarían con un árbol si seguían con sus juegos, pero su calentura no tenía limites –Quiero que me cojas justo detrás de la puerta principal. Que no me des tiempo a nada mientras siento como me partes.   
Se les hizo el camino demasiado largo y cuando llegaron ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de desempacar las compras. Peter iba primero con llave en manos abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Chris entrara velozmente.  
Y fue tal y como lo había imaginado. Un Chris ardiente lo recostó sobre la puerta presionando su cabeza contra la puerta. ─Ahrrg. Eso es ¡Fóllame Chris! ¡Hazlo!  
Chris, detrás de Peter, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y lo bajo solo un poco, dejando el culo lampiño de Peter al aire. Toco su calentura y lo suave que era. Levanto una maño y le dio una nalgada severa a la que solo Peter reacciono con un suspiro lastimero.  
─Ay ¡Daddy!  
Chris, con ganas de escuchar más gemidos de Peter, levanto nuevamente su mano y volvió a golpearle. Apenas podía ver el boxer rojo que cargaba Peter. Su pantalón estaba a medio muslo, dejando solo sus nalgas al aire. Vino otra nalgada, y otra y luego otra.  
Cuando el culo de Peter estuvo completamente rojo, Chris llevo un dedo a la boca de su esposo para que lo chupara, cosa que hizo demasiado bien, pues lo lleno de saliva mientras le daba vueltas con la lengua.  
El dominante, saco su dedo y comenzó a jugar en la entrada de Peter. ─¡Oh! ¡Sí!  
─¿Te gusta esto amor?  
─SI ¡Demonios! ¡Sí!─ luego de oír esas palabras, Chris comenzó a meter su dedo en el ano de Peter, con el fin de estirarlo al menos un poco. La polla de Chris era demasiado grande y gruesa como para intentar algo sin preparación alguna, fue por esa razón que Chris decidió prepararlo un poco.  
─Amor, ya métela ¡Ya quiero sentirte!  
─Peter, debes estar preparado, no quiero hacerte daño. Quiero que lo disfrutes, igual como yo disfruto de su culo─ Chris siempre cargaba un sobre de lubricante KY en sus bolsillos, ya que no sabía cuándo le agarraría la calentura a ambos y debían utilizarlo.   
Saco el paquete de lubricante y con sus dientes lo abrió. Desabrocho su pantalón y saco su pene, que ya estaba lo suficientemente grueso y pesado.  
─¡Date prisa Chris!─le dijo Peter mientras esperaba por tremendo trozo de carne empalándolo hasta el fondo.  
─Ya voy mi cielo. Solo déjame prepararme bien─ dijo el mayor mientras embarraba su polla de lubricante para dejarla húmeda y resbalosa. Sus 24 centímetros le hacían sentir orgulloso. Y Peter no se quedaba atrás, tenía una polla gruesa y algo más pequeña que la de él, pero a Peter le gustaba más que le dieran por el culo. Chris, puso algo de lubricante en el ano de Peter, quien sintió el frio implemento humedecer su entrada.  
Cuando Chris creyó que era suficiente, puso su glande en la entrada de Peter y presiono un poco.  
─¡Uy! Sí. ¡Si daddy! ¡Clávame!─ decía mientras la polla de Chris comenzaba a abrirse camino en su interior. La primera vez que Chris le había cogido, les había tomado casi un par de horas estar lo suficientemente listo para recibir aquel pedazo de carne. Era enorme, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando y en la actualidad ya no era tan difícil. Además, el hecho de que Chris disfrutara hacer fisting y que a él le gustara que se lo hicieran facilitaba todo. Ya se había acostumbrado, sin embargo sabía que no estaba listo para recibirlo sin lubricante alguno.  
─Eres tan caliente Peter─ le dijo cris con la mitad de su polla dentro de su esposo. El besaba su cuello ya que Peter había tirado su cabeza hacia un lado. –Eres magnifico mi amor.  
─¡Ohh! Me siento tan estirado cuando me la metes. Pero sigue amor, sigue.  
Chris empujo aún más sus caderas, y se comenzó a clavar sin pausa. Lentamente pero sin detenerse. Chis sostenía a Peter contra la puerta mientras lo llenaba –Ya casi entra toda.  
Cuando al fin Peter sintió las bolas de Chris en su trasero supo que ya estaba hundido por completo en su interior. se sentía tan bien con algo tan caliente en su trasero. Sentir las vibraciones de Chris, su olor, sus manos jugando son su cuerpo y los besos en su cuello, le hacían querer ir por más.   
Poco a poco Chris comenzó a retirarse para llenarlo de nuevo. ─¡Oh! ¡Si!  
Fue intensa y dura la forma en la que Chris se folló a Peter contra la puerta principal de su casa. La húmeda cavidad de Peter se amoldaba a su polla de la misma forma en la que se había amoldado a su brazo. Peter era un goloso caliente y siempre quería más, sin embargo era Chris quien ponía los límites del sexo y quien permitía hasta donde se podía llegar.  
Chris puso sus manos en las caderas de Peter y lo follo salvajemente. Ambos con sus pantalones a medio muslo y con la camiseta algo levantada. La furia en la cara de Peter y el placer en la de Peter. Ambos sudando y gimiendo mientras las embestidas de aceleraban. De vez en cuando Chris se salía por completo para ver el estirado agujero en el ano de Peter y luego volvía a insertarse. Le gustaba tanto.  
Unas embestidas más y sabían que el momento se acercaba. Peter mordió su camiseta para mantenerla levantada y poder agarrarse del marco de la puerta.   
─¿Listo amor?  
─Solo no te detengas, estoy a punto de córreme.  
Solo bastaron 4 embestidas más para que Peter se corriera haciendo que su ano comenzara a contraerse, cosa que llevo a Chris al orgasmo. Ambos corriéndose al mismo tiempo. Sudados. Jadeando. Disfrutándose el uno al otro.  
Sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Peter era sentir como Chris se vaciaba dentro de él y luego sentir como su pene comenzaba a ponerse blando y poco a poco sentir como se iba.  
El trasero de Peter pedía más, pero sabía que debía esperar hasta una próxima oportunidad.   
Chris sabía que podía follar a Peter sin condón, pues ambos estaban limpios y sin algún tipo de enfermedad. Al fidelidad ante todo, sin embargo Peter quería un trio con alguien y eso era algo que Chris se negaba a darle.  
Poco a poco se retiró de Peter, quien quedo jadeante en la puerta tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo. Sentía como no tenía control e su esfínter y como el semen de Chris brotaba desde sus entraña saliendo como lava caliente se su agujero, manchando su ropa que se encontraba más debajo. Chris antes de todo subió el pantalón cubriéndolo, haciendo que el semen no manchara el piso de su casa.   
El pasivo sintió como un rio de semen saliendo de su interior y quedando en su boxer. Húmedo, tibio, varonil y salvaje. Chris se acercó a él, aun con la polla al aire y colgando. –No sabes cuánto te amo Peter Hale.  
─Yo te amo a ti─ le suspiró –Abrázame.  
Ambos quedaron ahí, juntos. Respirándose el uno al otro mientras se recuperaban.  
Aquella noche Chris reviso algunos exámenes de sus pacientes en su habitación mientras Peter buscaba en YouTube nuevas canciones para armar una coreografía con chicos del instituto local.   
─Peter…Tengo hambre─ le grito Chris con su voz toda sexy y varonil desde el cuarto  
─¡Comete este!─ le grito desde la sala.  
─¿Quieres que te chupe la polla?  
─Si quieres…  
Chris se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras dejaba los exámenes a un lado y acudía hacia Peter.


	3. Te voy a mojar todo

Chris Argente ya tenía al menos tres años ejerciendo su profesión. Había ido a Londres para especializarse y de regreso le había traído souvenirs a Peter quien había renegado por que no podía llevarlo. Luego de que Peter lo fuera a recoger al aeropuerto con una flor y un peluchito de cinco dólares se dieron un abrazo y regresaron a casa en donde durmieron, por primera vez en meses juntos de nuevo.   
Su casa era doble, tenía dos pisos. En el inferior, vivían ellos con grandes comodidades, y en el piso de arriba vivía el sobrino de Peter, quien pocas veces salía de su apartamento. Un hippie muy pacífico y dedicado a pintar cuadros para pagar el apartamento.  
Era un buen pintor, pero no reconocido.  
Peter aquella mañana del lunes había madrugada para preparar el desayuno a Chris, quien corría de un lugar al otro, cepillando sus dientes con el cepillo de dientes. –Amor ¿Has visto mis calcetines?  
─Están en el último cajón─ le respondió Peter mientras movía el culo al ritmo de Shake it off a las 6:00 de la mañana. Era un despreocupado muy romántico que daría todo por Chris. También, a pesar de su edad, obedecía a su marido y muy pocas veces discutían por cosas simples que terminaban resolviendo con un beso y un abrazo.  
Ambos pasaban fuera de casa todo el día y las horas en donde hablaban, disfrutaban de su presencia o tenían sexo, era en la noche. No podían antes y no podían después, solo en la oscuridad de su habitación Chris se introducía en Peter haciéndolo suyo cada vez que se podía.  
Chris era sumamente celoso, no desconfiaba de Peter, pero sí de quienes se acercaban a su amado. Sabía que Peter jamás le sería infiel y que había sido solamente de el por los últimos 7 años. Hace unas semanas Chris le dio una mirada muy severa, cuando un tipo en la cafetería puso inocentemente su mano sobre la cadera de Peter; discutieron toda la tarde hasta que todo se había calmado y Peter le había explicado que solo era un amigo de la preparatoria que no veía hace más de catorce años.   
El trabajo de Chris empezaba a las ocho treinta. Trabajaba en una clínica privada. La jornada más larga de mes iba a comenzar en unos pocos minutos ya que debía examinar la próstata de todo un equipo de futbol. Once chicos ejercitados, once chicos a los cuales debía meterle el dedo hasta comprobar que su glándula estuviera en su tamaño normal y saludable, luego les pedía que se masturbaran y que recogieran la muestra de semen para examinarla en el laboratorio. Gran trabajo y aburrido.  
Al inicio le había costado mucho desempeñarse en su trabajo puesto que siempre que el chico que llegaba se bajaba los pantalones y se ponía en una posición mostrándole el trasero, su polla comenzaba a reaccionar., por suerte, su bata impedía que se notara. Con el paso de los días fue controlando y la excitación que había sentido al inicio de sus prácticas se había convertido en aburrimiento.  
Todo lo que hacía ahora era escribir la historia clínica del paciente, luego pedirle que se quitara la ropa y que se ubicara en una posición cómoda. La mayoría de chicos ya sabía lo que hacían ahí, así que no pasaba nada. Se ponía un guante y algo de lubricante en la entrada del chico mientras su dedo poco a poco comenzaba a realizar un masaje fuera de su entrada y poco a poco presionaba cada vez más hasta que el chico cedía y su dedo entraba en busca de la próstata.  
Luego de eso les daba un sachet de lubricante a los chicos y les pedía que se masturbaran, recogía la muestra y las guardaba en un congelador hasta examinarlas durante la tarde.  
Jamás había roto sus reglas y jama sabia sido flexible. Jamás pensaría algo que fuera más allá de lo que era u trabajo. Sabía que Peter lo respetaba y el hacía lo mismo.  
Al otro lado de la ciudad, Peter tenía una licra puesta y una camisetilla de tirantes negros con un enorme Hello Kitty rosa en el pecho. Las madres a punto de parir lo adoraban, era el mejor amigo gay que ella pudiera desear. Su salón de baile se convertía en un salón de ejercicio para mueres en estado de gestación. Martha, Emily, Rose y Jackye eran sus favoritas. Todas gordas y panzonas trataban de mover las piernas como Peter. Ponían música, se reían y disfrutaban. Ejercitaban sus caderas para el gran día en donde su barriga reventaría trayendo consigo al mundo una nueva criatura en donde Peter e convertía en el padrino. Siempre así, por 16 veces seguida. Peter lloraba en el bautizo y Chris comía de más.  
Cuando al fin llegaban las ocho de la noche y ambos estaban en casa se dedicaban a recostarse en el sillón y a hablar de su día.  
─¿Y entonces le metiste dos dedos a ese chico?  
─No sentía bien su próstata, además dio una cantidad mínima de semen y se corrió en menos de treinta segundos. Yo creo que tiene eyaculación precoz y problemas prostáticos, yo analizare bien su caso mañana.  
─Whao, al parecer el señor Argent quiere seguir viendo al chico al cual le metió ¡DOS! dedos.  
─Soy profesional ¿De acuerdo?  
─Si amor, lo sé pero es que no hemos cogido en un buen tiempo…Y eso me pone triste─ le dijo Peter mirando a su esposo tiernamente.  
─Amor…Cogimos en la mañana, mientras escuchabas el álbum de Taylor Swift y termine dentro de ti mientras sonaba Out of the Woods.   
Peter lo mira algo triste. ─¿Y? Ya pasaron más de 10 horas.  
Chris sonríe. La verdad jamás se había senito más cómodo con alguien teniendo sexo que con Peter. Siempre estaba innovando y probando nuevas cosas. Sabia decir lo que quería decir y lo expresaba de una manera que sonaba caliente. La mano de Chris jugaba en el cabello de Peter mientras la mano del menor sobaba el paquete del otro por encima del pantalón.  
─¿Juego de roles?─pregunto Chris juguetón.  
─¡Juego de roles! Dame ideas  
Chris piensa por un momento mientras su mente comienza a trabajar. –Ladrón y policía.  
─Eso lo hicimos hace un mes.  
─¿Tarzan y el mono?  
─¡Chris! por favor─ le dice Peter que ya está casi desnudo. El menor piensa, siempre es el más creativo a la hora de inventar algo divertido en el sexo. ─¿Qué tal si tú quieres hacerme daño y yo no me dejo?  
─¿Algo violento?  
─Más o menos, más bien es como una pelea entre ambos. Pero una pelea sádica y ardiente.  
─Bueno─ le dice Chris aprobando su juego. –Hazme enojar.  
Peter se queda pensativo. No había pensado en hacer enojar a Chris, pero si debía hacerlo, lo haría. –Eres un viejo rabo verde.  
─¿Te recuerdo que solo soy mayor por dos años?─le responde Chris serio mientras se toca la polla desnuda aun sentado en el mueble. Peter de pie lo mira y piensa.  
─Tienes una polla pequeña─ le dice finalmente.  
Chris en vez de reírse lo mira serio.  
─¿Qué acabas de decir?─ lo mira fijamente mientras se levanta.  
─Dije… !QUE TIENES UNA PUTA POLLA MICROSCOPICA!  
─¿Ah sí?  
─¡Sí! Es tan pequeña que es como si me metieras un meñique en el culo.  
─Querido Peter… Ya vas a ver la hueviza que te espera─ dice Chris acercándose a Peter quien se hecha a correr por la sala.  
Peter se burla corriendo delante de Chris mientras rodea la sala. Ambos desnudos y gritándose obscenidades y amenazas sobre como Chris se follara a Peter cuando lo atrape.  
Chris es más inteligente y apaga todas las luces de la casa. Todo queda a oscuras y es muy sigiloso sobre todo porque sabe que Peter no puede verlo. Ambos escuchan las respiraciones cansadas y sus corazones acelerados. Sudados y agitados. Peter apenas puede ver la silueta de los muebles y la luz de la calle entrar por el ventanon. Camina con cuidado por la alfombra, pegado a la pared sin hacer ruido. Hay alguien que quiere atraparle y él está dispuesto a hacerlo esperar un poco.

Chris ve claramente como Peter se desliza junto a la oscuridad y sigiloso enciende la luz. Aquello sorprende a Peter quien solo siente como su cuerpo cae con el enorme peso de su marido detrás de él.  
Chris gruñe cerca de su oreja y Peter gime. Quiere huir. Quiere salir pero la fuerza del mayor se lo impide. La lucha y patalea para abrazar la libertad que le espera si logra salir del peso de Chris en su espalda, quien lame su cuello algo caliente y sudoroso y frota su nariz a lo largo de la suave y tierna piel detrás de su oreja. Peter siempre huele a limpio.  
Chris muerde la piel sensible. Sus dientes son demasiado delicados pero fuertes como para hacer que Peter gruña de dolor.  
Peter, se desespera y sus sacudidas debajo de su hombre se vuelven aún más frenéticas cuando siente la polla de Chris endureciéndose sobre su espalda. Chris repite el proceso de lamer el cuello, oler y dar una mordida fuerte haciendo que Peter grite esta vez.  
─¡Déjame Chris!  
─Oh, no bebé. Voy a asegurarme de que sientas que no tengo una polla pequeña. Mis 24 centímetros de carne dura y caliente estarán enterrados en ti─ Le dice gimiendo sobre su oreja y Peter siente su aliento caliente quemando su piel.  
Peter está luchando por liberarse mientras la nariz de Chris se llena de la excitación que siente Peter en estos momentos. Puede oler el presemen que brota sobre la punta de la verga de Peter que esta entre su cuerpo y el piso frio y duro. El aroma almizclado entre las piernas de Peter es salvaje y suave, muy embriagador para el mayor. No puede evitarlo, desea inmensamente deslizar su cara por allí, se siente obligado a lamer la línea que se extiende a través del agujero de Peter y lo hace. Recorre con su lengua la musculosa y ejercitada espalda de su marido y llega hasta sus nalgas.   
Peter grita, arqueándose hacia atrás, e intenta luchar para zafarse de la lengua golosa de Chris, pero no puede., puesto que las manos de Chris están firmemente agarradas a su cadera clavando sus uñas en los glúteos trabajados. Peter levanta su trasero y pone sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo y se ofrece al placer.   
─Te voy a mojar todo─ le dice Chris jadeando contra su culo mientras su barba cepilla la tierna y depilada piel de Peter. –Prepárate para mi polla.  
Peter gime inmensamente cuando Chris hace énfasis en lo que dice, mientras muerde sus glúteos. Cede ante el placer por un momento para disfrutar de la cálida boca de su marido sobre su ardiente piel; levanta el trasero aún más y Chris pasa su lengua por el agujero de Peter.  
Chris repite el movimiento de abajo hacia arriba y éter gimotea mientras se pierde en espirales de placer dejando que su boca libere los gemidos para excitar más a su marido. Dos de los gruesos dedos de Chris son llevados a la boca de Peter, quien los chupa con avidez, pasando su lengua de un lado al otro mientras los humedece con su saliva. Peter sonríe cuando siente que Chris se clava nuevamente a lamer su entrada; aquello lo impulsa a chupar los dedos con más fuerza, tanto que sus mejillas se hunden tal y como si estuviera chupando una polla.   
El pene de Chris ya muy erecto y húmedo se restriega contra una pierna de Peter; el mayor saca los dedos de la boca de Peter y sin aviso alguno los introduce dentro de él haciendo que un leve aullido salga de sus labios. Los dedos de Chris se hunden en él, en su agujero, ha esperado esto desde hace más de diez horas y nuevamente el pacer doloroso comienza a nacer en su ano. El culo de Peter comienza a tragarse los dedos sin problema alguno. –Me vuelves loco─ le dice Chris besando su espalda y hundiendo mas su dedos en el caliente agujero de Peter.   
Peter lucha por liberarse, quiere huir y hacerse rogar un poco más. Chris saca sus dedos mientras el otro gime.  
─¡Maldición Chris, ya déjame!─ le pide mientras trata de levantarse pero le es imposible, y ama sentirse prisionero del mayor.  
Si tan solo pudiera ver la cara de placer que tiene Chris ahora. Esta tan excitado que ni se preocupa por el lubricante. Escupe un par de veces en su mano y embarra su polla manoseándola suavemente. Es gruesa con venas adornándola y un gran capullo en la punta. Se acerca y presiona su glande contra la entrada de Peter.  
─Si te quisieras ir realmente, hace rato te hubieras ido. Pero te gusta esto─ gruñe Chris mientras presiona lentamente los omoplatos de Peter con su mano libre haciendo que Peter se quede inmóvil con la cara pegada al suelo. –Mira cómo te tengo. Esta aquí ofreciéndoteme─ le dice Chris caliente sabiendo que aquello excita a Peter. Chris gruñe entre dientes y hunde la punta de su polla dentro de Peter y es tan bueno, liso, apretado, resbaladizo y caliente. –Estas tan apretado que voy a arruinarte el culo. Te voy a joder hasta que pidas que me detenga. ¿Escuchas bebé?   
Peter se estremece ante la idea y levanta más su culo haciendo que la cabeza del pene de Chris se clave un poco más en el soltando ambos un gemido. –¡Mételo más!─ le pide Peter con su voz quebrada. Trata de empujarse aún más hacia atrás para tratar de empalarse en la enorme polla de Chris. Gruesa y gorda. Metiéndose en ella.  
Chris suelta un gruñido de placer cuando se desliza hacia el frente y clava su polla sin piedad alguna en el culo de Peter. Suave y no tan lento, enterrándose directamente hasta que sus bolas quedan pegadas a su trasero. Peter gime y lloriquea debajo de él, su cuerpo apretado contra el piso y la piel de Chris quemándole la espalda. Lo folla con fuerza, sin piedad y sin prestar atención al dolor que siente el menor debajo de él. Lo hace con el fin de castigarlo, de joderlo, de reclamarlo y de hacerlo suyo mientras sonríe y muerde sus labios.   
Peter, un tango agitado ya dolorido empuja sus nalgas hacia atrás haciendo que Chris golpee aquel punto dulce en lo profundo de su ano. Peter ama lo duro, lo sádico, la crueldad que hay en el trato de Chris. Ama su olor, su violencia y el amor en cada profunda embestida. Sus bolas pesadas golpean su trasero una y otra vez mientras los gemidos huyen de su boca de vez en cuando. Muerde sus labios, lloriquea, pone sus ojos en blanco cada vez que Chris le hace suyo.  
Peter siente un aliento cálido sobre su cuello mientras escucha la risa de Chris. –Amas tanto ser jodido. Tan solo mírate, pareces perra en celo.  
Peter amaba cuando le hablaban sucio y le decían obscenidades. Amaba tanto la voz ronca de su Daddy, su voz gruesa, la excitación en su aliento y la respiración agitada mientras articulaba sus palabras.  
Peter se estremece ante las palabras de su amado, quien niega con su rostro y seguir el juego, pero la polla de Chris se entierra en lo más profundo de su estrecho cala y solo deja salir un lastimero gemido de placer.  
El aire tiene una consistencia pesada de olor a sexo, sudor y presemen. El pene de Peter leva frotándose un buen rato contra su propio vientre y el frio piso. Ambas temperaturas opuestas le hacen soltar una cantidad de presemen asombrosa; deberá pensar en cómo lavar el piso más tarde, por otro lado esta Chris quien inhala profundamente el olor de peter y deja besos en su cuello mientras lo sostiene con fuerza, haciéndolo suyo y marcándolo como cada noche, disfrutando se su cuerpo, de su intimidad, de su calidez. El dominante puede sentir que el momento de Peter se está acercando. Puede sentir que la calidez comienza a aumentar en la parte trasera de su espina dorsal y que sus testículos piden liberar su carga, sin embargo, no quiere dejar que Peter se corra.  
No aun.  
─Ruega por ello─ le dice con sus manos clavándose en las caderas de Peter, quien gime intensamente y no sabe si es por dolor o por el placer que su marido le provoca con tanta rudeza. Sin embargo, Chris quiere escuchar la suplicas y los ruegos de Peter salir de sus labios.  
Peter pone los ojos en blanco con la cara dolor cada vez que el enorme glande de Chris golpea su próstata. Peter ya está en sus límites.  
─Por favor─ le pide casi sin aliento─ Por favor Chris. Fóllame más duro y deja que me corra. Me encanta como se siente.  
─Más. Ruega más─ le pide el mayor.  
─Vamos Chris. Eres mi daddy. Tengo toda tu polla en mi culo. Me encanta eso, pero permíteme liberarme. Te lo ruego, ya…ya casi no lo aguanto.  
Peter le pide sintiendo como Chris se vacía dentro de él llenándole sus intestinos. Un destello de calor se precipita en su interior y sabe que Chris se está viniendo duro dentro de él. Su orgasmo provoca a la vez que Peter se corra. Ambos gimen y dejan sus bocas abiertas por el intenso orgasmo.   
─Siente eso─ le dice Chris contra el cuello ─Sientes como me vengo dentro de ti ¿Bebe?  
─Lo siento. Lo siento tan jodidamente bien.  
Peter gime abrumado por las sensaciones que le producen follar con Chris. Ambos están temblando en el borde del dolor y del placer luchando para conseguir un poco de aire mientras sus corazones desaceleran. La boca de Peter se mueve queriendo decir algo, pero esta tan cansado que apenas puede moverse mientras Chris aun jadea recostado en su espalda llenas d eleves pecas que ya fueron besadas y lamidas en otro round de sexo con su amado.  
Peter se ha corrido en el piso. Siente su enorme mancha contra su propio abdomen, pero no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, mucho menos para moverse.  
Con una agonizante lentitud, Chris extiende sus años para sobar la sudad espalda de Peter, quien aún sigue sin moverse. Siempre es así después de un intenso orgasmo; acaba rendido en donde le hayan hecho terminar. Sus ojos siguen cerrados y la polla de Chris poco a poco comienza a salir de su ano trayendo consigo una enorme y espesa crema blanca que brota como lava del profundo y expandido agujero de Peter.  
Chris, es quien tiene más agilidad física y poco a poco se levanta, tomando con cuidado a su amado. Lo levanta con delicadeza en sus fuertes brazos y la cabeza de Peter se asienta en el pecho velludo de Chris.   
Ambos tienen sus años, pero se aman como veinteañeros. Su amor es tan puro y único que saben que muchas parejas tienen celos de su amo. Chris, con extrema lentitud lleva a Peter al baño y lo recuesta en la bañera y enciende el agua tibia. En menos de tres minutos la bañera ya tiene una cantidad apropiada de agua y toma una esponja lavando el cuerpo estropeado de Peter Hale, su amado, su esposo y su vida entera.  
Cuando finaliza el lavado se da cuenta de que Peter ha abierto los ojos y lo mira con amor y con una sonrisa en sus finos y cuarteados labios –Gracias Chris.  
─A ti bebé.  
Peter sale de la bañera y Chris toma una toalla y comienza a secarle el cabello, seguido de la cara y del cuello.   
─¡Oye! Yo puedo secarme solo. No soy un bebe.  
Chris sonríe y mira los ojos azules de su pequeño hermoso. Chris es mucho más alto que su esposo. –Para mí eres mi bebe. Siempre será como aquellos primeros días ¿Recuerdas?  
─¿El jardín de infantes?─ Peter aún recuerda el primer día en que se conocieron. La madre de Peter le había dejado en el jardín, no conocía a nadie y tenía miedo. Sus pantaloncillos cortos y su camiseta de botones le hacían sentir tonto, solo tenía 6 años y se fue a una esquina a llorar. Sintió un brazo rodearlo y sobar su espalda y conoció aquellos ojos por primea vez. Era Chris. Chris Argent.  
─Todo estará bien. Mama dijo que vendrán por nosotros en unas horas─ le dijo mientras el también comenzaba a llorar.  
Peter preparaba la cena y Chris se sentaba recién bañado en la mesa junto a él. Habían tenido sexo hace algo más de media hora ay los tallarines que Peter hacia eran exquisitos. No había nadie que se les resistiera.  
La cena iba bien, sin embargo el silencio de Peter y la risilla que salía de su boca de vez en cuando le hacía saber a Chris por donde iba todo. ─¿Nuevamente pensando en eso?  
─¿A qué te refieres con eso?─ preguntó Peter llevando un bocado de tallarines a su boca para evitar reírse.  
Chris sabía exactamente lo que Peter había ansiado por mucho tiempo atrás, él era el que proponía y cris era el que cedía. –Lo del trio.  
Peter casi suelta una carcajada. –Me has atrapado. Si pensaba en eso.  
─¿Porque? Tenemos buen sexo tú y yo.  
─Lo sé, y lo disfruto mucho…─le dijo mientras tomaba la mano viendo los anillos de compromiso─ pero también…  
─¿Acaso no estas contento conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?─le dijo Chris interrumpiendo a Peter de forma abrupta.  
─Peter le miro directamente a los ojos. Él sabía siempre que decir y nunca se quedaba callado. –Eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí y me siento satisfecho con ello, sin embargo, creo que experimentar algo nuevo no traería problema alguno. Es más, hasta podría unirnos más.  
─Por Dios. ¿Te estas escuchando Hale? No se puede confiar en nadie, y tú y yo estamos seguros y libres de enfermedades y sabes que soy muy celoso. No quiero ver que alguien más te toque.  
─Amor lo sé. Pero piénsalo. Solo piénsalo. No seas tan rígido en esas cosas. No lo estoy pidiendo justo ahora, peor me gustarías que consideres más mis ideas.  
─Pueden estar con algún tipo de enfermedad Peter…Lo sabes.  
─Tu eres médico. Podríamos hacerles una prueba antes de entrar a nuestro círculo seguro.  
Chris rió irónicamente ─Mi respuesta siempre seguirá siendo NO. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Quieres a alguien más?  
─No seas bobo amor. Esto es como una fantasía que quiero cumplir y quizás hasta la disfrutes más que yo. Imagínate a ti junto a otro compañero dominándome y yo siendo completamente pasivo rindiéndome ante ustedes.  
Chris dio un leve bocado de comida y quedo en silencio girando el vaso de zumo de naranja. –O podríamos cogernos al “compañero” que tanto pides.  
─O podríamos cogerte a ti─le dijo Peter. Ambos rieron hasta que el comedor quedo en silencio. ─¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de ese chico?  
─¿De quién? ¿Del “compañero?  
─sí. De ese.   
─No pasará jamás. Es una fantasía nada mas─ Chris lo miro. Siempre había complacido en todo a Peter y le dolía pensar que aquello podría ser el fin de su relación. Sin embargo, ya había pensado en eso con anterioridad y o se veía tan complicado como parecía, y quizás hasta como decía Peter “lo disfrutaría”  
─Lo haré con una condición─ le dijo Chris muy serio sin levantar su mirada. –Seré yo quien escoja al chico y le haré todas las pruebas necesarias para que pueda entrar en esta casa. ¿De acuerdo?  
─Muy de acuerdo mi vida.


	4. Ahora tu turno. ¡Ven! Chúpamela

Su padre le había conseguido un trabajo y él estaba lo suficientemente feliz de aquello, pues se había ahorrado el hecho de ir tocando puertas para encontrar un puesto disponible. Iba a poder sustentar sus gastos de la universidad mientras trabajaba por las noches en la pizzería del centro, y es que aquello lo volvía loco, pues era uno de los lugares más concurridos y con mayores ingresos. Cuando podía y tenía el dinero iba junto a Britt a comer o pedían una para llevar a casa. Disfrutaban de una película y tenían sexo salvaje mientras Stiles le mordía las tetas y ella le lamia el pecho. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo todo eso se fue deteriorando y a pesar de que estaban juntos y disfrutaban el uno del otro, ambos ya no se sentían cómodos.  
Stiles ya se veía como cajero o como chef de la pizzería, o aceptando el trabajo de mesero y es que tenía un carisma que enganchaba a cualquiera. Su cabello, su piel limpia, su palidez, sus lunares y su sonrisa harían que las clientas y uno que otro cliente se acercara a él. Siempre había sabido que su atractivo podría atraer a alguien y eso podría ser bueno para él, o quizás no.  
A la mañana siguiente fue por información y se enteró de que el dueño también se apellidaba Stilinski y que era un familiar de último grado muy poco conocido para él. Jamás había escuchado a ningún Jeff Francis Stilinski. Jamás.  
Lo único que recibió por parte de él fue un mensaje diciendo que lo esperaba a las seis en punto de la tarde cada día, incluyendo esa misma tarde.   
De regreso a su primer jornada de trabajo fue llevado a bodegas y pensó por un instante en que el sería el encargado de ordenar cajas y revisar fechas de expiración.  
─¿Voy a trabajar aquí?  
─No Stiles─ le dijo mientras caminaba frente al menor ─solo te muestro el lugar.  
─Bueno─ Stiles miro la limpieza de la bodega y le pareció increíble como todo estaba ordenado. Había grandes repisas de aluminio con cajas y productos, el lugar tenia buena iluminación y se sentía fresco.  
─Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta aquí es que se ordenan las cosas por la Fecha próxima al vencimiento. Siempre.  
─Muy bien.  
Salieron de la bodega y fueron a la cocina. ─Aquí es donde se preparan las pizzas, y la verdad, no se necesita práctica para hornearlas. Los únicos estudiados en Italia y Paris son Luigi y Joshua. Ellos han estado aquí por más de nueve años y preparan la masa más deliciosa que le da ese toque especial a nuestras pizzas─ le dijo entusiasmado pero sin quitar la expresión seria en su rostro.  
─Por eso tienen muy buenos clientes.   
─La verdad sí. No sería nada sin esos muchachos. Vamos por acá─ le señaló otro lugar.  
Lo guió dentro de la cocina mostrándole los aparatos e instrumentos en donde también fue presentado ante el resto de trabajadores que ya se encontraban presentes.  
Le mostró la forma de cobros, revisaron los precios y esas cosas y a las 6:35 ya había terminado su tour por la pizzería. Estaba asombrado por lo grande que era el local. Mantenía un lugar rustico, tibio y agradable. Había buena música y también contaba con un área de reservaciones.   
─¿Y cuál será mi puesto de trabajo? ¿Voy a fregar baños?─ le preguntó algo desesperado. La pizzería abría en 25 minutos y quería familiarizarse con su puesto de trabajo.  
Jeff vio a Stiles por un momento. ─Sígueme.  
El hizo lo que su jefe le decía. Salieron de la pizzería hasta la vereda, cerca de la puerta del local.  
─¿Seré como un guardia de seguridad? ¿Voy a abrir la puerta?  
─Claro que no. Estarás aquí parado atrayendo clientes.   
─¿Atraerlos?   
─¡Sí! Atraerlos.   
─Es por mi cara bonita ¿Cierto?  
Jeff pensó por un momento su respuesta. No debía ser cruel, debía tratar de ser simpático. Dos de sus mejores trabajadores se habían ido porque él les había humillado y habían tenido un pequeño altercado con él. ─Sí. Por tu cara bonita   
Stiles pensó un momento. Quería trabajar dentro y ver cómo funcionaba todo, pero no.  
─¿Y que se supone que haga aquí?  
─Los atraes. Les informas de los precios. Les informa de las promociones y les dices que si es su cumpleaños y te muestran su identificación les damos un pizza mediana gratis.   
─No se ve tan difícil.  
─De hecho no lo es. Es divertido y con tu carisma y tu rostro atraerás a muchos clientes. ¿No eres pendejo o sí?  
─Pfff. Claro que no.  
Jeff lo miro detenidamente. El chico era guapo. Demasiado atractivo y no parecía como lo había visto en fotos. Su cabello había crecido, al igual que su vello facial. Se había puesto alto y un tanto robusto. Mantenía unos brazos gruesos y seguridad en sí mismo. Jeff juraría que a la primera oportunidad que él tuviera le haría una mamada, solo si él se deja.   
─Si tú vas manejando un camión con cincuenta personas y se bajan treintaicinco... ¿Cuántos años tiene el conductor?─Le pregunto Jeff tomando a Stiles por sorpresa.   
─¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
─Siempre les hago esa pregunta a mis trabajadores antes de empezar. Ahora responde.  
─Pues...Pues no lo sé. Yo no manejo camiones.  
─Piénsalo bien.  
Stiles pensó mientras hacía cuentas en su mente. ─No sé. No conozco al conductor.  
─Si tú vas manejando un camión con cincuenta personas y se bajan treintaicinco... ¿Cuántos años tiene el conductor?  
─Pues no lo sé. Eso es imposible de saber puesto que no me das información del conductor.  
Jeff quería reír pero debía mostrarse duro. ─Algún día te diré la respuesta. Y te reirás de ti mismo por ser tan pendejo y volado. En vez de pensar tanto en tetas y pollas deberías centrarte más en números y racionalidades. Si no fuera por Noah, ni siquiera te querría cerca.  
─Si soy bisexual es cosa mía.  
─Tu bisexualidad es lo de menos ahora. Lo que me asusta es que no seas tan inteligente como aparentas ser.  
─...Pero tengo bonitos sentimientos.  
Jeff negó con la cabeza y sonrió. El chico era estúpidamente gracioso. ─Iré dentro. En cinco minutos comenzamos la jornada y trabajamos hasta la una de la madrugada pero tú solo estarás aquí fuera hasta las once de la noche. Luego entras a lavar trastes.  
─¿Entonces solo me quedo aquí llamando gente?  
─Sí, pero te falta algo─ Jeff entro y salió a los pocos minutos. ─¡Toma! Pruébatelo.  
A las siete en punto Stiles estaba fuera de la puerta del enorme local ubicado en la avenida más transitada de su ciudad con un traje enorme de Pizza en donde solo había un hueco por el cual sacaba su cara. Joder. Como odiaba esto. No era justo. Los camareros vestían de camisetas negras con el logo del local y Los chef estaban vestidos como chef.   
Llamo a cuantos más pudo, y uno que otro entraba y él sabía que muy poco estaba inmerso en aquello.  
A las once, cuando la avenida era menos transitada, Jeff salió y le dijo que era hora de entrar por la puerta trasera. Su traje era estúpidamente grande, viejo y caliente. Se sentía bañado y cocinado en su propio sudor, y al parecer la última persona que uso el traje también lo había sudado mucho.  
Se lo saco a prisa en la oficina de Jeff y aprovecho a sentir el frio de la noche. Y se sentía bien.  
No deliraba cuando sentía las gotas de sudor resbalar por su espalda. Sus bóxers rojos estaban jodidamente empapados y mojados. Parecía que los habían humedecido en agua.  
En bóxers, como esta se quedó un rato refrescándose y tomando frías bocanadas de aire.   
No era asfixiante pero si caliente como el culo del diablo. Lo malo de ese traje era que no tenía ventilación. Era tan grande, pesado, con algunas capas de esponja y tela, sin contar todos los adornos que tenía. Además solo tenía unas aberturas pequeñísimas para sus dos piernas, sus dos brazos y su cabeza.   
Si el soltara un gas dentro de ese traje estaba seguro que caería como cucaracha con Baygón.  
Sonrió ante su pensamiento mientras se resignaba a esperar a que el sudor de su boxer se secara. Ya mañana vendría preparado con uno extra. Se puso su ropa y fue a la parte trasera de la cocina a lavar platos, cubiertos, copas y otros instrumentos utilizados por los cocineros.  
Tal y como había llegado los clientes se fueron marchado y cuando el ultimo cruzo por la puerta, Jeff cerró la puerta. A los pocos minutos pasados de la media noche, el había terminado todo y los otros compañeros de trabajo comenzaron a vestirse con su ropa normal. No hablo mucho durante su primera noche, pues se concentraba en cumplir su trabajo y lavar platos. Al final fue caminando las ocho cuadras desde la pizzería hasta su casa.  
Se desnudó para darse un baño y se acostó en la cama con el ánimo de tocarse un rato.   
Se durmió y ya a las siete de la mañana estaba en pie para ir a estudiar.   
Compartía con Britt, su novia, dos de sus ocho clases. Se amaban y a pesar de las discusiones sexuales que tenían de vez en cuando, su amor por el otro seguía intacto, pero algo maltratado.   
Cuando termino la clase, Britt había quedado en ir durante la noche la casa de Stiles para cocinar antes de que fuera al trabajo.   
Su segundo día fue igual al primero. Sudo dentro del traje hasta que se le escurrieron los huesos y a las once nuevamente entro y se cambió de ropa para ir a Lavar platos y luego regreso a casa estropeado, sudado, y cansado. Sin embargo se sintió muy feliz cuando vio a Britt completamente desnuda en su cama a medio dormir. Aprovecho para rápidamente desvestirse y aproximarse a su novia.  
Se acostó sobre ella y Stiles no dudo en follarla. Stiles mandaba. Se acercó a sus labios mientras con una de sus manos apretaba una de sus tetas.  
El tomo el control total sobre Britt, quien se derretía ante su toque. Mientras Stiles le devoraba la boca, sus largos dedos recorrieron su cintura y se zambulleron bruscamente en los hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues de su vagina. Todo su ser tembló porque ella brusca intromisión en su sexo. La lengua de Stiles, era caliente y húmeda y a pesar de que estaban acostados, sus rodillas temblaban por lo que su novio le hacía. Se sentía mareada, aturdida, caliente, exquisita para el chico que ahora mordía sus pezones. Lamia por sobre este y luego los chupaba, haciendo que ella gimiera y se moviera salvajemente.  
─Eres tan sexy─ le dijo Stiles mientras cambiaba de teta. Las chupaba con devoción. Amaba a su novia demasiado y amaba comérsela toda.  
Durante todo este tiempo de placer, los hábiles dedos de Stiles se movían dentro de ella. Los introducía y los giraba en su interior, los sacaba y los volvía a introducir mientras fingía penetrar a su chica. El separo sus labios vaginales, completamente húmedos para encontrarse con el pequeño nido que de repente parecía controlar su ser. Su clítoris estaba hinchado, inyectado de sangre. Aquel órgano le producía tanto placer que creía que iba a llegar al orgasmo si Stiles la seguía estimulando.   
El chico le beso, el cuello, la boca, succiono su lengua y paso a sus tetas. Dios. Cuanto amaba sus tetas.  
─Abre las piernas para mí, amor─ le pidió Stiles.  
Ella obedeció y acostada separo sus piernas ofreciéndole a Stiles todo su sexo. Húmedo. Caliente. Hermoso. La vista que tenía Stiles ahora de la vagina de su novia era caliente. Ella estaba pellizcando uno de sus pezones y el introdujo nuevamente sus dedos abajo. No dos, sino tres. Sintió un pequeño ardor, pero necesitaba que Stiles fuer amas y solo gimió más fuerte. Ella se empujaba contra la mano de Stiles quien jugaba en su interior, disfrutando de la cavidad caliente que ella tenía.  
Co un grito, se retorció, tomando cuatro de los dedos de su novio aún más profundamente.   
─Magnifico─ le dijo Stiles, quien se acercó a su vagina para lamer los labios mojados que ella tenía. El lamio de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba y ella amaba eso. Lo amaba con la vida. Se sentía tan bien como Stiles limpiaba y lamia su secreción mientras ella se pellizcaba ambas tetas.  
─¿Sientes lo húmedo que esta mi coño?─ le pregunto Britt ─Estoy tan mojada por ti.  
Y Stiles lo sabía. Era húmeda. Le gustaba la sensación de la piel humectando y bañando sus dedos en su lubricada vagina –Fóllate con mis dedos. Fuerte. Muévete.  
Ella lo hizo mientras Stiles besaba su monte de venus. La penetraba con sus dedos mientras con su boca chupaba el clítoris con avidez. Lo succionaba y de vez en cuando lo mordía con delicadeza. Stiles la volvió a acariciar, la sensación en su interior, los besos, y la succión que Stiles le había dado a su clítoris amenazaban con hacerla correr.  
Sus dedos se presionaban hacia arriba mientras una ola salvaje de energía y placer se fundían en una sensación palpitante que la hizo jadear en busca de aire. Se estremeció. Su cuerpo se rindió y su vagina estallo en aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que su novio le podía proporcionar, su alma se abrió y ella se rindió al momento por completo. Cuando las sensaciones llegaron a lo más alto y luego lentamente se calmaron pasando de eléctricas a hormigueos cosquillosos, y finalmente llego a la satisfacción perezosa. Stiles lentamente retiro sus dedos húmedos y babosos y se acercó a succionar su vulva jadeante y mojada. Amaba hacer correr a su novia y ahora era el turno de que ella hiciera algo.  
─Ahora tu turno. ¡Ven! Chúpamela─ le dijo Stiles mientras se acostaba a su lado y con sus dedos húmedos levantaba su pene.   
Su polla no era algo hecho por los dioses, pero Stiles amaba a su Wayne. Nunca lo había medido, pero estaba seguro que tenía un aproximado de dieciocho centímetros. No estaba circuncidado y tenía la piel de sobra. Tenía un glande rosado y un lunar adornado su tronco. Hasta su pene era blanco y pálido. Habían venas finas adornándolo e inyectándolo de sangre. Su glande estaba baboso y brillante.  
Britt solo trazaba un camino de los ojos de Stiles hacia su pene y ya sabía cómo terminaría esto. Ya habían discutido mucho tiempo antes. Ella era un poco tímida y reservada para hacerle el sexo oral y Stiles ya había intentado diferentes formas para que ella se sintiera atraída por su pene al punto de metérselo en la boca. Pero no. ella no quería.  
─¿Enserio?  
─¿Crees que bromeo?─ le pregunto mientras movía su pene agarrado entre sus dedos.  
─…Pero yo…tu sabes que eso no me gusta.  
Stiles solo soltó su pene y lo dejo descansar. Se recostó enojado mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones y eso solo significaba una cosa. –Tú nunca me la has mamado.  
─Lo sé, pero a algunas chicas no nos gusta eso. Tú sabes muy bien que soy reservada.  
─¿Reservada? Por favor─ Stiles hizo una mueca ─Estabas gimiendo como una guarra mientras te follaba con mis dedos…así que no me vengas con eso de “ser reservada”. Además hemos cogido un montón de veces.  
─Yo te entiendo pero acabo de correrme. Deja recuperarme─ ella pidió. Él la miro y sabía que la amaba, pero esto no estaba funcionando ya que desde hace unos meses estaba algo cambiada. Solo venia hacia el para sexo y luego de que ella se sentía satisfecha terminaba dormida y acostada a su lado, mientras que el solo se quedaba ahí.  
Cuidándola.  
─No es nuestra noche Wayne─ le dijo a su pene.  
─Podrás cogerme en unos minutos, solo deja recuperarme─ dijo Britt mientras le sonreirá satisfecha. Él le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó de su cama ─¿A dónde vas?  
─A bañarme. Voy a quitarme la calentura.  
Britt quedo acostada boca abajo mientras pensaba en que perdía a su novio y no estaba haciendo nada para hacerlo quedar. Pero ella estaba feliz y se sentía completa.  
Cuando Stiles regresó la vio dormida, y apagando las luces se acomoda junto a ella. Algo había cambiado y él lo estaba notando, pero por ahora, quería disfrutar de tener el pequeño cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos pero se le hacia difícil.  
A pesar de ello y de todas las emociones que sentía, se quedó dormido, sin imaginarse que al día siguiente conocería a alguien que pondría su mundo de cabezas.


	5. $14 Dólares

Liam Dunbar tenía 18 años cuando ocurrieron tres eventos que le cambiaron la vida por completo. Siempre e se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, peor nunca encontró respuesta alguna. La primer cosa difícil que paso en su vida fue darse cuenta de que se había enamorado por primera vez; el solo hecho de besar los labios del otro chico le hacía sentir las mariposas en el estómago, sin embargo, poco a poco el chico, del cual estaba completamente enamorado, lo traicionó, no sin antes humillarlo y avergonzarlo ante todo el pueblo en donde rápidamente se corrió el rumor que “era un joto” y un “chupa pollas”. Aquello le llevó a mudarse del pueblo a la gran ciudad dejando a sus padres, quienes lo querían inmensamente a pesar de esos rumores. Ellos les dijeron que no había nada de qué avergonzarse y que el karma existe y que Alexander pagará por las palabras que salieron de su boca.  
La segunda cosa que le había marcado la vida era saber que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la visión, su diagnóstico de lo habían dado desde los dieciséis y ahora a los veintiuno su visión había empeorado notbleble. No usaba lentes porque se sentía feo y un tanto nerd, a pesar de que era completamente lo contrario. No le gustaba usar absolutamente nada en su cabeza o sobre su rostro, sin embargo, llego un punto en donde por exigencias de su familia uso lentillas. Aquello le permitía ver con normalidad y lo mejor de todo era que nadie sabía de su secreto puesto que no quería que supieran que dentro de dos años quedaría ciego de por vida. La tercer y última cosa que le había cambiado la vida fue que una tarde de regreso a su apartamento, luego de haberse mudado de su hogar, encontró una caja con algo dentro y la tomó mientras sonreía. Monchito no tenía más de dos semanas de nacido le había llegado en una caja de cartón de zapatos que tenía como base papel periódico y croquetas meadas por el cachorro. Cuando tomó a la cosa peluda en sus brazos, el cachorro le lamió la mano y eso le hizo enamorarse completamente del perro. Le llamó Monchito por que le gustaba ese nombre, y de paso en su primer día de apartamento ya tenía un compañero con quien pasar las noches. Cuando terminó de arreglar su nuevo apartamento que no era más grande que la sala que compartía con sus padres en la ciudad vecina, se dedicó a bañar a Monchito pues estaba en pésimo estado; apestaba, estaba mugroso, tenía lodo y un chicle pegado en el pelo y cientos de pulgas, pero, para suerte de Liam el cachorro se dejó lavar con tranquilidad. No tenía nada para bañar perros, así que tomo su propio jabón y lo enjabono en el lavamanos. Compartía su comida y su cama. Ahora era un Monchito cambiado y nuevo y Liam estaba alegre de llegar luego de sus clases o de buscar empleo y sentir como el perrito crecía y engordaba todo lleno de vida mientras le lamía la cara hasta dejársela completamente húmeda.  
Había pedido empleo para entregar periódico en las madrugadas antes de sus clases, como conserje de su preparatoria y hasta en una pizzería, sin embargo nadie le llamaba de regreso nunca.  
Stiles amaneció solo en su cama, como lo había hecho las últimas ocho semanas y seguramente Britt estaría feliz de conservar su himen en su conducto vaginal y Stiles odiaba no haber podido cogérsela aun y lo peor ella jamás había jugado con su cuerpo o lo había tocado allá abajo. Para ella solo eran pequeñas caricias y besos, dejándole todo él trabajo a Stiles, sin embargo cuando ellos se encontraron en el instituto, Britt lo llevo hacia el laboratorio del tercer piso, el cual siempre estaba vacío.  
─Quiero chupártela  
─¿No te da asco?  
─Intentare chupártela. Sé que he sido una pésima novia y que durante el sexo…─ le dijo acariciándole el brazo a Stiles mientras se sentaba en una silla del laboratorio detrás del mesón de prácticas─… Yo te he dejado del lado. ¡He sido tonta!  
─Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, pero no te obligo ahora a hacerlo.  
─Pero lo deseo. Anoche me moje pensando en cómo sería tener tu pene en mi boca…y hoy, al amanecer, mis panties estaba húmedas.  
El solo hecho de escuchar eso de los sensuales labios de Britt hizo que su polla se pusiera erecta. Ella se escondió debajo del meso y de rodillas comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón hasta tener la polla de Stiles a centímetros y sin pensarlo mucho la chupo. Stiles estaba en otro mundo mientras la lengua de Britt le lamia el glande, fue tan caliente sentir su primer mamada lo llevo a que sus testículos se vaciaran en la boca de su novia llenándole los cachetes de su esperma.   
Britt sintió la sensación más desagradable que alguna vez haya sentido y las ganas de vomitar le llamaron la atención. Stiles se había corrido en su boca y rápidamente el olor a esperma le lleno el cuerpo mientras se sentía sucia arrodillada con la polla de Stiles ya a medio dormir.   
─Iré a lavarme─ le dijo Stiles antes de dirigirse al baño y Britt solo le hizo un “okey” con sus dedos. Cuando Stiles desapareció de su vista ella escupió todo ese esperma en el piso y ver esa mezcla de semen y su saliva la hizo vomitar sobre aquello. Todo el cereal con leche que había comido en el desayuno ahora estaba en el suelo.  
Cuando Stiles regreso vio a Britt a un lado de esa cosa en el piso ─¿Qué diablos es eso?  
─No lo sé. Eso salió de tu pene y yo lo escupí.  
Stiles se acercó algo preocupado y vio lo desagradable y el mal olor que eso tenía.  
─¡Esto apesta! No puede ser mi semen… mi semen no es así.  
─Pero eso te salió de la polla, por eso no pude hablar. Es desagradable.  
─¡JODER!─ Dijo Stiles secándose el sudor de la frente. –Yo…  
─Stiles, quizás estas enfermo.  
─¿Enfermo? ¿Yo?─ la última vez que me enferme fue por clavarme un clavo oxidado.  
Britt recordó aquella vez y sarcásticamente pregunto ¿Y en que parte te lo clavaste?  
─Pues en la nalga. Eso ya lo sabes.  
─¿Y por qué te lo clavaste ahí?  
─¡Joder!─ dijo Stiles poniendo las mejillas rosas y tratando de evitar hablar de eso.  
─¿Por qué?  
─Quería sentir algo de dolor en mis nalgas pero no tanto.  
─Sumiso idiota. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Esa cosa del piso salió de tu pito. Yo recomiendo que vayas a un doctor.  
─¿Un doctor? Te he dicho que no estoy enfermo.  
─¡Mira esa cosa!─ le dijo Britt señalando esa cosa en el piso. Tenía una consistencia babosa ya la vez color amarillo con pequeñas manchas café, y olía horrible ─Quizás tus testículos están teniendo un problema.  
─Yo…no creo eso.  
─Stiles debes chequearte o podrías perder los testículos y nadie quiere eso. Ante las palabras de Britt una ola de pánico recorrió su cuerpo asustándose y teniendo miedo de que aquellas palabras se cumplieran.  
─¿A que medico debería ir?─ le pregunto el mientras se secaba el sudor de sus manos en los pantalones.  
─Podrías ir a un médico que trate cosas del aparato masculino… no sé, un ¿Urólogo? No se me ocurre nada más.  
─Un urólogo─ pensó en que ellos eran expertos en tantear la próstata y ver si había cáncer en esa parte o no. –Voy a agenda una cita.  
Y eso fue lo que hizo apenas salió de clases. La cita la tendría dentro de una semana en un consultorio privado del centro de la ciudad.  
Durante su trabajo nocturno todo fue ajetreado y cansado, había terminado sudado y oliendo a queso y grasa. Para Stiles no había cosa más dichosa que ver a un cliente salir con una sonrisa y con la panza llena, al menos ellos si se veían felices y el sentía que desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así. Nunca soñó con tener la mega mansión y tener fama, solo quería ser feliz con algo pequeño. Quería tener alguien que lo recibiera cuando llegara a casa y que le mantuviera la comida caliente. Quería tener un perro y alguien a quien follar durante la noche, ya que con su novia no podía hacer absolutamente nada y no porque él no quisiera, si no que su novia prefería mantener la castidad hasta el matrimonio.  
Joder. Se ponía rojo de pensar en lo que le había hecho esta mañana y saber que tenía las bolas fregadas l ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Se los podían cortar? ¿Alguien querría estar con alguien que no tuviera testículos? ¿Alguien lo volvería a amar?  
Al menos Britt se mostraba preocupado por el y su caso de semen extraño, y como motivo de disculpa por “haberle terminado en la boca” salió lo más rápido de la pizzería y fue a la tienda de la gasolinera a comprar un corazón de bombones. Quizás, y si tenía suerte podría dormir junto a ella y no sentirse tan desdichado como se sentía en aquel instante.  
─Son $14 Dólares. ¿Los pongo en papel de regalo?─ le pregunto el tiendero. Stiles apenas tenía los catorce y unos centavos más. Así que no le quedó otra cosa que hacer un sacrificio.  
─¡Claro! Que sea en papel de regalo.  
Luego de cinco minutos y pasada la media noche Stiles salía de esa gasolinera mientras el frio azotaba su piel, con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y envuelta en papel de regalo directo a casa de Britt. No quería sexo, solo quería sentirse acompañado. Pensó en solo dejarle el corazón en la puerta de su casa o solo entregárselos y decir un “lo siento por correrme mientras me la chupabas” pero so sonaría demasiado vulgar y Britt no era de esas chicas.  
Cuando llego a la puerta de Britt, no le tomo demasiado tiempo entrar, pues ambos tenían llaves de sus apartamentos, entro despacio y sin hacer sonido. Quería desvestirse y entrar con la caja de chocolates y ofrecérsela y luego tomaría un baño y dormiría con ella, pero eso no ocurrió.  
Justo antes de dar el primer paso sigiloso hacia la puerta de la habitación escucho gemidos. Gemidos sucios y respiraciones fuertes. La fricción de pieles y frotarse contra algo húmedo.  
Britt era una guarra. ¿Se estaría masturbando?  
No.  
Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta con lentitud y silencio, y con la caja de chocolates de gasolinera en su mano, vio, a pesar de que la luz estaba apagada a Britt acostada boca arriba con las piernas separadas y un chico envistiéndola bruscamente por la vagina mientras ella solo gemía.  
No había que ser tonto para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Dejó que los chocolates no se le resbalaran de la mano. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en follar que ni habían notado la presencia de Stiles ahí presenciando su acto ¿Britt le había sido infiel? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por eso no quería tener sexo con él?   
En vez de decir algo, o gritar, y maldecir. Stiles tomó la caja de chocolates y le arrojó directo a la cara del chico que embestía su novia dándole directamente a la quijada y tumbándolo hacia un lado de la cama mientras rápidamente se llevaba una mano al rostro.  
─¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?─ preguntó Britt mientras sentía la caja de chocolates a un lado de su cuerpo mientras su compañero se sobaba la mandíbula.  
Stiles fue rápidamente a encender el interruptor y la luz se encendió y efectivamente. Britt estaba desnuda, sudada y oliendo a sexo. El chico a un lado de la cama y boca abajo y mostrando el trasero, trataba de cubrirse el rostro, pero no le sirvió de mucho.  
Miró su rostro. Había tenido graves pleitos con el desde que se habían conocido, ya que él le había dejado encerrado en un salón de clase y le había hecho calzón chino cada vez que podía. Se había burlado de Stiles un montón de veces y ahora se follaba a su novia. ─¿Theo Raeken?

Su corazón se sentía horrible. Demasiado horrible. Había visto a su novia teniendo sexo con Theo Raeken. Lo peor de todo es que a ella siempre le desagrado Theo, pero allí estuvo, metido entre sus piernas. Follándola.  
Ella lloró. Theo se fue. Y Stiles se quedó sin preguntas.   
A los pocos días las pocas cosas que tenía Britt se les fueron devueltas y ella trato de hablarle pero Stiles traro de ignorarla por completo. Una infidelidad así, justo dos días antes de su cita médica para el problema de sus bolas, le había afectado enormemente.  
Cuando el apartamento quedo solo con su presencia y su corazón destrozado, se recostó en la cama y volvió a llorar mientras abrazaba su almohada.  
¿Quién podría fallarle a la persona con la cual ibas a formar un futuro?   
Solo ella.


	6. Pelea contra un inocente

Liam Dunbar, a diferencia de Stiles, estaba muy feliz. Le habían llamado para ofrecerle un trabajo en una pizzería y eso, a pesar de que no era lo que el quería, estaba muy agradecido por ello.  
Se presentó más temprano de la hora acordada, eso sí, Sin los lentes que tanto odiaba, solo con sus pupilente que pasaban desapercibidos ante el resto. Una de las cosas que más odiaba el, era la impuntualidad, por eso estuvo diez minutos antes preguntando por el director y jefe de la pizzería: Jeff Davis Stilinski.  
Se había mirado en el espejo un buen rato. Sabía que debía lucir bien e impactar. Se había acostado hasta el último cabello de la cabeza y limpiado la cara con agua fría, para que pareciera más tersa y pura.   
Debía tener ese trabajo sí o sí. No quería ir desaliñado y que a último momento le digan que se retire.  
Cuando por fin Jeff le vio lo llevo hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.   
─¿La bodega?─ Preguntó algo irónico.  
─Exacto. Vas a ponerte eso que está dentro de la funda─ señalo un empaque en una silla ─ Y vas a tener que atraer personas que ves en la calle.  
─¿Seré portero?  
Jeff con optimismo puso su mano en el hombro del chico ─Serás la persona que tenga la capacidad de hacer que el cliente venga hacia nosotros, no es por nada, pero tu estatura pequeña y tu cara reflejan mucha inocencia y ternura─ Jeff vio como Liam tragaba saliva y su manzana de Adán bajaba y subía ─¡Incluso eres más guapo que el chico anterior!  
Eso le pareció raro a Liam. El tipo estaba ya por los treinta y seis años, pero estaba bien formado y cuidado, sin embargo no logro hechizarlo a la primera.  
─Gracias─ le respondió Liam acercándose a la funda y sacando un disfraz. ─¿Una Pizza?  
─¿Acaso esta pizzería no es lo suficientemente elegante como para tener a un chico con disfraz de pizza afuera?   
─Mi Pizzería. Mis reglas. ¿Que querías? ¿Un Smoking?  
Liam pensó en decir algo pero prefirió callarse y de mala gana, pero con una sonrisa comenzó a ver el traje. Era graciosísimo, y estaba usado. Muy usado.  
─Vamos póntelo─ le dijo Jeff viéndole pero sin tratar de asustarle. El pequeño le había encantado desde la primera vez que lo había visto entre las carpetas, y ahora lo tenía allí para él.   
─¿Aquí? ¿Dónde está el baño?  
─Estas en confianza Liam. He visto en pelotas a todos mis empleados, así que no te preocupes─ Jeff se sentó en la silla en donde había estado el disfraz de Pizza. ─Tu trabajo es sencillo, la verdad es algo regalado. Solo haz que las personas entren. Existen ofertas y promociones por días de cumpleaños, solo pide una identificación y tiene una pizza mediana gratis.   
Jeff prosiguió contándole detalles de su trabajo. Hasta que nuevamente hizo énfasis en que se desnudara y se probara el traje.  
─Sácate la ropa. Quiero ver cómo te vez con el traje.  
─Pero me avergüenza. Si usted se retira yo podría.   
─Mira Liam, hay aproximadamente dieciséis chicos que estarían dispuesto a probarse ese traje frente a mí por este trabajo. Así que si tú no lo haces podre escoger a otro candidato.  
Liam se dio cuenta de que Jeff era un manipulador, y de paso ya no le fue cayendo bien. Comenzó a odiarlo desde que le dio la primera orden. Sacarse la ropa y probarse el traje.  
─Bien─ le dijo Liam. Trató de recordar que boxer se había puesto en la mañana y se le hacía complicado, pero después de leves intentos logro hacer memoria. Bajo sus jeans tenia puesto unos bóxers rojos con escritos negros a excepción de la parte del bulto, la cual era simplemente roja.   
Comenzó sacándose la camiseta por arriba de la cabeza y Jeff se sorprendió al ver que el chico que parecía niño, de niño no tenía nada. Escondía vellos en sus axilas y en el pecho y eso le llamo la atención. Luego Liam dándose un poco la vuelta avergonzado comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla y ese sonido metálico, hizo excitar a Jeff y su polla comenzó a reaccionar, sin embargo no se preocupó porque estaba sentado.  
Con los dedos en los lados del jean, Liam deslizo su pantalón y se acacho para poder sacárselo.   
El boxer le quedaba de maravilla haciendo que su trasero se levantara como pompas de jabón y se le viera un pequeño bulto al frente, pues no estaba nada caliente al hacer eso.  
Sus oblicuos se dirigían hacia abajo del boxer y desde su ombligo bajaba un rio de vellos que se engrosaban mientras más abajo quedaban. Su pelvis era muy velluda y al ver que Jeff le observaba Liam subió la parte frontal de su pequeño y apretado boxer   
Para su suerte Jeff no pidió más, y rápidamente se puso el disfraz.   
─Te queda bien. Muy bien diría yo. Está a tu medida.  
Jeff se levantó y se acercó a él. Parecía sospechoso y por un momento Liam pensó que Jeff se había dado cuenta de que el había falsificado sus documentos. Si tan solo se enteraran de su problema ocular ni siquiera lo elijarían.   
─A Stiles ni siquiera le quedaba bien.  
─¿Quién es Stiles?─ Preguntó mientras Jeff le arreglaba el disfraz muy cercano a él. Podía oler la piel del tipo y su corazón acelerado. Su ropa estaba en el piso y correr con el traje le sería imposible. Algo en Jeff no estaba bien y Liam lo sentía.   
No era amor, era atracción sexual. Y Jeff iba a hacer que el pequeño sintiera lo mismo. Le iba a hacer calentar. A darle morbo. A hablarle en doble sentido hasta que la sangre de Liam se concentre en su pene.   
─Stiles ocupaba tu puesto.   
─¿Ocupaba? ¿Lo van a ascender?  
─No─ Dijo Jeff poniendo la mano en la nuca de Liam y por un momento creyó que le iba a besar ─Ni siquiera sabe que esta despedido. Esta noche, cuando él llegue tú le darás la noticia.   
La mente de Liam comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Había venido a arrebatarle el puesto a alguien más? ¿Era un Suplente? ─Yo, Yo no creo poder hacer eso.   
─Yo tampoco te creo capaz de hacerlo, pero solo hay un puesto de trabajo. Quiero ver cómo funciona tu moral y tu ambición. A veces es bueno tener ambas.   
Liam podía sentir el aliento fresco y húmedo de Jeff en su rostro. Su piel llena de poros y brillante. Sus dientes blancos y pestañas rizadas llamaron su atención. Pero quería huir, sin embargo debía quedarse.   
─Dime que lo harás─ dijo el mayor.  
─Lo haré─  
─Bien pequeño. Abrimos en quince. Si quieres puedes quitarte el disfraz o mejor no, para que te vayas acostumbrando. Te enseñare la pizzería.  
Le hizo el mismo recorrido que a Stiles y Liam se sorprendió de haber tenido una semi erección en su boxer. Seguro se había manchado, pero gracias al grueso disfraz de esponja no podía ser visto.  
Jeff lo dejo en la puerta y entró una pareja de señores adultos tomados de la mano.  
─Este es tu puesto de trabajo─ le hizo parar junto al portal ─Hace frio pero sudaras dentro del traje. No hay de qué preocuparse.  
─Si hay de qué preocuparse. El Stiles ese. Yo no sabía que venía a quitarle el trabajo. Yo, yo no quiero molestarle. La situación para obtener un empleo es jodida─ Dijo con preocupación ─Seguro a él le costó bastante trabajar aquí. No creo ser capaz de decirle a alguien que he venido a sacarlo del trabajo.  
─Lindas palabras, pero...Allí viene─ Jeff le dijo señalando a las espaldas de Liam. ─Yo iré a mi oficina. Cuando Stiles se vaya solo dice que recoja las cosas de la bodega y fin. El trabajo es tuyo.   
Liam vio como Jeff se fue y le dejó.  
En menos de quince segundos Stiles se encontraría con él y su mente se puso en blanco. Debía despedirlo. Decirle algo para que se fuera. No era sencillo hacerle un desplante como tal, pero debía.   
Stiles vestía una camiseta negra ajustada. Traía una barba y se veía atractivo, sin embargo su rostro estaba marcado por el dolor y unos ojos rojos adornados por ojeras. Se veía cansado y desganado. El jean oscuro que traía le marcaba las piernas y lo usaba con mucha frecuencia pues le marcaba su buen trozo de carne. Se calentaba cuando un heterosexual le miraba la entrepierna y se replanteaba el hecho de que todo el mundo era bisexual.  
Cuando Stiles llego a donde Liam, el mayor se sorprendió de ver a otro chico con su traje.   
Liam pensó en mil maneras sutiles de decirle que su trabajo en la pizzería se había acabado pero lo único que le salió fue un ─Estas despedido. Recoge tus cosas y vete.  
Stiles le miró un momento para averiguar si estaba mintiendo o si se había equivocado. ¿Sabes al menos quién soy?  
─Eres Stiles y estas despedido─ Genial Liam. Lo haces de lujo, pensó.  
─No idiota. Ese disfraz es mío y yo trabajo aquí.  
─Pues ya no más. Está despedido─ Este traje me pertenece ahora.   
─¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Yo he arreglado el traje y lo he lavado para mí.  
─Pues no te has esforzado lo suficiente. Te han corrido.   
─¡Repítelo!─ Le dijo Stiles acercándose a él.  
Liam le tuvo miedo. Stiles era más alto por el cómo por veinte centímetros y se veía más atlético que sí mismo. Estaría en problemas si las cosas se salían de control. A punto de llorar recordó que no debía ser frágil ni débil y debía luchar por lo que ahora le pertenecía.  
─Yo pedí trabajo aquí. El jefe me lo dio y estoy en mi primer noche.  
─¿El jefe? ¿Jeff?   
─Sí. El. Ahora déjame trabajar─ Liam se apartó de el pues se había acercado mucho. Sabía que eso era malo. Cuando un chico se le acercaba lo primero que hacía era oler profundamente el aire y respirarlo e imaginarse como olían en otras partes del cuerpo, y con Stiles no fue la excepción.  
Ubicado a unos pasos de Stiles, Liam comenzó a llamar personas, ignorándolo por completo.   
─¡Quítate el jodido traje y regrésamelo!─ Le dijo Stiles acercándose nuevamente a Liam pero esta vez dándole un empujón en el pecho.  
Stiles la estaba pasando muy mal. Su novia le había sido infiel con el chico que ella detestaba y además sus testículos producían semen en pésimo estado. No iba a aguantar que ahora le corrieran de su propio trabajo.  
─¡Ahora me pertenece!─ Dijo Liam. ─Tanto el traje como el trabajo...Ahora me pertenecen─ pensaba en ser cruel y duro. ─¡Largo! Me espantas los clientes.  
Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Jeff había hecho que Liam hiciera todo eso y ahora iba a pagar. Stiles nunca había peleado pero sabía que podía darle una paliza al chico en menos de diez segundos.  
El puño de Stiles se había levantado y duro poquísimo tiempo hasta chocar con el ojo izquierdo de Liam, quien dio un grito muy fuerte antes de caer al piso. Sintió como Stiles se sentaba sobre él y nuevamente un golpe, y luego otro en la boca.  
Las cabezas en el restaurant y en la calle se apresuraron a ver el espectáculo de como un chico pizza y el otro se peleaban en la vereda. Cuando Stiles sintió las manos de Jeff bajo sus brazos alejándolo rápidamente solo vio al pequeño cuerpo de Liam con su boca llena de sangre. Trataba de levantarse pero le era como imposible. Se sentía pesado y el ardor en su ojo izquierdo le hacía querer desmayarse.  
Pronto la gente que estaba dentro del restaurante salió al ver lo ocurrido.  
Llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron a Liam, quien no tenía ni fuerzas para sacar el traje, el cual fue separado de su cuerpo con tijeras.   
No hubo policías, ni más altercados. Aquella noche llegaron pocos clientes y cerraron temprano.  
Ya en la sala de esperas Jeff estaba sentado junto a Stiles, quien no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó.   
─No fue mi intención hacerle eso, yo jamás he golpeado a nadie y tú lo sabes.  
─Lo sé. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. No debí jugar con eso.  
─¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a ese chico que debía despedirme? Tu tonta broma me ha llevado a hacer lo que hice.  
─Tienes razón. Me pase de la raya. Tu ibas a hacer ascendido, no despedido. Yo solo quería....  
─…Joder la vida.   
─Sí.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ahora Stiles solo estaba peor. Primero sus bolas, luego su novia y ahora había golpeado a un chico hermoso sin poder tener control de sí.  
Solo bastaron tres golpes para derribarle. Y era pequeño, tan pequeño.   
Quizás eso fue lo que más le dolió. Se enteró de que Liam tenía 21 y él tenía 26 y había perdido los estribos de sus acciones y había reaccionado como un animal.  
Iban a ser compañeros de trabajo y eso si es que Liam quería seguir trabajando junto a Stiles.  
Por otra parte estaba Jeff quien se prometió nunca volver a hacer ese tipo de bromas a ninguno de sus empleados. Pensaba en lo mucho que gastaría pagándole a Liam todos los medicamentos y su estancia en el hospital hasta que se recuperara.   
Era una mierda. Todo era una mierda.  
Sentía aquel nudo en el pecho y solo deseos de decirle a Liam como iban a ser las cosas y no mentirle.  
Dos horas antes de media noche Liam fue a la sala de reposos. Tenía su propio cuarto y Jeff entró, sin la compañía de Stiles quien solo se dedicó a ver por la ventanilla de la puerta.  
El chico se veía horrible. No había rastro de la dulce cara que había visto antes.   
Su parpado izquierdo estaba con puntos y su ojo estaba completamente rojo. Su labio hinchado y reventado a un lado. Justo al lado del puñetazo que Stiles le había dado.  
─¡Joder!─ dijo Stiles suspirando tras la ventanilla. No creía que había hecho. Y el también pidió regresar el tiempo.  
Liam tenía la cabeza vendada pues el primer golpe lo había tirado al suelo haciendo que se partiera el mate.  
Los doctores habían limpiado bien sus heridas y le habían cuidado desde que había llegado.  
Liam era frágil y delicado. Siempre había seguido órdenes y allí estaba. En la cama de un hospital con un severo dolor de cabeza y un ojo quemándole.  
Los doctores le explicaron que el impacto del primer golpe fue directo a la pupilente y que había raspado parte de su globo ocular y que le daría mucho dolor por los siguientes días. La pupilente jamás fue encontrada dentro de su ojo y le explicaron que seguramente se había salido de su ojo.   
Le habían puesto desinflamantes y cremas para el dolor, pero aun no surgían efecto.  
Stiles se retiró en silencio sin pasar a ver a Liam o despedirse de Jeff. El traje de pizza estaba hecho pedazos y seguramente ahora Liam lo odiaba y Jeff ya no confiaría en el jamás.


	7. La prostituta

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido y Liam había salido del hospital al día siguiente. Estaba enojado con Stiles y lo único que quería era verle y escupirle el rostro por ser tan idiota. El solo había seguido órdenes.  
Al menos Jeff habría cubierto los gastos y le había dado todo el tiempo para recuperarse. Su labio había sido suturado con dos puntos y un diente tuvo que ser reemplazado pues le había quedado flojo con el golpe. Los moretones de su cuerpo se habían ido perdiendo en su piel con el paso de los días y se sentía bien poco a poco, sin embargo ni siquiera podía escuchar el nombre Stiles que su sangre comenzaba a hervir y planeaba alguna forma de vengarse.  
Su ojo estaba rojo, el médico le había dado gotas, pero le ardía de vez en cuando y además solo tenía una lentilla, es decir que estaba literalmente medio ciego.  
Sentado en el mueble de su solitaria sala recordó cuando le dijeron que perdería la vista a tal edad y que no había nada que pudiera hacerse más que una operación al otro lado el mundo la cual era extremadamente cara. Ya se había resignado a perder la vista, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de viajar o conocer lugares, pues el dinero era lo que menos tenía. Acariciando el suave pelaje de Monchito que descansaba en sus piernas, trató de ver las noticias y de informarse un poco. Guerras, muertos accidentes. Nada bueno.  
Al menos el quedaría ciego y no vería tanta crueldad. O quizás nadie le había enseñado que en el mundo aun había amor.  
Se durmió en el mueble abrazando a Monchito y mientras pensaba en que haría cuando viera a Stiles, se perdió en sus sueños.  
Al otro lado de la ciudad, Stiles estaba abrigado en medio de la terminal. Su padre había acabado el contrato y venia por un par de días a su apartamento y luego se iría a otra ciudad. Stiles amaba a su padre y el sentimiento de verle nuevamente hizo que su corazón se exaltara en su pecho.  
─¡Papa!─ le gritó mientras levantaba una mano. La emoción fue tanta que simplemente se apresuró hasta llegar ahí y le beso el rostro. Fue un sencillo beso, pero su padre se movió un poco y el beso fue directo a la comisura de sus labios. Stiles no se sorprendió, hasta los 7 años su papa le había besado en los labios y le veía como una muestra de cariño, para él era normal y no había problema en ello. Se abrazaron y Noah Stilinski pudo oler el cuello de su hijo.  
─Te he extrañado mucho─ le dijo su padre mientras ponía más fuerza en el abrazo.  
Durante ese momento recordaron como había sido de dura su vida y se habían apoyado el uno al otro. Se querían y verse después de mucho tiempo hizo que los ojos de Stiles se aguaran –Te extrañé─ le dijo mientras poco a poco se separaba.  
─Has crecido tanto─ dijo Noah mientras ponía su mano en la nuca de Stiles y la masajeaba un poco. Traía una maleta pequeña y un abrigo.  
─Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí estaremos calientes. En esta época del año hace un frio tremendo─ le dijo a su padre quien rió.  
Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Stiles fue poner una tetera y comenzar a hacer algo de chocolate. Esas dos noches Stiles dejaría que su padre durmiera en su cama, mientras el dormiría en el mueble de la sala, pero eso sería luego. Stiles había encendido la calefacción y se había quedado en un jean y en camisetillas. Su padre por otro lado, tenía un pantalón de gabardina y una camiseta blanca ajustada.  
Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, lleno dos tazas y fue a sentarse en el mueble al lado de su padre. –Gracias─ dijo él y Stiles le devolvió una sonrisa.  
─Cortesía de la casa─ Stiles le guiño el ojo.  
Mientras veían las noticias Noah se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el cuerpo de Stiles. La última vez que le había visto tenía veinticuatro y ahora tenía veintiséis y se había puesto mucho más atractivo. Aparentemente su cara se había puesto un poco más redonda y sus brazos se habían puesto más gruesos. La camisetilla hacia un gran favor al ajustarse a su pecho y vio los pezones erectos de su hijo, y como si todo favoreciera a su vista, pudo notar, por debajo de la fina tela que tenía leves vellos rodeando sus pezones. Bajo los brazos de Stiles podía ver leves vellos que saludaban. Gracias a Dios había dejado de afeitarse el cuerpo y ahora era todo un chico velludo. Como debe de ser.  
Las piernas de Stiles también se habían puesto más grandes y sus pies se veían limpios y blancos.  
Su piel seguía pálida y llena de lunares, al menos ya no parecía esos twinks de Helix. Amaba a su hijo y quería pasar un rato jugando con él.  
─¿Cuánto pagas de Alquiler?  
─No mucho. Como vez no es la gran cosa así que ochenta dólares mensuales está bien.  
Su padre asintió ─¿Y en la universidad cómo vas?  
─Mis notas siempre están por arriba de lo promediado. Sabes que soy inteligente.  
─Inteligente y guapo. Te pareces a mi cuando era joven. Solo mírate esos brazos─ Noah sin vergüenza llevo su mano libre y toco el musculo bíceps de Stiles y este siguiéndole el juego puso su brazo por detrás de su cabeza. –Ya hasta tienes vellos─ le dijo mientras tocaba los pelos de la axila. Y se sentía tibio y un tanto húmedo.  
Stiles reía y bajo sus brazos ─¿Recuerdas cuando nos bañábamos?  
─Claro. Siempre envidiaste mi pene.  
─Aun lo hago papá. ¿Aun mide igual?  
─Claro que sí. Quizás yo tenga 56 años, pero mis 21 centímetros de polla se mantienen.  
Stiles recordó cómo se bañaron y como una vez le toco el pene a su padre y le envidio. Y ahí tuvo su primera erección. Con los pasos de los días descubrió la masturbación y pensaba en la suavidad del pene de su padre. Se había enamorado y sentía morbo con solo verle.  
─La mía también es grande.  
─¿Tienes novia o novio ahora?  
─Tenía novia, pero adivina ¿Qué? La muy perra me fue infiel.  
─Eso debió doler.  
Stiles asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate. –Dolió, pero estoy bien. No he follado en dos semanas.  
─Tus huevos deben estar por estallar─ Noah se abalanzo sobre Stiles y le agarro la entrepierna y apretó.  
─Oh. Tienes huevos grandes─ du padre reía mientras veía la cara sonriente y roja de su hijo –¡Tienes los huevos grandes y pesados!  
─Tengo la leche acumulada ¿Qué esperabas?  
─¿Porque no te retas un putito o una puta?  
─No tengo dinero para esas cosas. Me alcanza con lo justo. Además con lo de la pizzería pago el alquiler y parte de mis estudios y de vez en cuando puedo tomar una cerveza─ mientras Stiles decía eso la mano de Noah había dejado la entrepierna de su hijo y había comenzado a sobar sobre su semi erección.  
─¿Qué tal si rentamos una prostituta ahora ¿Sabes dónde hay una?  
─Papa, gracias, pero no necesito a una prostituta.  
─¡Vamos hijo! Estas caliente y yo también.  
─¿Qué insinúas?  
─Podemos pagarle el doble y nos la follamos los dos. Tu por el culo y yo por su vagina. ¿Qué dices?─ pregunto su padre excitado y los ojos de Stiles fueron a la entrepierna de Noah quien realmente tenía un sable dentro del pantalón.  
─No sé dónde se consigue una.  
─Dame tu guía telefónica. Yo sé que ahí debe haber registrado algún prostíbulo.  
Su padre marco algunos números y Stiles llevaba las tazas al lavadero. Creía que era una mala decisión peor joder. Extrañan a su padre y le producía morbo, además, si su padre quería follar a una chica junto a él, no había problema. Ambos estaban de acuerdo.  
En menos de veinte minutos el timbre sonó y ella se presentó como Janett. Traía ropa decente y una cartera, no estaba maquillada como payaso y la verdad tenía un cuerpo deslumbrante y rápidamente Stiles tuvo una erección pro ver a esa chica, sin embargo se sintió mal por su padre.   
Ella cerró la puerta, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.  
El corazón de Stiles latía en algún punto en el área de su seca garganta. Tenía miedo, y no de tener sexo, sino de hacer un trio junto a su padre. ¿Lo iban a supervisar?  
Él no podía recordar alguna vez haber estado tan nervioso por tener sexo con una chica, y eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, pues Britt nunca le había dado el chiquito.  
Noah estaba sentado en la cama, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers negros. Sus ojos verde oscuros se encontraron con los suyos, ilegibles. Joder. Era su padre. El rostro desaliñado de Noah era completamente serio. Sólo el bulto en sus bóxers lo delató ─ él no estaba tan desinteresado como aparentaba, y es que con solo ver a Janett se le paraba a cualquiera. La chica tenía un culazo dentro del jean y unas tetas enormes en tu top. Sus tacones de aguja le reafirmaban la silueta  
Stiles sintió las manos de Janett desnudarlo y sus labios besando su cuello mientras ella lo hacía. Primero le quito la camisetilla y luego beso su abdomen. Ni siquiera le daba pudo al besar y lamer dentro de su ombligo. La mirada de Noah seguía a las manos y la lengua de Janett, mirándola desabrocharle el pantalón.  
Con dedos un poco inestables, Janett desabrochó sus jeans y los empujó hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.  
Stiles se sintió ruborizar mientras la mirada de Noah recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Era ridículo: él tenía un gran cuerpo, y no era como que su padre no lo había visto desnudo antes. Aun así, Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Noah era sobre todo hetero, después de todo. Y ese hetero era su padre y ahora iba a tener un trio con él. ¿Podría tocarle? ¿Podría besarle? ¿Podría masturbarle?  
¿Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? El cuerpo de Stiles había cambiado muchísimo. Ya no tenía cuerpo de niño afeminado. Ahora todo en él era de un macho bisexual mientras su polla, bañada en vellos, se veía goteante.  
Incluso lo que más morbo le daba a Noah era ver los vellos en el cuerpo de Stiles. Tenía muchos pelos en su pelvis, y en su ombligo. Y qué decir de su pecho y axilas, además de su rostro.  
─Vamos─ dijo Janett, empujándolo hacia la cama. Ella había venido directo a lo que venía a hacer. No estaba con rodeos. Sabía que debía soportar una polla en el culo y otra en su vagina, pero ya había hecho cosas así antes, y no tenía problemas.  
Stiles se sentó en la cama. Y algo incómodo, vio como Janett trepó en el regazo de ser padre y lo besó. La chica de unos 29 besaba a su padre de 56. Vio cómo las grandes manos de Noah eliminaban la ropa pequeñísima que ella tenía y Stiles se removió, odiando su inusual timidez y torpeza. No era propio de él en absoluto, pues siempre era un chico cachondo que olía a semen de tanta excitación reprimida que tenía, sin embargo, aquí con su padre y una puta, las cosas habían cambiado.  
Enfadado consigo mismo, Stiles se acercó un poco y deslizó una mano hacia abajo por la suave y humectada espalda de Janett, hasta que su mano tropezó con la de Noah. Acarició los nudillos de su padre con sus dedos, sintiéndolos contraídos, y trabados. Noah lo miraba mientras besaba a Janett. Pudo incluso ver sus lenguas húmedas y babosas enamorarse dentro de sus bocas  
Stiles se humedeció los labios y los ojos de Noah se clavaron en ellos. Stiles sintió una emoción atravesarlo y un morbo crecer en sus bolas. Acarició los dedos de Noah, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Amaba a su padre y lo había querido tanto.  
Noah dejó de besar la espalda de Janett, con los ojos pegados en su hijo. Los ojos Avellana de Stiles parecían de un cachorrito asustado bajo la lluvia y algo en el corazón de Noah exploto. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba dormir con su hijo y de besarle el cuello y jugar con él.   
Probablemente notando que Noah ya no estaba besando su espalda, Janett volvió la cabeza hacia Stiles y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Él la dejó, sintiendo que Noah apretaba sus dedos casi dolorosamente.


	8. Sexo entre padre e hijo

Cuando Janett finalmente rompió el beso, Stiles encontró el rostro de Noah sólo a pulgadas de distancia.  
Se miraron el uno al otro. Con cuidado. Sin decir nada. Solo respirando el aliento del otro.  
Lo siguiente que supo era que se estaban besando con pasión, todo lleno de lengua y dientes, manos en el cabello del otro, y se sentía tan bien, y atemorizante, pero adictivo. A muchos les hubiera dado asco, pero ellos sentían el amor del otro en sus bocas.  
Stiles gimió en la boca de su padrey chupó su lengua, acercándolo más, con más fuerza, hasta que él estaba sobre su espalda y Noah estaba encima suyo, su pesado cuerpo aplastándolo debajo… Jadeando, Stiles enganchó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Noah y molió sus erecciones juntas. Noah gimió contra su boca y lo besó con más fuerza.   
Era su padre.  
Y él era su hijo.  
Stiles se quejó cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse para tomar una muy necesaria bocanada de oxígeno, pues ya les hacia falta.  
─Oh vaya. Yo honestamente no me esperaba esto─ Noah se estremeció al oír la voz de Janett junto a ellos mientras le observaba. Cierto. Ella también estaba allí acostada en la cama desnuda.  
Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a los de Noah, a pulgadas de distancia de los suyos. Las pupilas de Noah quedaron completamente dilatadas, y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como él. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados tan pegados que no había espacio para que quepa un pelo entre ellos. Pero Stiles todavía lo quería más cerca. Más. Con más fuerza. Quería sentirlo. Quería que su padre le hiciera el amor.  
─Fóllame─ susurró, mirando a Noah a los ojos. –Hazme el amor. Hazle el amor a tu único hijo. ¡Ámame!  
Las fosas nasales de Noah se encendieron. ─Nunca he follado a un hombre. Yo…Yo no sé cómo hacerlo.  
─Bueno… ─Stiles, casi dijo. ─¿Te gustaría intentarlo?─ Parecía una pregunta muy sosa, teniendo en cuenta que la erección de Noah se presionaba contra su muslo, pero él sabía que podría ser un asunto importante para Noah: era heterosexual, después de todo. Y era su padre.  
Los ojos de Noah vagaban por su cara antes de que repentinamente besara a Stiles de nuevo. Sus labios tenían sabor a chocolate y encontró su boca más dulce que el último beso que le había dado. La lengua juguetona de Stiles se metía en su boca y este la succionaba.  
─Sí─ dijo, abandonando los hinchados labios rosas de Stiles solamente para continuar con su cuello en su lugar lamiendo y succionando el sudor del día en su piel porosa, dejando calientes, besos urgentes por su garganta y dejando chupetones en su piel.  
Stiles jadeó, apenas capaz de pensar. ─Hay lubricante en mi cajonera.  
Noah no se movió, todavía arrastrando los labios por todo su cuello, mientras sus pulgares frotaban los pezones de Stiles y luego su vientre.  
Noah, intentó de nuevo. ─Lubricante.  
─Sí─ Noah levantó la cabeza y le dio un breve y duro beso.  
Excepto que el corto beso se convirtió en uno muy largo y Stiles terminó con las gruesas piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de su padre, sus estómagos y erecciones apretados uno contra el otro. Se besaron así; húmedos besos con la boca abierta, lenguas entrando y saliendo, por interminables minutos. Stiles se apartó con un gemido, jadeando en busca de aire. ─Nunca vamos a llegar a follar si seguimos besándonos papá.  
─Vamos. Lubricante. Y un condón.  
─Aquí─, dijo Janett de forma tranquila.  
Stiles volvió la cabeza y miró a Janett. Ella estaba acostada de lado, observándolos. Su bonita cara sonrojada y brillante. La chica empujó el lubricante y un condón hacia él.  
Stiles le dijo a Noah a regañadientes ─Sal de encima. Tengo que prepararme. No puedo hacerlo contigo encima.  
Noah tomó el lubricante de él. ─Yo lo haré. Quiero conocer toda parte de ti.  
─¿Sabes cómo? Ha sido un tiempo para mí, y va a doler como un cactus en el culo si no lo haces bien. Solo me han cogido por el culo quince ves hace muchísimo tiempo.  
Su padre rio al ver que Stiles era un versátil bisexual.  
Noah le dio una mirada. ─Las Mujeres tienen sexo anal también, ya sabes. Me he follado a una que otra que se deja  
─Correcto─ dijo Janett sonriente.  
Noah rodó fuera de él.  
Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles, casi como un toque físico. ─Abre las piernas─ dijo, con voz baja y ronca. Stiles lo hizo, y luego Noah estaba empujando sus muslos abiertos y tocando su agujero con sus dedos largos y lisos, masajeándolo.  
Tenía un agujero rosa y limpio. Estaba liso y era la parte más caliente que había tocado de su hijo. El agujero estaba rodeado de algunos vellos y se veía apetitoso. Era la mejor parte que había visto de su hijo.  
Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si debía empujar hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y se conformó con retorcerse un poco frenéticamente. Tenía que mantener sus dientes apretados para evitar mendigar por más. Estaba muy sensible allí abajo. Demasiado sensible. Y el morbo que le provocaba saber que era su padre quien le preparaba para meterle la polla le excitaba más y más.  
Lentamente, un dedo se deslizó en él. Quemó, sólo un poco, y Stiles se cerró alrededor de él, tratando de intensificar la quemadura. Se sentía bien, y él quería más. ─Vamos, yo no estoy hecho de porcelana. No soy tan delicado como crees. Méteme otro dedo papá. Puedo tomarlo.  
─¡Pero que puta!─ dijo Janett muerta de risa.  
El rostro de Noah estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. ─No. Cuando empiece a follarte no voy a ser suave.  
Stiles se estremeció y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que su padre le provocaba.  
Noah estaba penetrándolo con su dedo, duro y profundo. Trabajó un segundo dedo al lado del primero, y esta vez hubo algo de verdadero dolor mientras el músculo se estiraba para dar lugar a la intrusión, pero añadido a la sensación, hizo que todo se sintiera más nítido y mejor. Ahora tenía dos dedos hundiéndose en él y estirando su esfínter. De vez en cuando la punta de esos gruesos dedos tocaba su próstata.  
Stiles empujó sus caderas de nuevo contra la mano de Noah y su polla consiguió ponerse más dura por las entradas y salidas de los dedos su interior  
Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en sus llenas bolas mientras los dedos follaban contra él, pero no era suficiente. Todavía se sentía hueco, vacío.  
─¿Otro?─ Noah dijo, con la voz increíblemente baja.  
─Sí─ Stiles gimió con voz entrecortada, al borde de la mendicidad. Quería tener todo lo de su padre dentro. Quería su polla.  
Noah agregó un tercer dedo, y Stiles ya no podía formar palabras. Eran sólo las sensaciones sensoriales. Las frescas sábanas bajo él, el cuerpo caliente de Noah en contra suyo, el olor a sudor cambiando con desodorante y pre─semen. La manera ridícula en que su culo se sentía, repleto por tres gruesos dedos, su agujero ya estirado y dolorido, y los dedos de Noah no tenían comparación con el ancho de su pene. Los músculos de Stiles apretaban alrededor de los dedos, y el aliento de Noah atrapado en su garganta.  
─Muy bien, eso es todo─ Noah dijo entre dientes.  
Los dedos se deslizaron fuera lentamente, dejando a Stiles sintiéndose vacío y frío.  
El sonido de la apertura del envoltorio del condón lo excitó de una manera que no podría describir. Su padre le iba a follar.  
Él le iba a regalar su culo a quien era su prototipo de pareja perfecta.  
Tomando una profunda respiración, Stiles forzó sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Noah estaba allí, sonrojado, despeinado y excitado, los ojos oscuros y salvajes. Stiles sintió la presión de la polla de Noah contra su suave agujero dolorido. Noah deslizó sus manos bajo Stiles, levantando sus caderas.  
Con el lento deslizar de la polla de Noah en él, Stiles renunció a pensar y sólo podía gemir, el sonido procedente de algún lugar profundo en su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en puño en las sábanas tan apretadas que sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. Oyó a Noah esbozar un suspiro tembloroso.  
─Jesús. Mi hijo─ dijo Noah, su voz vacilante.  
Otra embestida, golpeando en su próstata, y los ojos de Stiles se voltearon en su cabeza. ─Dios. Sí, ahí padre. Dame más duro papi.  
Desenredando las manos de las sábanas, Stiles pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Noah, trayéndolo más cerca, y sus bocas se reunieron en otro hambriento y profundo beso. La sensación de su propia polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos, manchada de sudor y pre─semen, le hizo gemir.  
Noah aceleró el ritmo, y Stiles le clavó las uñas en la espalda de su padre mientras sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió con la forma de una O. Dios, él se sentía perfecto en su interior, su pene era largo y grueso, estirándolo hasta esa delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer, cada golpe volviéndolo a Stiles loco. Él estaba gimiendo y rogando por más y no podía parar, y Noah no estaba mejor, gruñendo y gimiendo encima de él mientras se movían juntos.  
En poco tiempo, el autocontrol de Noah se perdió por completo, y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas.  
─Oh Dios─ Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando Noah jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, el ritmo nada menos que frenético. Era como un Animal poseído. La cama crujía bajo ellos, y el olor a sexo llenaba el aire.   
Su agujero estaba demasiado sensible, húmedo y dolorido, y él sólo quería más, más de Noah, en este ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal, chocando contra él, llenándolo de forma tan correcta.  
Noah se retiró para mirar hacia abajo en él. Sus ojos aturdidos se encontraron. Una estocada final, dura y profunda, y un músculo a lo largo de la cara de Noah tembló, sus ojos ampliándose y sin ver. Su estómago empujó contra la polla de Stiles, duro, y Stiles arqueó la espalda mientras se corría con un grito lloroso, su agarre tan fuerte en los hombros de Noah que probablemente sería doloroso. Él estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Noah no estaba nada mejor, jadeando algo que sonaba como y posiblemente Dios. Los temblores corrían a través del cuerpo de Stiles, y Noah desplomado encima de él, también estaba temblando.  
─Eso Fue genial. Yo... ─ Stiles logró decir, con la voz temblorosa.   
Noah gruñó en su garganta, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo pesado, y caliente, y perfecto. ─Tan jodidamente perfecto.  
Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que le hizo volver la cabeza, pero algo lo hizo.  
Su mirada aturdida cayó sobre Janett.  
Ella estaba mirándolos con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Pero entonces ella sonrió, y Stiles pensó que probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.  
─ Eso fue muy caliente─ dijo con una sonrisa.  
Stiles se rió sin aliento. ─Sí. Bastante caliente.  
Noah se retiró y salió de Stiles para descansar a su lado. Él retiró el condón, lo ató y lo arrojó a la papelera al lado de la cama.  
─¿Bastante bien? ¿Debería estar ofendido? A mis 56 a casi nadie se le para y yo tuve una mega erección.  
Stiles volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, todavía aturdido por el placer –Eso fue porque yo te excité. Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente, para mantenerse a sí mismo de decir algo ridículo como Fue el mejor sexo de su vida o Por favor, fóllame de nuevo y nunca salgas de mí.  
Noah lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de repentinamente agarrarle su garganta, inclinarse y ajustar sus bocas juntas.  
Stiles se volvió hacia él plenamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los deliciosos pequeños escalofríos de placer que lo recorrían mientras se besaban despacio. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado el simple acto de besar tanto así.  
Un suave cuerpo femenino se presionó contra su espalda, y Stiles se puso tenso y abrió los ojos.  
─Ustedes tuvieron su diversión, chicos─ Janett dijo a la ligera. ─Ahora es mi turno.  
Noah dejó de besarlo, y Stiles aplastó la oleada de molestia.  
Era ridículo. Janett tenía razón: se suponía que debían estar teniendo un trío, y hasta ahora habían sido negligentes con ella.   
Stiles cerró los ojos y trató de perderse en el beso, aun así no logró sentir nada más que el sentido de obligación. El firme cuerpo de Noah se apretó contra su espalda, y una gran mano acarició su estómago, pesada y perfecta, y eso sí lo hizo jadear de placer. Noah mordisqueó su lóbulo. Sí, Stiles decidió, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse de nuevo.


	9. Ética profesional

Noah Stilinski se había al anochecer del día siguiente y luego de una autentica despedida tomo su vuelo de regreso despidiéndose de la fría noche que se untaba con el amanecer en donde Liam había dormido exactamente hasta las 06:17 de la mañana y se había despertado de golpe porque Monchito le había comenzado a morder los dedos de los pies.   
Su día comenzaba como cualquier otro estudiante. Temprano y sin ganas de iniciar a leer su libro de historia.  
Las marcas de la paliza que le había dado Stiles habían comenzado a desaparecer y en la actualidad eran casi invisibles. Se sirvió muy poco de desayuno, pues era lunes y el cereal debía durar durante los otros seis días. Se daba una ducha, y se vestía mientras metía la ropa en la lavadora, se cepillaba los dientes mientras veía las noticias en la tele que estaba pegada a la pared y luego se peinaba mientras le tiraba una pelotita a Monchito para que jugara. Se aseguraba de ponerle agua y comida y luego de eso se despedía de su perro y salía. Muchas veces no logró alcanzar el bus de las 6:40 y debía caminar unas cuadras solo.   
Nunca se había enamorado y pensaba que eso podía ser lo más estúpido que alguien pudiera hacer. Lo veía como un chiste. Como algo innecesario, sin embargo, en su caminata solitaria, pensó en que sería bonito tener a alguien caminando a su lado.  
Tomar la mano de alguien y prepararle café. Estudiar y ducharse juntos. Salir a cenar a un restaurante caro y viajar hasta la playa para ver la puesta de sol.   
Por un momento Liam entró en pánico. Si quería hacer eso y verlo, debía darse prisa. La ceguera en sus ojos seguía comiéndole la córnea y pronto toda su vida quedaría a oscuras.  
Pensó en como seria caminar por la calle sin ver nada, caminar por su casa sin tropezar o lavar los platos sin romper uno. Su vida sería una mierda.  
Una definitiva mierda.  
Stiles estaba sentado en la sala de espera en donde el reloj tocaba con la manecilla el último número de la tarde y por suerte y al parecer él era el último paciente que tenía en el registro el doctor Chris Argent.  
Mientras estaba sentado a que saliera el chico que había entrado hace más de media hora pensó en dos cosas. La primera y más urgente fue en pedir una disculpa a Liam Dunbar por haberle golpeado y mandarle al hospital. Lo segundo que pensó fue en molestar a Theo tirándole huevos podridos en la entrada de su casa.  
Haría ambas, durante el transcurso de la semana. No había sabido nada de Britt, ni en la escuela, ni de mensajes, ni llamadas. Ella jamás pidió disculpas o algo por el estilo. Simplemente se marchó de su vida y aquello se sentía bien. Si algo quería Stiles ahora, era vivir su vida de una manera extrema, tener sexo sin ataduras.   
Stiles se había preparado para el examen, según su ex, debía ser problemas en la próstata y luego de buscar en el periódico encontró en la parte inferior de la página la dirección y datos del doctor que estaba tras esa puerta, metiéndole el dedo en el culo a un chico.   
Joder.   
Que vergüenza sentiría él al estar ahí. ¿Y si tenía una erección? ¿Y si gemía? ¿Y si pedía que le añadieran otro dedo?  
Habían muchas cosas que le asustaban, sin embargo, si quería saber que le pasaba en las bolas, debía atenderse.  
Cuando vio la manija de la puerta girar y abrirse, vio al chico salir tranquilo, y como si nada hubiera pasado jamás. Aquello le calmó bastante, sin embargo, cuando vio al doctor, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sintió el frio en las palmas de sus manos.   
─Tú sigues ¿No?─ le preguntó Chris a Stiles como si no fuera obvio que él era el único chico en la sala de espera.  
─...Supongo─ le respondió Stiles levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta que Chris mantenía abierta. El señor no tenía cara de enojado, ni mucho menos de amigable. Se veía como alguien que quería terminar su jordana laboral e ir de regreso a casa.  
─Contigo termina mi día─ le dijo cuándo Stiles había pasado ─Toma asiento.  
El consultorio era muy amplio. Incluso era más grande que su habitación. A un lado estaba el escritorio y una computadora. Había dos sillas giratorias frente al escritorio en donde Stiles se sentó. Las paredes estaban decoradas con imágenes de los genitales masculinos y todas sus partes internas.   
Pensó en todas las cosas feas que le iban a hacer ahí al punto que la piel de los brazos se le erizó y tragó en seco.   
─¿Estas nervioso?─ le preguntó Chris al ver la cara asustada de Stiles. El chico parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.   
─Yo...Yo solo un poco...No sé qué me hacen aquí─ Sintió la voz reseca y una mancha de sudor bajo las axilas. Quería irse. Tenía miedo.  
─Tranquilo. Lo que necesitamos para el examen es que estés relajado ─ Chris le dijo mirándolo mientras tomaba un esfero y una ficha de datos─ Entre más relajado te encuentres esto será más sencillo.  
No salió sonido humano de la garganta de Stiles.  
─¿Cuál es tu nombre?─ le preguntó con pluma en mano.  
─ Stiles Stilinski.  
─¿Edad?  
─Tengo 26. El próximo año 27 y al siguiente tendré 28.  
Chris lo miró muy serio. Tal pareció que la bromita no le causo ningún tipo de gracia. Estaba cansado y quería irse pronto. ─Vamos a ver si te ríes cuando te meta un dedo─ Él lo dijo bajito. Casi imperceptible y Stiles apenas le escucho.  
─¿Disculpe?  
─No. Nada. Olvídalo. ─Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual ¿Sífilis? ¿Gonorrea? ¿VIH? ¿SIDA?  
─No. Nada de eso.  
─¿Tienes pareja sexual?  
─Tenia. Me engaño. Ahora estoy soltero y he acabado aquí.  
Chris vio los labios de Stiles y sin duda eran los labios más sexys que alguna vez hubiera visto. Su labio inferior se veía suave y brillante mientras que el labio superior tenía ese punto regordete en la mitad que tanto le había atraído desde que vio a Stiles por primera vez. Se fijó en sus ojos y en su mirada cansada y nerviosa. Miró la palidez de su rostro y en los lunares de su mejilla izquierda. El chico sin duda era guapo y por solo un segundo recordó lo que le había prometido a Peter: Buscar a alguien para hacer un trio.  
El chico era atractivo. No tenía enfermedades. Estaba limpio y soltero. Sin embargo sabía que si quería considerar la idea tenía que tomar en cuenta si el chico era gay y si estaba dispuesto a tener sexo. Debía hacerlo gozar durante el examen. Hacerlo bien y que Stiles se sintiera consentido. Iba a hacerlo ver estrellas.  
─¿Orientación Sexual?  
─Heterosexual....bueno Bisexual. Tuve dos parejas de sexo masculino y hace poco salí con una chica pero me traicionó.   
─¿Entonces te consideras Bisexual?  
─Sí. Seguro soy eso.   
Chris quiso gritar por dentro. Ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil. Hacer que Stiles quisiera o al menos considerara su idea.  
─¿Hace cuánto tuviste relaciones sexuales?  
─Hace mucho tiempo. Con mi ex novia pasé tres años jalándome el ganso. Ella era muy reprimida conmigo. Nunca me toco el pene y nunca me dio mamadas, pero tenía sexo con otro─ Stiles sabía que nada de lo que dijera en esas paredes iba a salir de ahí ─Y con los otros dos chicos que estuve yo siempre fui el activo.  
─¿El activo?  
─Sí. Yo hacía...de hombre en la cama.  
Chris asintió. Ya podría preguntar cosas más íntimas después. ─¿A qué debo tu consulta?  
─Yo...Yo tuve un problema. Bueno, creo que aún lo tengo.  
─¿Cuál es ese problema?─ Chris dejó a un lado el esfero y la ficha y escuchó atentamente a Stiles.  
Luego de que le contara como le habían succionado la verga y luego hubiera visto todo su semen "podrido", Chris le preguntó.  
─¿Sabes que comió tu ex novia esa mañana?  
─No. ¿Para que serviría eso?  
Chris rió bajito ─Olvídalo. Ahora si comencemos a examinarte. Puedes quitarte la ropa y ponerla ahí─ Señalo un estante en la pared.  
Stiles comenzó sacándose la camiseta y por primera vez Chris vio la pálida piel debajo. Tenía abundante pelo negro en el pecho y en sus axilas. Tenía tetillas rosadas y erectas ahora, con una leve cantidad de vello decorando sus aureolas.  
─Siéntate por acá─ le dijo Chris dándole unas palmaditas a la camilla verde y Stiles respiro antes de acercarse. Aun cargaba su jean, pero se sentía desnudo frente al hombre mayor quien muy amablemente le puso un estetoscopio y examino su espalda, la cual estaba llena de lunares que Chris quiso besar inmediatamente, pero se contuvo. No podía serle infiel a Peter, quien seguramente lo esperaba en casa con un caliente pie de manzana y vino tinto.  
El aparato examino el pecho de Stiles y Chis toco los vellos de su pecho.  
Miro su pecho. Estaba bañado en sudor. Sus pelos se arremolinaban en dibujos caprichosos pegándose a sus curvas. Dos pezones rosados y duros remataban sus pectorales de ensueño. No era muy musculoso, pero sus formas eran tan sensuales y su vello tan masculino, que le daban un magnetismo del que no se podía desprender.  
Stiles le explicaba lo que había sucedido y cuál era la razón por la cual había venido, sin embargo, el doctor Chris así no lo escuchaba, porque estaba prendido de su pecho desnudo, de sus brazos de macho y su sudor chorreante de miedo y vergüenza de Stiles. Tomó un brazo de Stiles y lo puso tras de su nuca, y al subir el brazo, su axila oscura y poblada de rizos mojados quedó ante su vista.  
Un olor a hombre sudado, viril, le tambaleó en su sitio. Olía bien, para nada mal. Parecía haber tomado una ducha hace unas horas y se veía limpio.   
Cerró los ojos, como para aprisionar todo ese aroma tan sensual en su nariz. De frente, los pelos se espesaban debajo de su ombligo y sombreaba de negro todo su bajo vientre. Podía adivinar su poblado pubis, apenas un centímetro más abajo.   
Le estaba dando un espectáculo maravilloso  
Cuando Chris le pidió a Stiles que se recostara en la camilla este solo le miro un segundo y con algo de resistencia se recostó.  
─¿Era necesario que se acerque tanto a mi axila? ¿También debía bañarme antes de estar aquí?  
Chris sonrió y evito contestar eso. El chico lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Stiles miro el cielo raso por un momento y lo siguiente que supo fue que Chris estaba desabotonado su jean y poniendo el estetoscopio cerca de su ingle.  
─Joder─ dijo Stiles cuando sintió la cosa helada cerca de su pelvis –Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ir a mi selva me hubiera afeitado al menos. No sabía que tenía que examinar todo de mí.  
─Stilinski…─ Le dijo –He visto peores selvas que las tuyas. Examino un equipo de futbol diario y créeme, ellos no huelen tan bien como tú.  
Stiles rio un momento hasta que los dedos de chis bajaron su jean y su boxer, dejando a la vista mayor cantidad de vellos, pero esta vez Stiles no dijo nada.  
El menor pensó rápidamente “todo es parte de un examen. Solo eso. No te excites”  
Chris siguió poniendo el estetoscopio cerca de los vellos púbicos de Stiles y luego en su ingle, y después sobre sus velos nuevamente.  
“No te excites. Que no se te pare. Piensa en conejitos y ponis. Piensa en abejitas y ositos”  
─Whao Stilinski. Tal parece que tienes una erección.  
Las palabras de Chris le llegaron fuertes al oído y la vergüenza se pintó de rojo en su cara. De un momento a otro sus orejas se sintieron calientes y su cuello sudoroso. –Yo…Yo lo lamento. Enserio Doctor. Lo siento...─ Stiles se veía muy avergonzado y cuando trato de levantarse de la camilla Chris le puso una mano en el pecho haciendo que se mantuviera intacto.  
─No te preocupes. A todos les pasa, es una reacción normal de la anatomía humana.   
─Es que yo no estoy seguro.  
Chris toco nuevamente la pelvis de Stiles buscando algún ganglio inflamado, pero no encontró absolutamente nada, sin embargo la cara avergonzada de Stiles advertía que quería dejar el consultorio lo más rápido posible. –Stilinski, esta bien. No pasa nada. He visto a machos erectarse cuando son tocados en la pelvis y mientras están en el examen de próstata. Ya me he acostumbrado.  
─El problema… es que soy bisexual.  
─¿Y?─ pregunto Chris mientras sacaba el estetoscopio de sus oídos y lo dejaba en una mesilla.  
─Que el toque otro hombre me pone caliente─ Stiles dijo que su memoria hablara y rápidamente se arrepintió de dejar que su excitación controlara –Perdón, no quise decir eso.  
Chris rio, pues Stiles estaba muy rojo, y la palidez de su cuerpo ayudaba a que las mejillas se vieran aún más rojas. –Está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
Chis fue al informe y comenzó a anotar datos sobre Stiles, quien se puso una mano en la entrepierna y Chris sonrió.   
─¿Cuánto falta para terminar?  
─Chico, ni hemos empezado─ le dio el mayor y siguió preguntando ─¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?  
Stiles no creía que este tipo de preguntas se hacían y nuevamente sintió vergüenza y su polla engrosarse un poco más. –Yo…Pues hace cuatro días.  
─¿Y has tenido alguna clase de pensamiento caliente desde entonces?  
─Yo….Eh, no. yo no, bueno, quizás uno, pero nada exagerado.  
Chis asintió mientras tomaba apunte y luego dejo de escribir y fue por un pomo grande que decía en letras azules LUBE.   
Stiles quería morirse. Su polla estaba muy dura. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Ni siquiera su mano podía cubrir su erección que se encontraba debajo de su jean.  
─Sácate el jean y el boxer, y descuida, vas a tener que masturbarte al final de la sesión para examinar tu semen.  
Chris saco un aparato eléctrico que tenía unas chapuletas en los extremos, seguido de unos cables y mientras Stiles se desnudaba por completo y se acostaba en la camilla, sintió la mirada de Chris luego de una risilla.


	10. Masaje de próstata

Stiles se quedó recostado viendo hacia el techo mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la que le está ocurriendo. Y justo cuando ya estaba alejándose de su erección sintió los cálidos y ásperos dedos de Chris tomar su pene y moverlo hacia un lado.  
Su pene rápidamente se inyecto de sangre y se comenzó a hincar. Su polla caía sobre sus vellos públicos y la sentía tiesa.  
Chris se acercó a la camilla y tomo una pierna de Stiles y la separo un poco dejando que los testículos de Stiles no sintieran presión alguna.   
Chris podría tocar la polla de Stiles, llevársela a la boca, succionar la brillante gota de líquido pre seminal que caída por su glande hacia la piel de su vientre. Podría chuparle los pezones y lamerle las bolas, pero tenía un esposo en casa, que él esperaba y no iba a hacerlo sin su consentimiento, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Stiles era el chico que él quería para complementar el trio que tanto deseaba Peter.   
El aparato que tenía iba a enviar impulsos eléctricos a sus partes, que de cierta manera dolorosa estimularían un poco al chico. Tomo dos de los extremos y los ubicó en sus músculos oblicuos que se veían muy bien trabajados y que se perdían luego en la mata de vellos oscura. Los otros los puso en la entrepierna de Stiles, cerca de sus testículos, y cuando estuvieron fijadas en su lugar comenzó a enviar la estimulación eléctrica.  
La primera fue imperceptible, la segunda casi igual, la tercera recién hizo que Stiles se moviera un poco de donde estaba. La cuarta hizo que mordiera sus labios, pues sentía que algo le estiraba en la parte interna y que algo jugaba dentro de sus testículos.   
Sentía como si sus bolas estuvieran siendo acariciadas, o si alguien les estuviera una pluma de ángel por el escroto. En su pelvis ocurría un efecto similar, como cosquillas y sus músculos contrayéndose.   
Iba a comprar una de esas máquinas después.  
Con el quinto intento trato de aguantar el gemido, pero con el sexto impulso eléctrico el gemido que salió o pudo ser contendió y llego a oídos de Chris quien apunto eso en el informe. El séptimo hizo que Stiles se encobara, en el octavo Stiles comenzó a tocar su ingle y a masajearla para adaptarla al delicioso dolor que la maquinita le provocaba. Cuando el impulso nueve llego este gimió mas alto y chis lo observo y volvió a anotar y para el décimo impulso Stiles tenía su mano rodeando su polla que había crecido como una antes la había visto.   
Chris se acercó, mientras aún tenía su polla en su mano y levemente le toco los testículos palpó su calentura y luego reviso si la consistencia de estos era la adecuada, trato de presionarlos y luego los estiro un poco.  
─¿No debería ponerse guantes?─ le pregunto Stiles.  
─Debería─ respondió él sin dejar de palpar y revisar su epidídimo –Pero dices que estas limpio y además debo tocar tus testículos, pues puede que aquí este tu problema.  
Mientras chis examinaba sus testículos tiles comenzó a masajear su polla un poco. Un leve movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, y cuando se encontró con Chris mirándole pensó en que le iba a retar, pero eso no sucedió. El doctor solo fue por algo de lubricante y lo puso en el glande de la rosada polla de Stiles.  
El líquido era frio y algo espeso, pero eso hacía más fácil la estimulación. –Eso hará que es una buena cantidad de semen al final.  
─¿Ósea que de verdad debo masturbarme?  
─Si─ le dijo Chris –Pero primero vamos a estimular tu uretra con el sounding y luego debo revisar tu próstata a ver en qué condiciones se encuentra.  
─¿Qué es sounding?  
─Es una práctica moderna, hace poco fue descubierta y ahora muchos hombres la utilizan mientras se masturban─ explicó mientras Stiles le prestaba atención. Chis fue a su cajón y extrajo un ferrito circular de dieciséis centímetros de largo y lo mojo en lubricante –Consiste en meter este cilindro por la uretra y estimularlo por dentro.  
A Stiles casi se le salen los ojos. Sabía que no quería hacer eso y que le tenía miedo a cualquier cosa que se metiera en su ano y mucho más en su uretra, que era algo jodidamente angosto.  
Chris tomo la polla babosa de Stiles sin guante y sintió la caliente barra de carne que el chico tenia. Joder. Era muy caliente y que se lo lleven al infierno si no quería chuparla en ese instante. De un momento a otro el aire comenzó a oler a sudor y a semen. Quería al chico y lo quería en un trio.  
Pronto.  
Chris vio cuando Stiles se tapó los ojos con algo de dolor y puso la punta de la barrita en el hueco de la uretra. Comenzó un leve masaje en su pene sin soltar el tubito. Palpaba la vena que se encuentra debajo del pene y jugaba con sus bolas un poco mientras introducía el fino juguete de metal.  
Cuando tuvo 4 centímetros de ese aparato metido en su polla Stiles se movió y no exactamente de dolor, si no de placer haciendo que Chris sonriera un poco e introdujera el fierrito metálico un par de centímetros más.  
La mano desprotegida de Chris daba suaves masajes en el vientre de Stiles y de vez en cuando tocaba sus pezones erectos. Luego volvía a estimular su pene y después apretaba sus bolas que parecían hinchadas.  
Presiono el tubito un poco más y la uretra de Stiles se abrió mágicamente dejando que el fierrito se deslizara por sí solo. Chris solo mantenía su pene erecto hacia arriba mientras la uretra tragaba todo el tubito metálico por cuenta propia.  
Stiles ya quería correrse. Necesitaba hacerlo.  
Chris saco el fierrito y luego lo volvió a introducir y las ganas de eyacular se volvieron a hacer presentes. Chis era el mejor doctor de todos y de eso quedo muy seguro Stiles.  
Viendo la cara de Stiles, la excitación de su húmedo pene, y sus gemidos, Chris estaba seguro de que no se negaría a ser follado con los dedos, o bueno, a su examen de próstata.  
─Date la vuelta por favor─ le dijo. Pon las rodillas aquí y aquí─ le dijo dando unos golpecitos a la camilla en donde debía ponerse.  
Stiles se puso como le dijo y se sintió expuesto, pero eso no importaba. Ahora ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era correrse.  
El doctor Chris se agachó frente a su trasero descubierto y lo miró atentamente:   
─¡Qué culo tan velludo! Tal vez sería conveniente que lo afeitaras algún día. Vamos a ver – le dijo, y acercándose a la camilla, le abrió desmesuradamente las nalgas. Lanzó una ahogada exclamación de aprobación y sonrió un poco. Parecía que había sido abierto hace muchísimos años, era probable de que le doliera un poco, pero lo haría suave y lento, sobretodo lo haría disfrutar.  
Unas gotas de lubricante fueron suficientes directo en el ano de Stiles quien sintió el frio líquido. Luego un dedos jugando de arriba hacia abajo. Por toda su raja mientras trataba de concentrarse. Miro por abajo y vio su pene gotear hacia abajo mientras Chris ya comenzaba a hacer algo de presión con su dedo, que, con algo de tiempo logro entrar.  
El interior de Stiles estaba caliente y suave. Sin duda era como haber metido el dedo en un culo de terciopelo. Cuando Stiles gimió Chris retrocedió su dedo un poco y luego lo comenzó a meter de nuevo.  
Y así empezó un suave mete y saca mientras Stiles se retorcía por el placer que un dedo le estaba provocando. El doctor Chris le acariciaba la espalda semi musculosa y llena de lunares mientras lo preparaba para un segundo dedo.  
Entro con unas gotas más de lubricante y presión. Los dos dedos se juntaron como uno solo y Stiles se abrió amenamente para estos.   
Los gemidos no paraban de salir de sus rosados labios. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a correrse. Ya no sentía ni miedo, ni temor ni vergüenza. Las manos y los dedos de Chris lo habían llevado al cielo y de regreso.  
Cuando menos lo supo una presión en su interior y una sonrisa del doctor Chris, le anunciaba que ya tenía dos dedos dentro y Stiles apenas había sentido dolor.  
Era maravilloso, pues a pesar de no haber querido hacer esto ahora lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho.  
Cuando el Doctor Chris comenzó a palpar su próstata se percató de que esta se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y Stiles gemía cada vez que la presionaba. A pesar de que ya sabía que su próstata estaba bien, él siguió presionando aquel puto dulce del chico quien gemía y se mordía los labios.  
El sudor de su frente había atraído a su cabello y sus labios estaban semiabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, solamente concentrándose en su placer.  
Chris ahora tenía una gran erección, y era una muy grande. Su polla de 24 centímetros caía hacia un lado por dentro del pantalón y lo que lo había puesto así, eran los gemidos que aquel chico hacía.   
“Oh” “así” “más, más” “que rico se siente”  
Infidelidad sin penetración no cuenta, se dijo Chris quien ahora se tocaba por encima de la ropa mientras seguía follando a Stiles con sus dedos.  
El interior era resbaloso y acogedor. Si así se sentían sus dedos como iba a sentirse su pollon enterrado en aquel culito de Stiles Stilinski. Apenas lo conocía y ya quería verlo debajo de él mientras le penetraba.  
Chris retiro sus dedos con mucho cuidado y lo siguiente que sintió Stiles fue algo raspando su trasero.  
Era su rostro.  
─Me gusta mucho eso─ dijo Chris ─No hará falta rasurarlo.   
Y acercó nuevamente su cara. Esta vez lo hizo de manera tal que su nariz se metió entre los vellos de su raja. Stiles se arqueó de placer al sentir ese nuevo contacto y por un leve momento quiso decirle a Chris que se detuviera.   
Que estaba mal.   
Que no debía.   
Pero solo se dejó ir.   
Sintió su exagerada aspiración, mientras le volvía a abrir el trasero con sus manos grandes y cálidas. Instintivamente Stiles se inclinó sobre la camilla y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo. El Doctor Chris, después de olerle el trasero, metió su lengua cuan larga era, recorriendo y lamiendo toda la zona.   
A Stiles. A Stiles, su cliente. Su paciente.  
─¡Qué sensación maravillosa!─ fue lo que dijo Stiles al sentir eso por primera vez en su vida. Nunca nadie le había comido el ano, y aquí estaba, su primera vez y con un doctor maduro y guapo.   
Su lengua acariciaba el contorno de su agujero, bañaba sus pelos llenándolos de saliva caliente y besaba con grandes ruidos sus pálidas nalgas que no dejaba de amasar con sus fuertes y venudas. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Nunca.   
El contacto de su recio mentón contrastaba con ese sector tan delicado y suave de los hombres, haciéndome sentir la rudeza de su dura barba velluda. Eso a Stiles le volvía loco y sus movimientos acompasados con sus embates, pedían más y más. Sus labios se pegaban a su ano expuesto, subiendo o descendiendo también hasta mis pelotas que colgaban contraídas.   
Todo de el en la parte trasera fue besado, adorado, chupado y lamido.  
Stiles miro por debajo de sus piernas y se encontré con las piernas abiertas y arrodilladas del Doctor sobre la camilla. Entre medio de ellas aparecía su pene erecto y chorreante de líquido pre seminal. Su glande había adquirido una dimensión notable. De tan dura que estaba, la verga apenas se movía, apuntando recta y gorda hacia adelante.  
Era enorme.  
Sin duda alguna era la polla más grande que alguna vez vería, sin embargo el miedo de ser penetrado por semejante animal le puso los pelos de punta.  
Entonces Chris se acomodó rápidamente y me metió su polla entre las piernas. Stiles aprisionó su miembro entre ellas, sintiendo como se frotaba contra sus colgantes pelotas. Él aulló de placer y sujetándole por detrás, le masajeaba los pectorales como si fueran tetas.   
No había necesidad de decir palabras, solo se dejaban llevar como una coreografía erótica.  
Sus movimientos se aceleraron, y todo el contacto entre el culo de Stiles y su verga, parecía anatómicamente diseñado para el placer. No le estaba penetrando, pero la sensación era de una intensidad increíble, porque toda su dureza masajeaba la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.   
Cuando finalmente Stiles creyó que se estaba desmayando en realidad estaba teniendo un orgasmo alucinante, ya que su pene, se agitaba sin contacto alguno en el aire.  
La verga del Doctor Chris se frotaba casi violentamente por todo su perineo, bolas y el umbral de su ojete, pero dejaba libre su polla, que para asombro del pálido comenzó a echar todo su semen en contracciones muy fuertes. Entonces el Doctor Chris le giró poniéndome de frente a él, y ayudó a que evacuara todo su líquido tomando su polla entre sus manos y exprimiéndola como si ordeñara una vaca.  
Recogiendo una leve cantidad de semen en un mini envase para examinarla más tarde.  
El Doctor Chris se detuvo. Y le sorprendió que no eyaculara. Cuando todo terminó, le sonrió levemente y se apartó. Tomo una toalla blanca de su cajo y comenzó a limpiar la humedad de sus partes íntimas y luego limpio a Stiles, quien aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo.  
Chris le sonrió ─¿Eso ha sido todo o quieres más?  
─Es un pésimo doctor─ le dijo Stiles mientras lo miraba severamente –Usted no examina a los demás ¿o sí?  
─No. claro que no─ le dijo tomando asiento mientras en el frasco anotaba el nombre de Stiles.  
─¿Por qué yo?  
─¿Por qué tú?─ Chris pensó un momento y comenzó –Vi como disfrutabas mientras te follaba con mis dedos y lo excitado que te pusiste cuando te lamí el culo… así que, te tengo una propuesta chico, y es muy buena.  
Stiles miro dudoso y comenzó a vestirse. El consultorio olía a semen.  
─Mi esposo y yo hemos considerado adecuado cumplir nuestras fantasías. Él es mucho más loco que yo y ha querido un trio─ Stiles escuchaba atentamente –Le dije que lo haría pero con una condición…Yo escogería al chico. Y como soy médico tengo ventaja. ¡Tú está sano! Eres guapo y bisexual. Mi esposo y yo podríamos hacerte muchas más cosas de las que te hice ahora y todos disfrutaremos.  
─¿Me está ofreciendo sexo?  
─es una gran oferta y nadie debe enterarse. ¿A poco no te hice pasar bien? imagina ahora con alguien más.  
La oferta era tentadora, pero tenía miedo.  
─Solo quiero que te hagas un examen de sangre para estar 100% seguro de que no tienes VIH y búscame aquí cuando pueda. Puedes pensarlo, pero si no estás aquí con el examen de sangre dentro de los siguientes tres días, lo tomare como un NO.  
Chris fue firme en eso.  
─Yo no sé qué decir ahora…Vine por otra cosa. ¿Cómo estoy de salud?  
─Tú no tienes nada. Seguramente tu novia había tomado leche con hojuelas de maíz y el constante movimiento de una mamada más el sabor salado del pene hizo que ella vomitara. Eso es todo.  
─¿Y porque no me dijo eso desde un inicio?  
─¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte gemir? ¡Jamás!  
Stiles termino de vestirse y furioso salo del consultorio. Estaba tan enojado que si veía a cualquiera frente a él lo golpearía. Su cara ardía y sus piernas aun temblaban del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Jamás regresaría ahí.  
No quería volver a saber nada de Chris.  
Al otro lado de la ciudad Liam lloraba intensamente en su cama abrazado a Monchito, pues en su último examen visual había salido que su ceguera había aumentado en un 30% y eso era grave. Muy grave.


	11. El sucio secreto de Stiles

Stiles había pasado más de media hora mientras el señor, quien también tenía una granja en las afueras de la ciudad, le atendía. Había ido ahí por dos cubetas de huevos podridos. La tienda, era muy poco visitada y el dueño era muy lento. Tomaba un huevo, lo agitaba en el aire y luego lo ponía a contra luz. Unos eran para él, y los otros eran puestos a la venta.   
─¿Y para que quieres estas porquerías?─ le preguntó el tiendero tomando en cuenta que nadie quiere estar cerca de un huevo podrido cuando explotan, pues apestan intensamente al punto de hacer vomitar a algunos.  
─Una tarea de biología─ respondió Stiles medio impaciente.  
Luego de unos cuarenta minutos más, Stiles ya tenía 24 huevos podridos embalados y encubetados para llevar. Esta feliz mientras su corazón latía rápido y se decía internamente “Esto no es ilegal, esto no es ilegal”.  
─¿Cuánto es por los huevos?   
─Son 8 dólares─ le dijo el viejo con calma.  
─¿8 Dólares? Me los está vendiendo más caros que aquellos que se encuentran en buen estado.  
─Si, a poco crees que no perdí mi tiempo buscando esos dichosos huevos.  
─Pero están demasiado caros. Esos huevos no sirven.  
El viejo le miró por un momento mientras Stiles se apresuraba a sacar la billetera enojado –O son los ocho dólares o me la chupas detrás del mostrador.  
Stiles casi se ahoga en su propia saliva al escucha lo que el viejo tiendero le decía. Si hubiera sido alguien más joven lo haría, pero era un viejo. Y eso era desagradable. ─¡No voy a chuparle la polla viejo asqueroso!─ le dijo poniendo los billetes en el mostrador y tomando las cubetas de huevas para salir de la tienda.  
─Pero si a ti te encantan las pollas muchacho─ le dijo mientras Stiles salía y eso fue casi considerado un insulto y haciendo que se tropezaba tomo uno de sus huevos y lo dejó caer en medio de la tienda.  
─¡Ups! Se me cayó. Bueno chao─ y se fue dejando al viejo enojado y a la tienda con un olor tan fétido que nadie en los próximos días se atrevería a entrar.  
El sarcasmo y la maldad cubierta de torpeza e inocencia era algo que nunca dejaría de lado. Tan rápido como salió de la tienda se encontró con el viento helado y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que había investigado.   
Google view le había salvado, puesto que tenía referencias de donde vivía Theo Raeken, pero no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo, luego de investigar un poco más tenía hasta fotos de la casa, e incluso, en una de las fotos aparecía Theo saliendo de la puerta principal.  
Su casa, la cual seguramente había sido pagado por sus padres, tenía dos pisos, y era la copia exacta de las casa de suburbios. Tenía un balcón de madera y un jardín corto al frente. El tejado estaba pintado de un verde oscuro y las paredes eran blanco hueso. También había un coche, que Theo jamás había sacado, pues estaba muy brillante y nuevo.  
Cuando Stiles se aseguró de estar frente a la casa de Theo dejó ambas cubetas de huevos en el piso. Sintió el frio y la adrenalina llegar a sus huesos mientras su corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, y apropiándose del poco valor que tenia se agacho a tomar un par de huevos y comenzó a arrojarlos directo a la casa. El primero explotó justo en la entrada al balcón, y el segundo casi en la puerta.  
Cada huevo hizo un sonido húmedo y duro, supuestamente los huevos se llenaban de gas y el cascarón se engrosaba más de lo normal. Stiles se acercó un poco y comenzó a arrojar huevos directo al techo y luego al segundo piso de la casa.   
Seguido de eso, tomo un par de huevos más y arrojo frente a la puerta y ambos explotaron justo en su entrada nuevamente.   
La emoción y la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento no se comparaban a nada sentido antes. Tomo más huevos y los reventó en el césped que adornaba su patio frontal. Bajo la luz de la luna solo podía ver la humedad brillante y babosa contaminando el césped.   
Tomó más huevos y los reventó en el jardín, otros en su puerta, y otros en el tejado, se agacho tomando otros huevos mientras se preparaba y ponía en posición para tirarlos justo en una ventana. Estaba feliz y se encontraba muy cómodo haciendo eso hasta que escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta justo detrás de él. Ese sonido le puso los pelos de punta y por como había sonado, supo inmediatamente que el sonido detrás de él pertenecía a Theo Raeken, quien tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y las piernas un poco separados mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y a un lado, observando el acto infantil de Stiles.   
─No esperaba una visita a estas horas de la noche─ dijo Theo acercándose un poco, acto que hizo que Stiles diera un paso hacia atrás.  
─Yo… Yo tampoco esperaba verte a estas horas─ le respondió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda ocultando otros huevos que había agarrado.  
─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y lo que ocultaba detrás en sus manos. El olor lo estaba mareando y las ganas de poner sus manos en el cuello del chico pálido y estrangularlo hasta dejarlo en el piso medio muerto comenzaron a crecerle.  
─Yo, nada. Solo pasaba por aquí─ le dijo, sabiendo que aquello era muy jodidamente fingido –Pero creo que ya me debo ir.  
─¿Tan temprano?─ le preguntó Theo. –Recién llego, podría invitarte unas cervezas dentro. Vamos, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo amigo.  
─¡Son casi las once de la noche!─ dijo Stiles sarcásticamente. –No podría quedarme aunque quisiera.  
─Por el tiempo no te preocupes, yo mismo prometo dejarte en la puerta de tu casa.   
─No, Theo, enserio, yo creo que mejor me voy─ le dijo mientras.  
─Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que dejes limpia toda mi casa. Estaba limpia y ahora huele a mierda.  
─¡Ha de ser porque tú vives aquí!─ le respondió aclamando la furia que sentía de que le hubiera robado a su chica ─¡Eres una mala persona Theo! ¡Destruiste una relación de tres años!─ le gritó casi en la cara mientras tiraba el resto de los huevos de la cubeta con una patada.  
─¿Yo destruí tu miserable relación? En tres años no pudiste hacer lo que yo le hice en una sola noche─ le dijo Theo acercándose y tomándole del cabello mientras le susurraba al oído –Le hice gemir como perra en celo, le chupe las tetas y le mordí los pezones, le comí el coño y luego lloriqueó de placer mientras la follaba duro y salvajemente. ¿Pudiste hacer tu alguna de esas cosas alguna vez?  
Stiles quedó en silencio y Theo prosiguió susurrándole en el oído mientras agarraba su cabello más y más fuerte haciéndolo gemir de dolor.  
─No sabes cómo calentar a una chica, pero no te engañes, todos sabemos que te van los coños y las vergas… ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y la comes un rato?  
─¡Eres un maldito cerdo puerco!─ le dijo Stiles a regañadientes mientras trataba de alejarse de Theo, quien lo tenía bien agarrado de la cintura y del cabello. Estaba en su jardín, de noche bajo la luz de la luna mientras el frio secaba las gotas de sudor en la piel de Theo, quien había estado corriendo mientras hacía ejercicios al aire libre.   
─Sé que te gustan las pollas, y que alguna vez te sentiste atraído por mí. ¿Crees que no me enteré?─ le dijo apartándose y dejándolo en libertad mientras Stiles jadeaba.  
─¿Qué cosa?  
Theo se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez sin agarrarle del cabello, solo de la cintura y pegó su boca a la oreja mientras comenzaba a susurrar ─Olías mis bóxers luego de las prácticas de futbol. Un chico del equipo te vio, y luego, la siguiente semana yo mismo me quedé y lo que vi me molestó un poco, pero luego, el morbo se acumuló en mi pene, mientras veía como restregabas toda la tela frontal de mi boxer en tu nariz y la pasabas por tu boca aspirándola. Eras una putita desde hace 4 años. ¿Te gustaba eso Stiles? ¿Te gustaba oler los bóxers sucios de un chico que nunca pudiste tener?  
─¡Cállate!─ le dijo Stiles mientras le mordía el hombro haciendo que Theo le soltara rápidamente mientras se quejaba. ─¡Eso es una bola de mierda! ¡Es mentira! ¡Nunca me viste haciendo eso! ¡Mientes!  
─¡Oh vamos! ¡Yo mismo te vi! No tienes por qué negarlo, es más, te propongo que vayamos dentro y ahí puedes hacerlo de nuevo.  
─Me das asco─ dijo Stiles a punto de marcharse, pero Theo le tomó del brazo. –Mira Stiles, sé que no soy de tu agrado, eso ya me ha quedado claro, y es evidente que yo también te odio, pero mira… Toda esa furia podía quedar en mi cama y es más que obvio que yo también siento ira. Tú podrías desquitarte de Britt y de mí, abriendo tu boquita para yo poder follartela, y yo podría desquitarme de ti por hacer que mi casa y mi jardín huelan a heces. ¿Entramos?  
─Te enviaré por correo algunas direcciones de los psicólogos de la ciudad. Quizás debas visitarlos─ le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Theo y caminaba lejos, pero Theo comenzó a hablar.  
─Si te quedas te regalaré 3 bóxers sucios, incluyendo el boxer sudado que llevo puesto ¿Qué dices?  
Stiles se detuvo y miró a Theo.


	12. Bóxers: usados, sucios y apestosos

Stiles volvió a donde estaba Theo pero esta vez fue directo a su puerta y Theo apresurado fue detrás de él y comenzó a abrir la puerta. –Deja lo que tengas por alla. Sácate el abrigo azul y ponlo en el mueble.  
Stiles se quedó sorprendido, pues para una mamada no había necesidad de desnudarse. Vio como Theo, mientras cerraba la puerta comenzaba a sacarse la camiseta y corría hacia una habitación al final del pasillo.  
─¿Vienes?─ le preguntó a los pocos segundos asomando solo la cabeza. Stiles dejó de ver la pequeña pero lujosa casa y camino hasta la habitación en donde Theo estaba metido. El corazón le latía a mil.   
Estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama. Una mano estaba detrás de su cabeza y con la otra tenía el control remoto y encendía la televisión y subía el volumen –Me gusta gemir cuando me la chupan. ¿A ti no te gusta gemir?  
Stiles le miro y rió –Si Claro. Me la chupan a cada rato.  
─¿Britt no te la chupaba?─ le preguntó mientras veía como Stiles se sacaba los Nike y quedaba solo en calcetines.  
─…Le daba asco. Nunca me la chupó.  
─Ella lo chupa muy bien─ dijo Theo mientras se acomodaba la liga del boxer.   
─Bien por ti, pero prefiero no hablar de ella mientras estoy aquí. Nos odiamos ¿No?  
─Claro. Yo aún te odio.─ Stiles asintió, sin saber porque sentía un poco de temor, pero al mismo tiempo mucho morbo de ver a Theo, su chrush de preparatoria semi desnudo y acostado en la cama.  
─¿No te vas a quitar ese boxer?─ le preguntó Stiles haciendo referencia a la prenda interior que tenía Theo puesta en ese momento. Era un boxer blanco con rayas negras y liga naranja.  
─¿Este?─ le dijo señalándolo para luego acariciarse el bulto –No. Quiero que vengas tu primero y que lo huelas mientras lo uso. Vamos date prisa.  
Stiles, solo con su camisetilla blanca y los vaqueros se acercó a la cama y se recostó. Theo separó las piernas y dejó de tocarse. Ahora puso una almohada detrás de su cabeza, levantándola para ver mejor a Stiles aspirarle la polla.   
Theo se acomodó un poco mejor y vio como Stiles se acercaba hasta dejas su nariz a pocos centímetros de la tela del boxer, pero lo que hizo no fue aspirar, sino sacar su ávida legua y lamer el trozo de carne que estaba debajo de la tela. Se sentía caliente y un poco agrio. Luego, guió su nariz hasta la punta de la cabeza de su polla en maginó que el olor era más fuerte y lo comprobó. Y así fue. Con el puente de su nariz movía un poco el pene de Theo, que a pesar de no ser tan grande, era grueso y muy oloroso. En la punta de su polla, había una mancha húmeda y Stiles con su boca comenzó a chuparla con pasión. Todo esto ante la vista de Theo quien se dedicó a verlo sin despegar los ojos de como Stiles aspiraba, olía y chupaba el sudor y olor a su verga.  
El olor de su polla era ahora más concentrado, casi punzante, apuntándole y asfixiándole con el acre dulzor de la delicia de un macho como Theo, el cual se cubría bajo la tela blanca con rayas negras.  
Se excito aún más al saber que había estado corriendo por casi cuarenta a minutos y aquello le llevo a abrir más las piernas. –Huele en las partes de las bolas. Te va a encantar y vas a disfrutas como una perra.  
Eso hizo Stiles. Su nariz fue directa a la parte de las bolas y aspiro sobre las bolas. Allí sepultó su rostro moviéndolo violentamente tratando de traga el salado y acre olor, olor que le gustaría que fuera físico, para poder tragarlo. ─ ¡Joder!─ Theo le asentí avergonzado─. Es que ya la estoy gozando. Desde que llegué la estoy gozando como una perra.  
─ ¡Ya lo veo!─ Theo dijo palpándose el paquete─ Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes?─ aquello Stiles no se lo esperaba, sin embargo disfrutó del halago.   
─ ¡Tú sí que estás bueno! Eres un semental… Apestoso.  
Por encima de la tela, Stiles comenzó a mordisquear ese apetitoso chorizo gordito. Embarraba su cara en la potente virilidad de Theo, restregándose sin sentido por aquel mástil que me había llevado a ese estado febril y cachondo.  
Una ola de calor acaricio la piel de Theo cuando sentía a Stiles aspirar su intimidad.   
Theo comenzó a jadear y a realizar movimientos guiados por el placer que la boca de Stiles le proponía por encima de la tela del boxer, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pelotas al tiempo que mordisqueaba con gula y deseo, empapando la tela que ocultaba el tesoro oloroso y sudado de Raeken.  
─Eso Es Stiles. Huéleme la verga─ le dijo Theo mientras con una mano se secaba el sudor de la frente y con la otra agarraba las sabanas.  
Aún oculto, su poder era inmenso. El aroma de su masculinidad atascaba los sentidos de Stiles. Su lengua lamió con profusión el algodón de su boxer, empapándolo poco a poco, para extraer todo el jugo y sudor que su polla había depositado en él durante todo el día.  
Dejó de oler el boxer, el cual, gracias a la saliva comenzó a volverse transparente y veía parte de la polla ahora, gracias a la tela semi transparente. Metió sus dejos bajo la liga del boxer y miro a los ojos chispeantes de Theo, quien aún estaba con los brazos en la nuca y con los labios medio abiertos.  
Bajó un poco el boxer y su polla se liberó.   
Había chupado algunas pollas pero ninguna se parecía a la de Theo, era corta pero gruesa, y con vellos recortados, además de eso mantenía un delicioso y fuerte aroma que le enloquecía. Media unos doce centímetros, y aunque sabía que podía crecer más sintió ternura por ver su hermoso pene. Su tronco se pegaba a sus cojones haciendo un todo se viera surcado por infinidad de venas que bañaban aquel regalo erecto. Tenía un grosor apetitoso que no variaba mucho en todo su recorrido, en donde incluso, el glande era similar al diámetro dl cuerpo de su polla.  
La piel era tersa, suave, tibia y oscura, igual que sus pelotas cubiertas de un vello ensortijado y afeitado; pero aquella castañez saltaba de alegría en su capullo regado por un color rosado y carnal que sugería la salud de la pieza.  
Iba a chupársela iba a comérsela y estaba muy contento y hambriento por eso.   
Metió el glande en su boca guiado por los jadeos y gemidos de Theo, y una que otra maldición. Su punta sabía salada y un tanto agrio. Imaginó el sudor que había resbalado por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pene y eso lo volvía más loco. La punta de su lengua se acercó a la uretra y con un movimiento compulsivo comenzó a succionar el lugar, de donde salió el preciado presemen de Theo Raeken. Sorbió aquel salado manjar y sus labios resbalaron por la longitud de Raeken engulléndola en una cálida y deliciosa mamada.  
─Ohh, Putita. Chúpamela bien.  
Sus labios abrazaron el grosor de su polla y mientras que con su lengua hacia círculos, succionaba ávidamente.  
Todas las pollas saben a macho, no pueden saber de otra manera, saben a lo que son; pero ese bastón desplegaba un sabor pesado que terminaba embriagándole pues no daba consumido su sabor. Nunca se acababa. Parecía que la energía en su interior se renovaba constantemente y aquello hacía que ese fuerte sabor se mantuviera.  
Los hermosos y sedosos labios de Stiles subieron y bajaron por ese glande sabroso mientras la punta de su lengua acariciaba aquel orifico del cual salía un delicioso liquido pre seminal.  
Stiles adoraría haberle hecho una garganta profunda, pero por más que trato de mamar todo su pene, esencia que el glande ni siquiera le tocaba la campanilla.  
Su lengua pulió cada centímetro de la longitud como si necesitase alimentarse del sabor y del aroma.   
─¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como sabe mi polla?  
Stiles le miro sacándose el pene de su boca –Me encanta Raeken. Podría chupártela todo el día. Sabe sabroso.  
─Lo que te has perdido toda la vida─ dijo Raeken refiriéndose que Stiles nunca había tenido una mamada con Britt. –Pero dime… ¿A que sabe? ¿Qué sientes cuando me la chupas?  
─Sabe a macho. Es un sabor inexplicable─ le dijo mientras lamia la base de su tronco –Sabe a macho. A macho como tú. Y se siente bien…Sentir la calidez de una verga en tu lengua mientras el olor inunda tu nariz es muy morboso. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
─Solo curiosidad─ contestó Theo. ─¡Ahora chúpame las pelotas putita!  
Theo, con ayuda de Stiles se deshizo del boxer exponiendo su desnudez completa. Levantó un poco la pelvis y Stiles tragó aquellos huevos de narcotizante aroma y agrio sabor. Eran ovalados y pequeños, pero compactos y arrugados. Stiles sentía la necesidad de alimentarse del sabor y aroma de su férrea virilidad concentrada en la piel de su escroto.  
Restregó su cara por su piel testicular para dejar grabado el aroma en su rostro.   
Stiles levantó su cara y miró a Theo ─Podrías devolver el favor, ¿no?  
─¿Eh?─ contestó sorprendido  
─Ya sabes. Chuparme a mí. Me bañe hace unas horas y estoy limpio, pero si quieres me la voy a lavar, así me la chupas limpia.  
─¿Te parece que soy un maricon como tú?  
─Mira qué caradura que eres. Claro que me parece. Te la dejas chupar, bueno, me exiges chupártela. Además parece que estas muy curioso por saber a qué sabe una polla.  
─Uy, no sé... es... qué sé yo. Solo me da mucho morbo cuando escucho a la gente hablar de mi polla.  
─Es lógico. La tienes bonita.   
─Me da cosa... tocar una polla ajena a la mía y mucho peor metérmela en la boca.  
─Podrían darte ganas, para variar. Has el intento, ya te dije…si quieres me voy a lavar y regreso.   
─No me gusta.  
─¿Perdón? ¿Probaste alguna vez? ─ sabía de sobra que no. Era un argumento ganado al que Theo no podía escapar  
─No, pero... ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?  
─Es simple. Te voy a dar la cena de media noche ─profirió una risotada burlesca ─Hablando en serio, es fácil. Siéntate en la cama, así estás más cómodo. Ahora me la voy a lavar.  
─¡No! No te laves nada, quiero hacerlo así como estas.  
─Tengo presemen─ dijo Stiles.  
─Si te la lavas es como estar chupando parte del brazo ¿No?  
Stiles rió y viento a Theo algo nervioso se acercó a él desabrochando su pantalón. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se bajó los vaqueros y el boxer, dejando a la luz una verga erecta y rosada. Era brillante desde la punta del glande hasta su tronco. Con una mano Stiles retiró el pellejo que cubría la mitad del glande y dejó la cabeza libre –Haz el intento. Ahora abre la boca.   
Puso su pija erecta a escasos centímetros de su cara. Le sonrió cómplice.  
─Esto es como el dentista, tienes que abrir la boca. No hay otra forma.  
Theo abrió la boca y acercó su pene. Puso la cabeza de su polla en sus labios.  
─Dale un besito. Y chúpame la cabeza con la lengua, moviéndola. Eso, asíiiiii– fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Stiles cuando sintió que Theo jugaba con su lengua en el glande.  
Estuvieron así unos momentos y luego la metió toda en su boca. Stiles con sumo cuidado, y asegurándose de que Theo tuviera los ojos cerrados, tomó su celular y abriendo la aplicación de la cámara tomo tres fotos. En la primera se ve a Theo con la polla entera dentro de su boca, en la segunda se ve que solo tiene en glande dentro, y en la última se aprecia todo el cuerpo y rostro de Stiles mientras Theo está sentado en la cama chupándole.   
Guardó su celular sin que Theo se diera cuenta, pues no dejaba de gemir y de fingir placer, haciendo que Theo se distrajera. A los pocos segundos Theo se apartó con los ojos lloros. –Es asqueroso. Sabe agrio y un poco dulce y salado.  
─Bueno, yo ya te la he mamado y te he chupado las bolas. Creo que es justo que me des lo que habíamos pactado.  
─¿Los tres bóxers?─ pregunto Theo mientras Stiles se sentaba a su lado.  
─Y el boxer que estabas usando ahora.  
Theo sonrió apenado de haber ofrecido eso, sin embargo quería más –Yo aún no estoy satisfecho. Quiero correrme.  
─Bien. Si quieres te jalo el ganso.  
─¡No! yo me lo quiero jalar… sobre tu cara. Quiero ver tu rostro cubierto de mi leche.  
Como Stiles ya estaba sentado en la cama, quien se levanto fue Theo, quien en menos de dos segundos ya se estaba masturbando intensamente ahorcando su pene. Stiles pegó su cara a la vibrante polla mientras lamia la piel delas bolas esperando su recompensa.   
─Ah, ah, ah, más, ah, sí, Stiles. Esta va por ti. Putita hermosa. ¿Quieres leche? Bueno, esta es de producción casera.  
Unos jalones más y el rostro de Stiles se cubrió de trallazos de esperma blanco, espeso y con el agrio aroma viril del semen. Su frente, cabello, nariz mejillas y boca estaban cubiertas por el jugo interno de Theo. Luego d quedarse un rato viendo la cara golosa de Stiles, busco el mismo boxer de rayas y limpio con cuidado el rostro de Stiles.  
─En el cuarto de baño están los bóxers que he usado. Toma tres y llévate este también─ le tendió el boxer blanco con rayas negras que ahora estaba ensalivado y lleno de semen. –Son todos tuyos.  
─Gracias─ le dijo poniéndose de pie.  
Theo fue el primero en ducharse y luego Stiles, quien terminó usando el desodorante y jabón de Theo. Minutos más tarde y pasada la media noche, Theo encendió su auto y dejo a Stiles en la puerta de su casa tal y como había prometido.  
Se despidieron no sin antes dar una buena agradecida por la espectacular mamada a Theo, a lo que el pálido respondió.  
─De nada, cuando quieras.  
Theo sonrió y se quedó hasta ver que Stiles entrara a su apartamento.


	13. El perro perdido

Cuando Stiles había salido de su última clase el día viernes llamo a Britt. No había sabido nada de la chica ni de Theo Raeken, pero sabía que se iba a divertir ahora.  
─¿Hola?─ pregunto ella.  
─¡HEY!, HOLA Britt, solo llamaba para preguntarte como estabas.  
Ella pensó por un momento y titubeo un poco mientras hablaba al otro lado de la línea –Estoy bien… ¿tu?  
─Muy bien, de hecho excelente. Oye y ¿Theo Raeken está por ahí?  
Ella pasó el celular a su otro ido mientras hacia una mueca ─¡Ya vas a empezar!  
─No, no es eso. Estoy preocupado por el bad guy. ¿No lo alimentas bien? el tipo ese parece tener hambre a cada rato.  
Ella fingió una risa ─¿Qué dices?  
─Debo colgar y te envío algo─ dijo Stiles antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada. Busco en su galería las dos fotos que le había tomado a Theo Raeken. Las fotos eran perfectas, pero para evitar cualquier mal entendido puso emojis tapando su propio rostro y dejando el rostro de Theo totalmente expuesto mientras tenía su pene dentro. En ambas fotos tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Su cara roja y sudada más una mano que le tocaba los testículos.  
Eso era mejor que una venganza. Las insertó en un mensaje de texto y se las envió, y a pesar de que el camino hacia el restaurante en donde iba a trabajar le quedaba cerca prefirió tomar un taxi. Se reía de manera maléfica en el asiento trasero, mientras el taxista por el retrovisor le miraba con algo de miedo.  
─Oiga mijo, ¿usted está poseído o algo así?  
Los cachetes de Stiles se inflaron y soltó carcajadas aún más fuertes –No señor, nada de eso.   
─Ah, bueno─ le dijo él –En mi país cuando alguien está así de raro creemos que está poseído.  
─Descuide, si estoy poseído se lo haré saber.  
Tres minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al restaurante y Stiles se despidió. Entró al restaurante y encontró a Liam con una fila en la caja antes de cancelar para servirse.   
─¿Mucha gente?─ le preguntó a Liam con voz alta pero sin detenerse a saludar. Ya le había pedido disculpas desde el lunes hasta el jueves por lo que había hecho, y el chico se mostraba neutro y lo ignoraba cada que podía. Liam tenía un ego y el orgullo por los cielos cuando se le acercaba Stiles. Y verlo entrar tan campante hacia la concia solo lo despistó más.  
Con un ojo fallándole y haciéndole ver casi doble y nuboso, era imposible dar y recibir las monedas y billetes a prisas.  
Él estaba en quiebra y no podía comprar nuevas lentillas y mucho menos darse el lujo de una operación. Sus morados de la cara ya se había ido en su totalidad, sin embargo el dolor y el miedo que sintió cuando Stiles le había golpeado aun cargaba en su conciencia.  
“Nunca más” se dio a sí mismo cuando pensaba en Stiles. De ahora en adelante el solo hablaría con él en caso de suma urgencia. Solo eso. Nada más.  
Cuando ya llevaban horas trabajando y se acercaban a las diez de la noche Stiles salió de la cocina y se puso cerca de la caja. El restaurante estaba lleno. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y todos comían ávidamente, sin embargo a Liam no parecía irle nada bien. Las manos le temblaban y contaba casi centavo a centavo muy lentamente al punto que dos clientes se habían ido anteriormente pro su torpeza.  
Stiles reviró sus ojos y limpiándose el sudor de las manos fue a ayudarle. Se puso a su lado y tomo el dinero y preguntó ─¿Cuál era su orden?─ con una sonrisa escucho a la pareja y luego les tendió el cambio. Todo en menos de cincuenta segundos. Luego de eso atendió al siguiente turno, y luego al siguiente y al siguiente. Liam solo veía a un lado como Stiles no dejaba de sonreírles a los clientes.   
Cuando ya había atendido a todos se acercó al oído de Liam –Te ves muy nervioso cuando atiendes y te ves torpe y algo estúpido con tus manos temblando─ le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba un poco y le tomaba el cuello por atrás –Te odio por no aceptar mis disculpas, sin embargo dentro del perímetro de este restaurante seremos compañeros y yo te ayudaré mientras pueda y tú me ayudarás a mí. ¿De acuerdo?─ preguntó separándose.  
Liam asintió con su cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.   
Quizás Stiles no era tan malo, pero ahora de había ganado su odio.  
Regresó a la cocina y se encontró con Jeff enojado y diciéndole que tenía que entregar una pizza en menos de veinticinco minutos. Él le gritó y sabía que no podía chillar por nada, pues luego de la paliza que le dio a Liam estaba vigilado 24/7  
Le dieron la dirección y subió a la moto. En la parte trasera tenía un empaque grande en donde entraban casi diez pizzas, sin embargo esta vez solo saldría por una. –Ponte el casco─ le dijo Jeff cuando Stiles estuvo trepado.  
Él le dio una sonrisa y le guió el ojo. Se puso el casco, encendió la moto y se fue.  
Mientras recorría las calles dirigiéndose a la dirección dada se dio cuenta de que su uniforme no sería para cubrirle nada. Una camiseta roja ajustada y unos jeans negros y zapatos rojos. No era aún gran uniforme pero con la gorra y el logo ya marcaba una diferencia. Mientras aceleraba por las calles se dio cuenta de que iba a un lugar en donde solo los ricos vivían. Su caja de lujo estaba muy lejos de ser como las que allí estaban pues eran de dos o tres piso y tenían bellos jardines con lámparas de noches y piscinas.   
Su casa quedaba a tan solo dos calles más y aceleró con cuidado. Se estaciono frente a la casa que había ordenado la pizza, se sacó el casco, se peinó un poco y se arregló el uniforme que se había arrugado un poco. Camino hacia la puerta con la pizza y salió a recibirle un tipo mayor de unos 40 años según pareció. Era Peter  
─Hey, Buenas noches. Han ordenado una pizza y aquí está.   
─Oh─ dijo tomándola en sus manos cuando Stiles se la extendió –Muchas Gracias─ En ese momento Peter entró y dejó la puerta abierta. El tipo traía una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y pantaloneta de cuadros.   
Stiles no dudo en verle el trasero y luego miró hacia algún otro lado. Lo que menos quería era tener una erección. Peter gritó en el fondo de la casa ─¡Cariño!, la pizza. Baja a pagarla.  
Stiles asomó la cabeza y luego vio a Chis Argent bajar por las escaleras.  
Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tragó en seco. Respiró profundo y trato de parecer normal. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado en el consultorio de Chris y esas cosas y paso cuatro das con dolor en culo a pesar de que solo le había metidos los gruesos dedos.  
─¿Cuánto es?─ le preguntó cuando ya estuvo frente a él. Chris solo tenía un boxer negro Calvin Klein súper corto y que dejaba poquísimo a la imaginación pues la polla que tenía se corría hacia un lado.  
─Son 16,90 en total. La… La pizza cuesta 15 dólares y pues, el envío 1,90.  
Hasta ese momento Chris parecía no reconocer al chico pues no lo había visto directamente, además en la oscuridad de afuera, en donde corría el viento, casi no veía sus facciones ni su piel pálida y mucho menos esos lunares que se había aprendido como calles de una ciudad.  
Los dientes de Stiles comenzaron a castañear por el frio y por el miedo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte al recordar lo que había hecho con Chris y…  
─Te conozco ¿cierto?─ le preguntó Chris a Stiles  
Stiles tratando de bajar su rostro y de parecer normal –No. Señor. No creo habernos conocido.  
─Sí, ya recuerdo. A ti te examiné la próstata hace una semana. Tus resultados salieron negativos. Estas sano. Como olvidar─ Chris miró por Peter y viendo que no estaba bajó un poco su boxer mostrándole los velos púbicos a Stiles quien estiró su cuello un poco para ver al enorme animal que Chris escondía debajo de la tela.  
Stiles quiso huir pero se quedó –Oh, Sí. Ya lo recordé. Como olvidar mi primer examen prostático.  
Chris rió al ver que Stiles tenía un bulto promedio bajo sus jeans negros ─Dijiste 16,90 ¿No?  
Stiles asintió tímidamente  
─Aquí tienes 20. Quédate con el cambio. Es propina─ en ese instante vino Peter y le abrazó por la espalda.  
Peter, este era el chico del que te hablaba─ Chris le dijo.  
Stiles afuera frotaba sus manos entre sí para tomar algo de calor corporal. No había sentido tanto frio, es más, con el miedo que sentía en ese momento de ver a Chris sin su uniforme y solo con los boxer además de haberle visto los pelos debajo del boxer le habían dado ganas de orinar.  
─¿Enserio? ¿No prefieres un twink?─ pregunto frete a él descaradamente –No es por ofender querido, pero he tenido una pequeña fantasía de hacerlo con uno jovencito y con mi esposo al mismo tiempo. Suena enfermizo ¿No?─ Peter Miró a Stiles quien tenía la boca abierta –Aunque viéndote bien estas guapo y además por lo que Chris me contó estas como en celo que te pones en cuatro por todo. Hablo mucho ¿Cierto?  
Stiles asintió y Peter prosiguió  
─Bueno, Yo quiero un trio y Chris se encargó de buscar a un chico sano y ¡Tú estás sano! Además creo que eres gay, porque tienes carita de pasivo.   
Chris interrumpió –Muy pasivo.  
Peter comenzó a reír y levemente tocó el bulto de chis por encima del boxer. No le importaba estar en el portal de su casa –Yo me cansé de ser una puta en la cama y ahora quiero a un twink que ocupe mi lugar y que resista nuestras pollas dentro.  
─Ambas al mismo tiempo─ dijo Chris.  
Luego de escuchar todo, Stiles solo alcanzo a preguntar ─¿Le contaste lo que pasó?  
─Pues claro, yo le digo todo, además debía probarte primero─ le explicó.  
─¿No tienes frio allá afuera? ¿No quieres entrar?─ le preguntó Peter esta vez. –Te daré lechita tibia con galletas.  
Stiles busco su celular y faltaba media hora para salir de su trabajo y supuso que no habría problema si ya se quedaba. Inventaría una excusa como el tráfico, no encontrar la casa o algún inconveniente.  
─No tendremos sexo ¿o sí?  
─Cariño─ le dijo Peter tomándolo del borde la camiseta y entrando a su casa –Esta noche solo haremos lo que tú quieras.  
─¿Lo que yo quiera?─ preguntó viendo como Chris cerraba la puerta tras sí.  
Liam se desocupó exactamente a las 01:23 de la madrugada. Hacia muchísimo frio y Jeff estuvo junto a él hasta que tomó un taxi.  
Mientras viajaba veía las calles con una tenue luz naranja y la cabeza se le caía del sueño. Stiles no había regresado y había tenido que atender, entregar y lavar algunos platos antes de salir. Se sentía agotado y apenas podía ver. En las noches eran sombras y sombras. La oscuridad en la que vivía se hacía más notoria pues estaba casi totalmente ciego. Pagó y salió cuando llegó a su apartamento.   
Metió la llave y abrió la puerta encendió la luces y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta y a desabrocharse el pantalón. Se sentó en una silla de madera mientras le silbaba a Monchito para que viniera.  
Se sacó los zapatos y anduvo en boxer un momento antes de estirarse. –Monchito. Ven─ le dijo, pero el perro no vino ─¿Monchito?─ comenzó a desesperarse. El perro no era tan pequeño como para no verlo y tampoco era tan grande para notarse. Fue a los cuartos, al mini baño, en la sala y en el balcón. Lo busco en el ropero, detrás de las sillas, bajo la mesa. Fue a la cocina y vio la puerta trasera abierta. Esta puerta llevaba a un balcón exterior que seguía por una escalera y luego otro balcón y luego otra escalera.  
Comenzó a recordar todo y se había ido sin ponerle seguro a la puerta trasera.  
─¡Monchito!─ le gritó a la nada mientras salía en bóxers y en calcetines. –Ven perrito, perrito. Traigo comida. Traigo pizza para ti.  
Liam sabía que Monchito amaba la pizza. Así que entro a la casa y busco entre las cosas que había traído de la pizzería una rebanada de pizza y corrió al balcón semidesnudo ofreciéndole pizza a la nada. Apenas podía ver. Estaba y las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos hacías todo peor. –Monchito ven ¿Dónde estás?  
Le hablaba pero el perro no aparecía. Casi pierde el equilibrio y se sentó en la escalera a llorar, con el pedazo de pizza deshaciéndose en sus manos mientras el perro nunca llegó.


	14. Ciego

Cuando Stiles se sentó en la sala más lujosa en la que alguna vez haya estado se sintió como rico. La sala de esa pareja de maduros era sumamente lujosa. Estaba llena de cuadros originales de gran medida, de paredes empastadas y jarrones bronce en cada esquina. Un plasma enorme y un juego PSP más abajo, varias marcos de fotos de sus viajes alrededor del mundo y aire tibio, ya que afuera se le estaban congelando las pantorrillas y a pesar de que el ambiente ya estaba caliente aún tenía ganas de orinar, pero le daba vergüenza prestarlo así que aguantó.  
─¿Y a que te dedicas?─ le preguntó Peter sentándose en un sofá frente a Stiles.  
─Yo, eh, estudio durante el día y en la noche trabajo vendiendo pizza.  
─¿Y vives cerca?─ esta vez preguntó Chris quien se acostaba en el sofá cama mientras prendía la tv a un volumen muy bajo.  
─Ah, no. yo vivo en los suburbios, al norte. Tengo un apartamento pequeño que me lo alquila una señora  
─Pues esta es nuestra casa─ le dijo Chris mientras cambiaba de canal ─¿No te parece una coincidencia asombrosa que vinieras a parar justo a mi puerta?  
─Bueno, si un poco. El mundo es pequeño supongo─ al decir eso Stiles miro nuevamente las fotos de los viajes que ellos habían realizado juntos. Se sentía un poco celoso ─¿Viajan seguido?  
─A veces cada dos meses─ explico Chris –queremos recorrer las siete maravillas del mundo y ya tenemos cinco.  
─Yo quiero ir a Ecuador─ dijo Peter –Me parece un país encantador y quisiera ver sus playas y probar su comida.  
Stiles apenas sabia de que países hablaban  
─Vaya, se ve que tienen dinero.  
─Tenemos suficiente para vivir una vida calmada, pero seguimos trabajando para que no piensen que somos…. De dinero.  
Stiles asintió.  
─Tenemos otras dos casas en esta ciudad y un carro cada uno. Salimos de viajes cuando queremos y cosas así─ lujos que describió Peter y que Stiles no podía tener. Sintió orgullo por vender pizza un momento pero luego se sintió patético y las ganas de orinar aumentaron. ─¿Quieres vino español?─ Peter se acercó al oído de Stiles y le susurro no sin antes oler un poco al chico –Es de España.  
─Un poco estaría bien─ le dijo.  
Peter desapareció por la casa y Stiles quedo con chis extendido en el sofá cama. Tenía los brazos detrás de la nuca y un almoadín entre sus piernas. Su pene caía flácido hacia un lado del boxer. Stiles quería tocarlo. Solo un poco, sintió morbo de estar viendo a aquel semental.  
Stiles comenzó a tener una leve erección en sus pantalones y llevo sus manos a la entrepierna y miro el último noticiero de la BBC. Joder necesitaba ir al baño porque ya quería orinar pronto. Fue estúpido por pedir más líquido y entro Peter con tres copas y una botella nueva que estaba sellad y la abrirían por primera vez para él.  
Cuando Peter logro extraer el tapón un amargo y rico olor a uvas inundo la sala y comenzó a llenar las tres copas. –Un brindis por Stiles, quien me ha caído muy bien y ya quiero verlo gimiendo debajo de mí─ brindo Peter haciendo que todos rieran.   
Chris se sentó y choco las copas incluyendo a Stiles en el brindis. Los mayores tomaron todo el líquido de un solo golpe mientras Stiles lo tomo de forma más suave.  
─¿Sabes que podríamos atarte y luego violarte y hacerte pedazos y darte de comer a los perros?─ dijo Peter llamando la atención de todos –Chico, ni siquiera te negaste a tomar el líquido que te di. ¿Y si tenía alguna droga para dormirte?  
Stiles de pronto se sintió muy estúpido y con nauseas.  
─Por suerte─ dijo Chris –No haremos nada de eso. Mira Stiles, estamos buscando a alguien que cumpla algunas fantasías de Peter.  
─Y yo quiero un pasivo que reciba nuestras pollas─ le dijo Peter dejando su copa vacía encima de una masía que estaba hecha de roble fino.  
─Yo ya vi el pene de tu novio y es jodidamente grande y grueso. Casi es un brazo─ dijo Stiles algo asustado.  
─Sí, es verdad─ replico Peter –Mi polla también s grande, pero podríamos practicar un poco con fisting antes de hacerlo Anímate. Todo será anónimo y además, te pagaremos si deseas.  
─No soy un puto─ dijo Stiles levantándose algo ofendido por lo que había dicho Peter.  
─No, claro que no─ dijo Chris de pronto metiéndose en la conversación –A un puto le pagan ¿20? ¿25? Nosotros te pagaremos aproximadamente tres mil dólares por cada noche que amanezcas en nuestra cama o pro cada cosa que hagamos.  
─¿Tres mil dólares?─ pregunto Stiles. Los tipos estaban podridos en plata y ahora le pagarían por sus servicios. Sería un idiota si no aceptaba, sin embargo le daba miedo lo de la doble penetración. Le asustaba como el infierno.  
─¿Te animas?─ pregunto Peter levantándose y acercando su mano al pecho de Stiles que parece saltar en sus costillas.  
─Yo, ehh, podrían prestarme su baño. Necesito mear.  
─Si claro─ está por allá, al final del pasillo a la izquierda─ dijo Chris al chico nervioso y un poco hiperventilado.  
─Ven, yo te llevo─ le dijo Peter tomando la copa vacía de la mesita –Tengo un sucio fetiche con la orina y de paso, podrías comenzar ahora a trabajar para nuestro placer y nosotros comenzaremos con tu pago.  
Stiles vio a Peter con la copa vacía en sus manos y se dejó llevar al baño. Efectivamente quedaba en donde había dicho. Y aquel baño no era cualquier baño. El tamaño era del mismo de su apartamento, tenía un jacuzzi ahí y una bañera a los lados, además inodoros limpios y espejos enormes. Todos estaban tan impecables que olía a robles. Joder. Stiles nunca podría cagar ahí, pues se sentiría culpable si ensuciara algo.  
Peter levantó la tapa del inodoro y se quedó ahí. –Orina ahora─ le sonrió.  
Stiles trago mientras pensaba en el dinero que le darían. Parecían tipos agradables y no iban a dañarlo. Desabrocho su pantalón y bajo el cierre. Metió mano dentro de su boxer azul marino y saco su pene semi erecto y algo húmedo. Cuando su pene estaba afuera retiro el pellejo hacia atrás y el glande brillo un poco bañado por el presemen.  
─Lindo pene─ le dijo Chris –Ahora orina.   
Le costó mucho hacerlo. Pujo un poco hasta que las primeras gotas comenzaron a salir y luego esas gotas se convirtieron en un chorro tibio de orina transparente. Mientras Peter veía como Stiles cerraba sus ojos y abría la boca un poco y gemía mientras orinaba Peter llevo la copa hacia el chorro y ante la mirada de Stiles comenzó a llenar la copa hasta la mitad.  
Stiles sacudió un poco su pene cuando termino procurando que las últimas gotas cayeran en la copa y finalmente guardo su pene y subió el cierre del pantalón.  
─Cuando era pequeño…─ comenzó a hablar Peter mientras levantaba la copa para ver la transparencia de la orina de Stiles ─…Me daban muchas fantasías sobre la orina. Ser orinado, probarla, que me bañen con ella. Cuando era adolescente y tenía 18 años iba a mi baño y con la ropa puesta me orinaba encima. Me daba tanto morbo. Por suerte encontré a Chris Argent un tipo que ama ver cómo me siento en el suelo mientras dispara su chorro directamente a mi cabeza. Ambos amamos eso y haré que tú ames eso.  
Bueno, quizás Peter estaba un poquito loco, pero le pareció tan morbosa la escena que comenzó a tener una erección.  
─Ahora, tal parece que ya has aceptado jugar con nosotros y yo quiero que pruebes esto─ le dijo Peter subiendo la copa hasta los labios de chico pálido –Huele y pruébala.  
Stiles sintió el filo de la copa en sus labios rosas y luego el olor fétido de su propia meada llegarle a la nariz. Su boca se separó un poco y Peter comenzó a levantar el culo de la copa para que Stiles probara su propia orina. Y así lo hizo, pronto un sorbo se convirtió en una gran bocanada de líquido.   
─No toda, déjame un poco─ le dijo Peter bajando la copa y tomando el resto que Stiles había dejado.  
Éter la trago como si fuera agua y solo sintió el corto sabor amargo y salado al fondo de su garganta mientras disfrutaba ver a Stiles con los cachetes llenos y ojos cerrados disfrutando por primera vez de lo que él amaba.  
Cuando Stiles paso toda su orina tuvo ganas de escupir pues le sabor que le había quedado en toda la boca no era para nada bueno y mucho menos su aliento –Están locos─ dijo antes d darle una risa cómica.  
─Y Chris es peor. El ama los pies, probablemente te pedirá que lo masturbes con la plantas de tus pies o que uses los mismos calcetines durante una semana y sudes y luego vengas y se los des a oler. Quizás también te chupe los pies o te haga algo en los dedos. Todos tenemos gustos raros, pero no los expresamos por vergüenza.  
Stiles asintió y siguió a Peter cuando este salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala. Tomo las copas y las llevo a la cocina  
─¿Tomó tu orina?─ pregunto Chris mirando a Stiles cuando Peter ya se había ido.  
─Sí, y también me la hizo tomar ¿Cómo lo sabias?  
─Cuando Peter escucha que alguien va a mear estará siempre a tu lado.  
Stiles asintió mientras veía a Chris, quien se sentó a su lado –Peter ama ser sumiso, lamer botas, la lluvia dorada, que lo escupan y jugar con axilas y su fantasía s dominar a alguien que se deje hacer todo lo que él quiera.  
Stiles asintió nuevamente.  
─A mí por otro lado me gustan los chicos con olor a sudor, jóvenes sudados y guapos como tu Stiles que se dejen llevar por el placer que alguien con experiencia les pueda proporcionar. Amo los pies y oler zapatos como no tienes ideas─ miro los zapatos viejos de Stiles –No sabes lo mecho que me gustaría masturbarme sobre tus pies y luego dejar m semen entre tus dedos y obligarte a andar así hasta la próxima vez que regreses.  
El morbo que Stiles sentía en ese momento superaba cualquier cosa que había sentido antes.  
─¿Aceptas unirte a nosotros?─ preguntó Chris.  
Stiles asintió afirmativamente  
Peter apareció y se sentó junto Stiles. Le trajo muchos billetes que metió en uno de los bolsillos del jean. ─500 dólares por probar tú propia orina y dejarme probarla también.  
─¿Solo 500?─pregunto molesto Chris –No seas tacaño, dale doscientos dólares más. El chico necesita para sus estudios, comida y transporte. Adema del apartamento.  
Peter se levantó y fue por más dinero.  
Cuando tuvo 700 dólares por solo probar su orina fue prácticamente despedido por los chicos y estaba feliz. No podía creer que tenía el sueldo de dos meses en menos de dos minutos. Eso fue fácil. Salió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se subía a la moto.   
─¡Ponte el casco!─ le grito Peter ─¡El casco!─ le dijo mientras le hacía señas que Stiles entendió y se lo puso. Pensó en que sería una broma y que vendrían a quitarle el dinero pero eso no pasó. Encendió la moto y a las dos de la madrugada se acostó en su propia cama.  
Feliz.  
Cuando amaneció Liam había pescado un resfriado. Sus músculos dolían y se sentía muy mal. El ojo ene l que había recibido el golpe había dejado de funcionarle por completo y con el otro apenas podía ver.  
La pizza se había caído dos escalones más abajo y Mochito a sus brazos no había llegado.  
Entró a su apartamento tocando las paredes hasta la mesita de noche en donde tenía las gotas que refrescaban la vista y le permitían ver un poco más nítido con el ojo que aún le valía. El médico le había dado dos meses y no iban ni dos semanas y apenas podía ver. Su lentilla ya tampoco estaba siendo muy útil.  
Se duchó y luego se vistió. Nunca antes se había sentido tan torpe. Se demoró el doble para vestirse y para salir de su casa hacia la universidad, la cual fue una tortura. Debía usar esas gotas cada media hora y sentía que estaba comenzando a ser una molestia para sus compañeros.  
Espiro por la boca y al final del día fue hacia la pizzería. Se cambió de ropa en un baño y fue a la caja. Se humecto los ojos y comenzó a atender.   
En su mente solo se repetía “da correcto el cambio” mientras movía sus manos sobre la caja automática.  
Todo iba en calma hasta que llegó Stiles y se puso a su lado ─¿Todo bien?  
Liam asintió y Stiles se retiró.  
Stiles deseaba conversar con el chico, ser su amigo, hablar de las noticas, hablar de extraterrestres o algo tierno, pero Liam se lo impedía, y es que después de lo que le había hecho era justo que se mereciera su rechazo, pero Stiles en su s pensamiento juró que sería amigo de Liam y haría hasta lo imposible para recuperar al chico.   
Stiles tuvo dos salidas a entregar pizza esa noche y cuando regreso eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche. De lejos, vigilo a Liam, quien cada cierto tiempo tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y se ponía algo en los ojos. De un momento a otro se había fijado en la forma de mirar de Liam. Era muy neutral y casi desubicada.   
Cuando el trabajo finalizo Stiles trató de dormir pero no pudo. No pudo en lo absoluto, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Liam bajo sus puños repitiéndose constantemente y luego la imagen de Liam poniéndose gotas en los ojos.  
Al día siguiente fue exactamente lo mismo. Liam se ponía gotas cada cierto tiempo y cuando este se descuidó Stiles tomó sus gotas, levándose lejos mientras las revisaba.  
Leyó la etiqueta plástica y era un humectante y lubricante ocular. Stiles no despegó los ojos de Liam, quien se desesperó al no encontrar las gotas en donde las había dejado. Sus manos recorrieron el mostrador y comenzó a palpar todo lo que sus manos pudieron. Stiles se quedó paralizado viéndolo.   
Liam ya había dejado de ver correctamente bien hace mucho, pero ahora no veía nada. Mucho peor si sus ojos no tenían las gotas.  
Stiles fue a la parte trasera de la cocina y trajo a Jeff para qué viera al chico quien parecía desesperado. –Mira esto─ le dijo a Jeff en un susurro mientras se sacaba la camiseta roja del trabajo y se quedaba con la camiseta blanca con la que había ido a sus clases.  
Trató de poner la voz un poco más gruesa y se despeino un poco el cabello.  
─Buenas Noches, quiero una pizza─ dijo Stiles frente a Liam quien se quedó estático y comenzó a rezar para que la persona le diera el precio justo en monedas y no tuviera que devolver cambio.   
─Bunas noches ¿Qué clase de pizza desea señor?─ preguntó Liam mientras la piel a Stiles se le erizaba en todo el cuerpo ¿Liam estaba ciego? ¿No lo reconocía?   
Poniendo su voz un poco más gruesa –Quiero una familiar grande más el combo tres. ¿Cuándo sería?  
Liam se había aprendido los precios de memoria y sabía todo –Son 21, 50 en total.  
─¿Pero va a demorar?, lo que pasa es que voy tarde y debo estar en casa en cinco minutos─ le dio Stiles acercándose un poco a Liam y recostándose en el mesón.   
─La pizza estará en unos quince minutos, porque aquí es todo fresco─ le explicó –Si desea puede tomar asiento mientras le preparamos todo…  
─No─ dijo Stiles aun con su gruesa voz falsa ─Es mucho para esperar, yo mejor me voy. Vendré mañana y la llevaré. Gracias─ dicho eso Stiles se alejó del mesón y camino hasta la mitad de la pizzería haciendo un amague de salir y luego regresó caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a Liam.  
Lo único que podía ver en ese momento era una mancha blanca barreteada con sobras a los lados y destellos que según el serían las luminarias de la pizzería. ─¿Señor?  
Stiles se quedó en silencio.  
─¿Señor? ¿Olvido algo?─ pregunto Liam amablemente.  
─Liam… ─susurró Stiles y Liam no se movió más –Liam, debiste decírmelo antes. ¿No puedes verme?  
Liam, tratando de parecer frio no respondió. Abandonó su lugar y prendiéndose de las paredes fue hasta el baño a donde Stiles lo siguió viendo como el nervioso chico huía del tropezando con las cosas que había en su camino.


	15. ¡Se llama Monchito!

Y aquella noche en donde el secreto de Liam fue revelado ante todos sus compañeros de trabajos, ante Jeff y ante Stiles, recibió el apoyo de todos.   
Pasada a media noche, cuando la pizzería había cerrado y ya todos se estaban retirando, siles toco el hombro de Liam.  
─¿Te vas?─ le preguntó.  
─No pienso dormir en una pizzería─ le dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se ponía la mochila –Supongo que nadie quiere.  
─Sí, es verdad─ Stiles sintió un poco estúpido por ello ─¿Y dónde vives?  
─7 cuadras al sur. Esta cerca.  
─Hmmm…─ fue lo único que pudo decir Stiles.  
─A veces me voy caminando, a veces tomo un taxi.   
Stiles sabía que había jodido mucho a Liam y solo quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos ─¿Crees que podría acompañarte durante el camino a casa?  
Exactamente eso era lo que no quería. No quería que el resto se preocupara demasiado por él ni que cambiaran su forma natural de ser simplemente porque el apenas podía ver con un ojo. –Oye, estoy bien y he regresado solo a casa desde que estoy trabajando aquí.  
─Pero yo quiero acompañarte─ le pidió –Será solo esta noche. Me gustaría ver dónde vives y ver tus muebles y eso.  
Liam casi se ríe a carcajadas –Haber hombre. Me habías dicho que querías acompañarme camino a casa, mas no te voy a dejar entrar.  
─Bien. No me dejes entrar a tu casa. Pero permíteme acompañarte─ pidió nuevamente.  
Liam sabía que la tenía perdida y discutir con Stiles no le llevaría a ningún lado. Ahora que el chico quería arreglar las cosas le daría la oportunidad y mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos aceptó.  
Mientras caminaban el frio les hacía enchinar la piel. Conversaron y se rieron de todo un poco y por un momento a Liam le hubiera gustado vivir no a siete cuadras, si no a diez.  
Es verdad lo que dicen sobre los barrios que quedan al sur. Dicen que son peligrosos y que ocurrían cosas desagradables pero en donde vivían Liam eso no ocurriría.  
Cuando se encontraban en la cuadra en donde Liam este dijo –Yo vivo en ese edifico de ladrillos. El alto. En el sexto piso.  
Stiles miró sorprendido al ver las escaleras de metal que rodeaban al edificio de apartamentos ─¿Subes por esas escaleras?  
Liam se encogió de hombros –A veces. Cuando llego tarde. Si la luz del piso de abajo está encendida puedo entrar por las escaleras de adentro y si están apagadas significa que todos están dormidos y debo subir por las escaleras exteriores.  
─Pero…  
─No, No me he caído y no me va a pasar nada porque ya sé dónde debo poner cada pie –le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo ─¿Y bien?  
─Me parece un lugar lindo para vivir─ dijo Stiles.  
─Sí, lo es─ Liam le miro un momento al chico y esperó y espero pero nada. –Se supone que esta es la parte en donde tú dices que “ha sido un placer acompañarme y que te gustaría volver a hacerlo”  
─Oh, mierda. Sí. Lo siento─ dijo de repente cuando capto lo que Liam le decía y aclarándose la garganta dijo ─Ha sido todo un placer acompañarte por primera vez. Me he reído caminando contigo y ha sido todo chévere. ¿Te veo mañana?  
─Seguro.  
Liam se hecho a reír mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras exteriores pues las luces del apartamento inferior estaban apagadas. Stiles cuidó de él hasta que este llegó a su puerta y entró a su apartamento.  
Se encontró con todo limpio y nada de desorden, era claro que Monchito tampoco había llegado esa noche. En pomo de agua estaba igual y las croquetas tampoco habían sido regadas. Sin embargo, quiso salir de las dudas y comenzó a llamarlo y nunca apareció.  
Aquella noche durmió triste por haber perdido a su único amigo, pero sentía algo en su pecho y era la calma de saber que ya no tenía una mala relación con Stiles  
El proceso se repitió una y otra vez, y luego de casi cuatro noches de regresar juntos, de bromear y de cuidar de que Liam no tropezara con las veredas.  
La primera vez que Liam tropezó fue casi a dos cuadras de su casa. Una familia había dejado grandes bolsas negras de basura frente a su casa y Stiles pudo evitarlas, pero Liam no. su pie tropezó y luego trató de poner el otro pie delante. Agitó sus manos y maldijo cuando casi cae de rodillas, pero las manos atentas de Stiles le atraparon antes de que eso sucediera.   
─Gracias. Enserio. No vi eso─ explicó refiriéndose a las bolsas de basura.  
Una noche de regreso, de esas que ya parecían normales Liam volvió a escuchar los ladridos de Monchito que no había escuchado en días. En algún lugar de la oscuridad de las calles él estaba y debía encontrarlo  
─Monchito. ¡Monchito! Es Monchito─ comenzó a gritar en medio de la oscuridad con Stiles a su lado. Ya le había contado la desgracia de su perro que aún tenía la esperanza de tenerlo de vuelta.  
Había escuchado los ladridos inconfundibles y carrasposos del perro y debía recuperarlo. Debía llegar a donde estaba su perro, pero justo en esos momentos, ni el sabia en donde se encontraba.  
─¡Monchito ven!─ le grito y luego escucho un ladrido de regreso. No había duda de que era él.  
Se lo imaginó todo sucio, con chicle y lodo en el pelo. Flaco, con ganas de beber agua y comer croquetas. Con ganas de jugar con el hueso de goma que le había comprado.  
Stiles se puso atento y comenzó a buscar de dónde venían los ladridos. Liam volvió a gritar el nombre de su perro y Stiles se concentró. Era en la cuadra que ya habían pasado.  
Le tomó del brazo y le levo hacia atrás.  
Liam no paraba de llamar a su perro y cuando Stiles finalmente le vio sintió que la piel se le erizaba.  
El perro estaba limpio, bien cuidado. Tenía una cadena que iba de su cuerpo hasta la mano de alguien. Y esa mano pertenecía a un brazo y el brazo era de Theo Raeken.  
Theo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y apenas había visto a Stiles. Había sacado a pasear al perro que se había encontrado días antes merodeando por comida en un cartón lleno de basura. Lo había llevado a casa, le había alimentado y ahora le pertenecía.  
Nuevamente Liam llamó a su perro y este aulló tirando de la cadena hacia donde estaban ellos, haciendo que Theo los mirara directamente.  
Stiles tenía a Liam de un brazo para que no cruzara la calle y aunque a esa hora de la noche ya no había autos circulando, el solo quería protegerle.  
─¿Lo ves?─ le preguntó Liam y Stiles apenas susurró un “sí”  
Con ayuda de Stiles Liam cruzó la calle hacia donde los brazos del otro le guiaban. Apenas podía ver.  
Stiles no sabía por dónde comenzar. Debía pedir el perro o simplemente agarrarlo y llevárselo. Theo le miraba furioso y eso significaba que ya sabía lo de las fotos.  
─Okay…─ comenzó Stiles –Ese perro es de mi amigo ciego─ eso Liam lo encontró un poco ofensivo pero prefirió no intervenir –El necesita a su perro de regreso.  
─¿Ahora me vas a decir que este es un perro amaestrado y que conduce al chico ciego a casa? ¿Ahora tú le has reemplazado o qué?  
─Algo así…  
─Regrésame a Monchito. Es el único amigo que tengo─ le dijo Liam. No iba a llorar. Solo quería a su perro y se iría tranquilo.  
─¿El perro? ¿Le pusiste ese nombre tan feo?─ pregunto Theo.  
Liam asentó con su cabeza. Sentía algo de miedo.  
─Mira Theo, solo queremos el perro. Solo eso. Le pertenece y lo ha tenido desde que estaba pequeño. Es de él.  
─Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Tú eres el menos indicado en meterte de nuevo conmigo. Se lo que me hiciste. Sé que tomaste fotos y se las enviaste a Britt. Ella borró las fotos, pero igual, fue algo muy ofensivo.  
Liam no sabía que se conocían ni de que estaban hablando  
─Lamento lo de las fotos, pero eso es otro asunto aparte. Po ahora solo devuélvele el perro a Liam.  
─¡Se llama Monchito!─ le dijo agarrándose del brazo de Stiles.  
─¿Acaso no había un nombre más feo?─ pregunto riéndose Theo con algo macabro detrás de eso –Cuando lo encontré comienzo lamiendo platos plásticos en el basurero no tenía nombre. Ahora se llama Rob. Ese es su nuevo nombre y yo soy su nuevo dueño.   
─¡No te pertenece! Devuélvemelo─ dijo Liam antes de echarse hacia adelante tratando de localizar al perro con lo poco que podía ver y cuando este casi agarra al perro, Theo tiró de la cadena haciendo que el perro retrocediera forzadamente. Para ese entonces el perro ya había podido oler a su antiguo dueño y comenzó a ladrar y a aullar.  
─¿Quieres el perro?─ le preguntó Theo a Stiles mientras ayudaba a ponerse a Liam de pie –Pelea por él─ Theo tiró de la cadena y lo amarró a una arbusto que estaba detrás de el –Créeme Stiles. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Es más. Esto ni siquiera lo hago por el jodido perro. Es algo más personal.  
─Pues… Pelearé.  
Se asombró cuando Theo se sacó la camisa y quedo con su torso al aire. Liam se apartó cuando Stiles separó sus piernas un poco y las flexionó y se puso en posición de lucha.  
─No, No, No, No peleen. Yo solo quiero al perro. Chicos. Nadie debe irse herido a casa esta noche.  
─Pues tu amigo lo irá─ le dijo Theo a Liam.  
─Liam, no te prometo que ganaré, pero lo intentaré por ti y por tu perro, además quiero que sepas que…  
No pudo continuar con su dialogo pues Theo ya había dado el primer golpe en la quijada y lo tiró al suelo. Se acercó y de la camisa trato de levantarlo. Un nuevo golpe en la nariz y luego otro en la boca.   
Liam un lado gritaba que lo dejará pero Theo apenas le escuchaba. El perro aullaba y ladraba a un lado y Theo le golpeo a Stiles una vez más.  
Fueron cuatro golpes directo a la cara hasta que Theo decidió dejarle. La cabeza de Stiles cayó en la acera y con sus ojos busco a Liam quien estaba a un lado sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.   
─Llévate al jodido perro y cuídalo, porque si lo vuelves a dejar ir yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver─ le dijo Theo a Liam quien apenas se movía.  
Monchito aullaba y se ponía en dos patas saltando de un lado para el otro. Theo recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso y se marchó. Había liberado la furia que tenía en ese momento con Stiles y ahora se sentía muy bien.  
Stiles por otro lado, se comenzó a poner de pie y Liam le sostuvo un poco hasta que se logró poner de pie. No quiso preguntar cómo se sentía porque era obvio. Liam le limpio con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo la sangre que le salía de la nariz. Quiso llamar a una ambulancia pero Stiles se negó. No era para tanto. Estaría bien en unos días.  
─Desata a Monchito y llevémoslo a casa.  
Liam estaba temblando y desatar el nudo se le hizo una eternidad. El perro s ele echo encima y le lamio las lágrimas que tenía en ese momento. Dio saltitos de alegría y daba vueltas de una lado para e otro agitando el pequeño centímetro de cola que tenía.  
Liam comprendió que pocos estarían dispuestos a pelear por otros y aquella noche Stiles le había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a pelear por Liam o por su mascota.  
Sabían que les iba a costar regresar a su apartamento, pero no importaba. Liam hizo que Stiles le pasara un brazo por los hombros y él se aferró a su cintura. Con una mano en la cadena de Monchito fueron a casa mientras comenzaba la primera hora de la madrugada.   
Veinticinco minutos después Stiles estaba acostado en el mueble de la diminuta sala de Liam y Monchito dormía por sus pies descalzos.  
Liam en su costado le ponía compresas de agua helada en los golpes, luego de haberlo limpiado con alcohol. Puso música suave y apago las luces mientras solo dejaba que sus manos trabajaran sobre el rostro lastimado. Descubrió que no necesitaba ver para sentir a Stiles.  
Mientras el sueño le legaba a Stiles pensó en la oferta que le había hecho Chris y Peter. Había establecido una linda relación con Liam y saber que el chico ya prácticamente estaba ciego lo volvía loco. Debía hacer algo y si eso significaba tener sexo con dos hombres maduros por un buen fajo de dinero él lo haría.  
Se había sacrificado por Monchito y ahora debía sacrificarse por Liam. Apenas tuviera la oportunidad de dar una vuelta por la casa de Chris, les diría que aceptaría lo del trio, pero que necesitaba el dinero pronto.  
Liam, a pesar de tener su cama, durmió bajo el sillón en donde descansaba Stiles y bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana escucho a su Monchito comer croquetas.   
Tenía a su perro y a Stiles. Y estaba bien. Y se sentía correcto.


	16. Mi culo debe ser llenado

Habían pasado exactamente un mes desde que Stiles visito por primera y única vez el apartamento de Liam y a pesar de que no tenía lujos, detalles costosos o era el mejor apartamento barato que alguna ve había visto, le había gustado bastante. Había calculado que habían pasado 703 horas desde aquella noche que jamás olvidaría.   
Cuando sus moretones ya se habían borrado y ya no quedaba nada de marcas en su rostro decidió salir temprano para ir a casa de Chris e Ian. A esta altura del partido ya Liam no veía nada. Oficialmente era ciego y Jeff le había ofrecido diferentes trabajos hasta encontrar un puesto adecuado para él. Pasó por la cocina, luego a fregar trastes y luego a trapear piso. Pero finalmente terminó lavando los alimentos antes de ser cocinados y con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como parecía ya que incluso sin los ojos podía cumplir con la tarea de manera óptima.  
Días antes de sentir que quedaría puso los pocos muebles y la televisión pegados las paredes, lo mismo hizo con la pequeña mesa. Hizo lo mismo con los platos de comida y de agua de Monchito. E su cuarto modificó la cama y una mesa que usaba como escritorio. Trato de dejar lo necesario para poder encontrarlo con las manos.  
No sería fácil, pero tampoco era imposible.  
Stiles había visto que a pesar de que el mundo quedaría a oscuras para Liam, este jamás de daría por vencido, a pesar de que mostraba cierta delicadeza a veces, era alguien muy fuerte y más resistente que una armadura de acero. Aquello solo le impulso más a Stiles para que aceptara el trato don Peter y Chris.  
En un principio se había imaginado disfrutando todo ese dinero por dejarse poseer por Chris e Ian, pero ahora solo había un deseo en mente, y era someter a una operación a Liam para que este pudiera ver nuevamente.  
Stiles se dijo a si mismo que esta sería como una misión: sexo, dinero, darle ojos a Liam.  
Repitió aquello luego de dejar a Liam en su apartamento y regreso en taxi hasta la casa de Chris y Peter. Tomo una leve y suave respiración mientras su corazón se aceleraba y tocaba la puerta.  
Ya había acordado todo por una llamada de teléfonos y estaba seguro que tanto Peter como Chris estarían bañados y limpios, tendrían los condones necesarios de su talla, tendrían el lubricante. Estaba dudando sobre si Peter habría puesto velas de canela y limón para dar un toque dulce al ambiente. Pero la verdad en ese momento ya no le importaba mucho, en su mente solo estaba Liam y sus ojos.  
La puerta se abre y Chris Argent esta ahí de piel. Esta vestido de manera muy sensual. No sexy. No formal.   
Tiene una camisetilla de tirantes, vaqueros desteñidos pasando del azul a celeste en ciertas partes y esta descalzo.  
Él no es fan de los pies, pero ver los pies de Chris en ese momento le dan un fuerte atractivo por besar aquellos dedos largos con uñas bien cortadas. Regresa nuevamente a su cara y ve el paraíso en sus ojos.  
Decide simplemente entregarse y pasa cuando Chris le deja un espacio para que entre. Hecha un vistazo afuera y cierra la puerta detrás de él.  
─¿Has salido del trabajo? Creí que vendrías una hora más temprano. Ya casi son la una de la madrugada.  
─Lo sé y lo siento, pero se me hizo un lio en la pizzería y debí quedarme un rato más. Pero aquí estoy para ti. Úsame.  
─¡Oye!─ dijo Peter apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con tres copas de champagne –Yo tambien quiero usarte.  
Eso casi hace reír a Stiles –Bien, de acuerdo. Úsenme.  
─Lección uno─ dice Chris de manera dominante –A mí me llamarás Papi.  
─¿Tienes la fantasía de cogerte a alguien que te diga “papi”? Eso es muy gracioso. Discúlpame, pero es que eso es un poco raro, pero de cierta forma….  
Stiles había dejado que la cascada de palabas saliera de su boca pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Chris le agarro u peso y se lo retorció duramente por encima de la ropa  
─Au, Au, Auu.  
─Más vale que no digas cosas idiotas.  
─Lo que tú digas, papi─ dijo Stiles dulcemente.  
Peter solo veía desde un costado y dio unos brinquitos cuando supo que podía dominar a un sumiso como Stiles. Se acercó a ambos y preguntó a Chris ─¿Puedo escupirlo?  
Chris asentó –Adelante.  
Stiles no estuvo preparado para cuando la saliva de Peter callo en su rostro, cerca de su ojo derecho.  
Stiles quiso limpiarse rápidamente pero sabía que eso solo le restaría puntos, o más bien billetes. Solo debía dejarse llevar y disfrutar, además, no era tan malo, ya que la saliva de Peter olía a Colgate. Stiles pensó que Peter se había cepillado los dientes minutos antes de que el llegara.  
En este punto Chris se dedicó a desabrochar el pantalón de Stiles y bajarlo junto con el boxer mientras Peter se encargaba de la parte de arriba sacándole la camiseta por sobre la cabeza.  
─Eso─ dijo Peter –Mantén los brazos ahí arriba─ Stiles hizo lo que le pedía y levanto los brazos formados pero pálidos sobre su cabeza –Chris, a ti que tanto te gusta el olor corporal… ¿No te gustaría olerle las axilas?  
Stiles recordó que Chris ya le había hecho algo similar antes, en su consulta.  
Chris desde el piso miro hacia arriba y ve el pene rosado y velludo de Stiles erecto. El glande cubierto por una telilla rosada y babosa. Se veía deliciosa, pero no era lo que quería ahora.  
Se levantó del suelo y se acomodó cerca de Stiles y acercó a aquel foso velludo que Stiles escondía bajo su brazo. El olor a sudor y desodorante se le hizo familiar, pues ya había estado muy cerca de él antes y lo había disfrutado muchísimo.  
Separó un poco los labios dejando que los vellos le acariciaran los labios y Stiles sintió cosquillas.   
Peter estaba lamiéndole un pezón muy fuertemente y lo tiraba con sus dientes mientras le acariciaba con la lengua. Con su mano libre le tiraba del otro pezón tratando de cuidar de ambos.  
En la sala en donde estaban, se sentían bien. Era espaciosa, grande y tenían todos los implementos literalmente cerca.  
Chris se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda baja en donde sus nalgas comenzaban. Era suave su piel caliente y diferente a la de Peter y eso solo le calentó más.  
Guio su mano hacia los glúteos y los nalgueó mientras no despegaba la nariz de la axila de Stiles. Parados como estaban todo era fácil. Y aquello le permitió a Chris ir un poco más allá y cuando saco la lengua para lamer el sudor acumulado del día bajo los vellos, en la piel de Stiles, este también aprovecho para dirigir sus dedos al agujero velludo de Stiles.  
Lo encontró caliente.  
Stiles sintió cierto grado de felicidad de poder excitar a ambos manos de la misma manera ya que nadie antes le había tratado como ellos en la hora del sexo.  
Él quería estar así de caliente, con la verga apuntando hacia adelante mientras le acariciaban el culo y le chupaban las axilas. Deseaba esto. Deseaba dejarse manipular.   
Era lo que necesitaba.  
Chris le guía hasta el sofá y lo empuja hasta que este queda sentado en el borde. Peter se despegó de sus tetillas por un momento.  
Chris toma las piernas fornidas de Stiles y las levanta, dejando al aire unas nalgas blancas con un agujero rosa lleno de vellos, que en vez de encontrarlo desagradable solo hizo que su verga creciera más.  
Peter se sentó junto a Stiles y le comió los labios.  
Lo besaba con amor, pasión, dulzura. Nunca nadie le había besado así. Aspiraba la boca de Peter y efectivamente se había cepillado los dientes con Colgate y sabía muy bien. Su barba raspaba un poco pero le agradaba la sensación.  
La respiración de Stiles se contrae mientras Chris pasa las manos por los muslos cremosos, empujándolos más lejos y dejando su hoyito a la vista de todos, exponiéndolo, poniéndolo en exhibición. Chris zumba y pasa sus dedos sobre la entrada, sólo lo suficiente para que Stiles apenes pueda sentirlo. Stiles intenta arquear sus caderas para sentir más el contacto, pero Chris lo empuja de nuevo abajo con una mano en cadera.  
─No lo hagas ─dice Chris. Stiles pone mala cara, pero no hace nada. Sólo lo mira fijamente hasta que se desinfla ─¿Que decimos?  
─Lo siento, papi─, dice Stiles con una actitud un poco más dulce de lo que había pensado.  
Chris levanta una ceja impresionado. Él hace un ruido de consideración en la parte posterior de su garganta y presiona una mano contra su culo, sintiendo el calor de Stiles.   
Stiles se muerde el labio, tratando de no moverse y se agacha de alivio cuando él toma en sus ásperas manos ambos par de bolas cubiertas por un escroto rodado y café, lleno de vellos y le pide a Peter que los abofetee.  
Peter sin dudarlo dos veces comienza a golpear las bolas de Stiles en la mano de Peter, como si dieran un aplauso y Stiles se retuerce. Siente dolor y excitación y dolor pero es agradable y muy caliente.  
Esta vez Peter le escupe el rostro, y la saliva le cae justo en el puente de la nariz. No se queja. Esta vez solo disfruta del viscoso líquido rodarle por la cara mientras ellos le apachurran los huevos.  
No es difícil resistir esos golpes, sin embargo, pican más que cualquier otra cosa, y la floración de la excitación es inmediata. Stiles grita, y gime un poco apretando los muslos juntos, pero Chris los separa y frota una suave mano sobre su perineo y ahora es Peter quien lo empuja en silencio.  
─Lo siento, papis─ dice Stiles de nuevo y esta vez lo dice en forma de un gemido con los ojos cerrados concentrándose solo en las sensaciones que su cuerpo siente. –Se siente tan bien.  
─Buen chico─ dice Chris. Él tira de la cintura de Stiles y levanta sus caderas para permitirle ver su reluciente ano en exhibición nuevamente. Traza un dedo por la línea donde terminan los testículos hasta donde se encuentra su agujero. Repite eso de arriba hacia abajo y Stiles solo gimotea mientras se muerde los labios. Nadie le había tocado allí. No de esa forma. ─Dime por qué estás necesitas tener a dos papis llenando la colita, bebé, ¿por qué necesitas esto?  
Stiles pensó en Liam y sintió vergüenza y suciedad de estar haciendo esto. Rápidamente alejo aquellas imágenes dl chico antes de que le produjeran malestar –Placer papis. Placer. Todos son malos en esto pero ustedes… son unos dioses─ Stiles no nota que se ha quedado sin aliento y que su voz es apenas audible y que apenas sale como un susurro de sus labios ─Necesito a alguien que sepa lo que están haciendo, por favor, papi.  
Chris suspira pasa un dedo por su hendidura cerrada. Stiles hace un pequeño ruido, tratando de no presionar en el tacto.  
─¿Nadie te puede quitar la calentura, Stiles? ¿Demasiados muchachos y muchachas que no saben cómo hacer disfrutar a un apuesto chico como tú? ─pregunta Chris con suavidad. Él lentamente presiona un dedo dentro de su culo, lo cruza dentro de él y lo hace regatear. El dedo está seco y arde, duele y quema pero Stiles solo aguanta.  
El dedo lentamente se introdujo muy dentro y le acariciaba internamente haciendo que Stiles suelte un suspiro.  
A su lado Peter comienza a desvestirse hasta que dar solo en bóxers. Había comprado toda una nueva colección de Calvin Kelvin de color negro y esa era la que usaba. La licra se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y el color oscuro solo le reafirmaba los muslos velludos que tenía. Stiles también podía ver la figura de la polla marcada y en la punta la humedad del presemen que le anunciaba que Peter también estaba disfrutando bastante.  
Sin torpeza alguna Peter bajo la parte delantera de su boxer revelado consigo los vellos púbicos recortados hace un par de días y su pene a medio levantar. Verdaderamente era grande. Verdaderamente era grueso. La piel de su polla era un poco más oscura que la del resto de su cuerpo, tenía uno que otro lunar y su glande en forma de hongo era lo que más le llamo la atención. Su glande tenía un diámetro mucho más grande que el resto del cuerpo del pene.   
Stiles sintió vergüenza de tener un pene promedio y no como el de Peter.  
Tambaleando un poco Peter se acerca de rodillas en el mueble y sitúa cerca del rostro de Stiles su pene. Stiles sin pensarlo demasiado lo chupa. Sabe bien, efectivamente se han duchado antes. El olor a jabón de avena y miel hace que todo sea cómodo y agradable, sin embargo se da cuenta de que le hubiera gustado también probar la esencia masculina de Peter en su pene sin lavar. Siente sobre su lengua resbalar la cabeza del pene mientras deja sobre esta un rastro de salado presemen que se combina con su saliva, sin embargo la diversión le dura poco porque sabe que Peter tramaba algo y efectivamente, tenía algo en mente.  
Luego de unos segundos de tener el pene en su boca y rodearlo con sus labios Peter suelta las primeras gotas de orina.   
Stiles siente que es repugnante, pero el hecho de hacerlo directamente de la fuente y no de un vaso como la última ve, solo logra arrecharlo más.   
Siente como las gotas se convierten en un chorro y con una mano toma el grueso y pesado pene de Peter y juraría sentir como la orina corre dentro de este hasta llegar a su boca y tragar.  
Traga porque sabe que eso a Peter le gusta. Mira con sus ojos llenos de lujuria hacia arriba y se encuentra con el rostro perfecto y masculino, digno de un Papi lleno de excitación. Peter separa un poco sus labios y suspira mientras el chorro de orina se intensifica.  
La orina solo sale caliente y con un olor rancio que encuentra atractivo y adictivo. Siente como esta lleva un pequeño sabor a ajo que hace que su lengua comience a amar. Poco a poco, cuando ya está casi satisfecho de tragar la orina comienza a llenarle la boca y para su suerte Peter ha acabado de terminar sacando su pene y dejando que las ultimas gotas de la meada le caigan en el rostro cuando este lo sacude.   
Stiles tiene los cachetes llenos de la orina caliente de Peter, y siente que no lo puede tragar. No es que no quiere, si no, es que cree que ya no tiene espacio y por muy tonto que parezca y por muchas ganas que tenga, simplemente no puedo. Aquello es observado por Chris quien abre la boca y Peter solo se llame los labios.  
Stiles toma eso como una invitación y se encorva un poco hasta llegar cerca del rostro de Chris y escupe toda la orina en su boca abierta.  
Peter, más que todos disfruta de la escena.  
Sobre todo el final, cuando Stiles trata de recolectar toda su saliva dentro de su propia boca y escupirla con las ultimas gotas de orina en la boca de Chris quien aparentemente estaba también sediento.  
El traga y disfruta y nuevamente se concentra en el agujero de Stiles.  
Esta vez Peter si le permite a Stiles que le chupa. Que le mame. Que se apropie de su polla con la boca. Y él lo hace felizmente.  
Stiles escucha que Chris destapa el tubo de lubricante y luego siente que lo pone en su entrada.   
Suelta un suspiro ahogado contra el pene y los vellos de Peter cuando siente que el glande le ha llegado a la garganta, y a pesar de que trata de no vomitar siente que lo va a hacer. Seria asqueroso vomitar toda la orina, pero todos esos pensamientos se van cuando siente a Peter acariciarle el cabello como si fuera un pequeño cachorro de raza. –Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo haces muy bien. Solo respira─ le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza metiendo sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Stiles y este solo abre un poco más la boca y toma un poco más de la verga de Peter.  
Chris, en su trasero, le está metiendo, no uno, sino dos dedos gruesos y largos mientras le acaricia la próstata empujándola y rodeándola mientras la acaricia de forma interna.  
─Debo correrme─ pide Stiles cuando saca de golpe la polla de Peter alojada en su garganta –Por favor.  
─¿Por favor qué?─ pregunta Chris. Mientras desliza sus dedos más adentro pasando la próstata y lo siente tan apretado que ya desea reventarlo. Aquella intrusión más profunda hace que sus muslos se contraigan.  
─Por favor, hazme venir, lo necesito tanto, nadie me ha tocado así y quiero correrme ahora. Nunca he llegado tocarme tan profundo─ Stiles suplica.  
─¿Oh?─ pregunta Chris. Comienza a meter sus dedos en él, arrastrando las puntas ásperas de sus dedos sobre su próstata. Se está haciendo muy difícil para Stiles concentrarse y no seguir sus movimientos y solar los chorros de leche. Podría correrse pero sin permiso eso sería como una falta de respeto para Peter y Chris, sobre todo porque este último le dijo que no se moviera.   
─¿Cuántas veces juegas contigo mismo? ¿Tienes una gran polla falsa que adoras deslizar dentro de ti? ¿Te gusta estar lleno Stiles, o simplemente juegas con tus largos dedos hasta que no puedas aguantar más?   
─Juego con lo que sea─ mintió. Si se había metido los dedos varias veces pero no tenía consoladores, vibradores o tapones anales. Solo sus dedos, sus largos y finos dedos enterrados hasta el fondo de su culo. Y le encantaba que esta vez los dedos fuerana ajenos porqué se sentía tan especial y adorado.  
Esta vez Peter, como estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, levanta hacia atrás el brazo izquierdo de Stiles, quien estaba casi recostado, dejando la axila de este a la altura de su pene y comienza a frotarlo en la mata de vellos.  
Stiles se rio pues aquello el hacía recordar a las botellas de desodorante roll─on que tenía en casa y que usaba en las mañanas.  
Mientras Peter comienza a frotar su pene ahí, Chris mira atentamente desde el suelo y habla –Entonces ha de gustarte que te metan los dedos─ Chris dice y suavemente retira los dos dedos para insertar un tercero en él. Se van dentro con bastante facilidad, su esfínter se aferra a él y hacer fuertes ruidos húmedos cada vez que bombea sus dedos en su interior. Como es médico, sabe exactamente como hacer las cosas y como dilatar un buen ano antes de estudiar la próstata. Ahora sabe que todas sus lecciones en los estudios le han ayudado. ─Este culo codicioso sólo tiene que ser llenado, ¿no?"  
Stiles se queja y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de respirar. No puede aguantar tanto aunque lo ha intentado. De su pene solo sale un hilo de presemen que cae sobre su vientre. Nadie lo ha tocado ahí aun ¿Por qué?  
─Respóndeme, Stiles─ dice Chris, con los dedos dentro de él.  
─Mi culo debe ser llenado.  
─Buen chico─ dice Chris  
Él tira de los dedos y Stiles no puede evitar lloriquear en protesta, pero ese gemido se convierte en un grito cuando Chris envuelve sus manos alrededor de sus muslos y lo arrastra hacia el borde del sofá. Chris entierra su cara entre sus testículos y el culo, esto es lo que él había querido desde un inicio. Nunca nadie le había chupado el culo, mucho menos le habían tocado así de bien. Jamás antes se había apropiado de la manera que Chris lo hacía. Él arrastra su lengua a través de sus nalgas y luego se dirige al medio explorando su entrada y usando su nariz para cepillar su perineo. Stiles siente la presión de sus manos apretadas contra sus muslos. Él se lo come como si fuera su culo una delicadeza anatómica que debería der idolatrada y que necesita ser devorada. Su estirada entrada ahora es acaricida por la lengua de Chris. Nunca había creído que una lengua se sintiera tan caliente allá atrás.


	17. Más duro, por favor.

Cambia entre oler sus bolas y empujar su lengua en su entrada y Stiles no puede respirar. La quemadura que siente cuando la barba de Chris se abre paso entre sus nalgas le excita y es perfecta, mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Su cuerpo comienza a tensarse, una señal segura de que su orgasmo se aproxima rápidamente, y Chris se centra en su ano abierto. Con ayuda de sus manos separa más la lengua y Stiles deja que su agujero se extienda lo más posible dejando así un agujero que rápidamente es llenado pro la lengua de Chris. Lo estaba penetrando con la legua ya a Chris le encantaba el sabor de Stiles. La lengua sacudiéndose rápidamente el pequeño canal de nervios hasta que estaba justo en el borde.  
─¿Y te gusta como sabe, Christopher?  
Los ojos de Stiles se abren ante la voz y aterrizan en Peter quien aún sigue frotando su pene erecto al 100 por ciento sobre su axila velluda y caliente.  
Peter le sonríe a Chris haciendo contacto visual un momento y chupa más duro el culo de Stiles y grita cuando se corre en su propio abdomen de forma muy violenta con los ojos clavados en el marido del hombre que le está comiendo el culo.  
Peter baja del mueble y se acomoda junto a Peter para ver de cerca el ano de Stiles, que aún se contrae un poco por el orgasmo que ha tenido.  
A Stiles le hubiera gustado un descanso pero ya se encontraba levantando más las piernas y con sus propias manos separando sus nalgas para darle una mejor vista a sus papis.  
Peter se acerca más hasta que está justo detrás de Chris, poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro hombre.  
─Parece un poco vacío allí dentro─ Peter ronronea. Stiles gimotea ante su voz, mordiéndose el labio y Peter a cambio le sonríe.   
Chris desliza tres dedos de nuevo en él, alternando todavía entre oliendo sus bolas y cepillando sus nalgas con su barba. Se acerca a su agujero y comienza chasqueando su lengua sobre este y luego lo lame. Peter se instala junto a Stiles en el sofá y toma su muslo, tirando de él sobre su regazo y extendiéndolo aún más para Chris y trazando sus dedos sobre la piel sensible de su muslo interior.  
Stiles creía que iba a morir de placer. Ambos sabían cómo levarlo al cielo y al infierno en el mismo momento y sobretodo lo hacían disfrutar como nunca antes.  
─Peter ─Stiles gimotea ─Yo no sé si pueda correrme de nuevo.  
─Vas a venirte de nuevo, Stiles ─dice Peter─ El culo de Stiles apretó los dedos de Chris cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos ─Vas a venirte por nosotros, quizás en una cama estaremos mejor los tres. He pensado que mereces estar en la habitación de nosotros y ahí te joderemos de lleno, eso es lo que necesitas, ¿no?  
Lo es, joder. Los dedos de Chris en el son tan buenos, tan buenos, pero Stiles necesita más. El necesita sentirlo follándole. Y el necesita... el no odia ahora la idea de Peter junto a crhis follándole doblemente. Está bien, a él le encantaría aunque sabe que sería una locura tener a un polla de 24 y de 20 centímetros combinadas a la vez llenándole el culo. Stiles está tan excitado con la idea de que Peter se deslice en su trasero junto a la de Chris en el mismo instante.  
Peter arrastra los dientes por el cuello y mordisquea la oreja y luego le lame la piel sensible ahí enviándole ondas de placer que se concentran en sus bolas y que hacen que su pene comience a erectarse nuevamente de manera asombrosa y mientras Peter le chupa el cuello siente como el orgasmo se avecina de manera intensa  
─Córrete nuevamente por nosotros─ le pide Peter en el odio y su aliento a Colgate le hace excitarse aún. Su barba afeitada le raspa el cuello.  
Se sentía afortunado.  
Stiles lanza su mano sobre su boca para amortiguar su grito cuando él se corre por segunda vez, su culo apretando alrededor de los dedos de Chris mientras él le lame las bolas llenas de pelos y de una capa suave de sudor masculina que ama y cuando Stiles se comienza acorrer Chris, con su mano libre agarra la verga de Stiles y la acerca a su rostro, dejando que la carga del chico callera sobre su rostro.  
Mientras Stiles se tapa la boca Peter le retira la mano dejándoles oír sus gritos gemidos.  
─Nada de eso─ reprende ─Queremos escucharte  
Chris se aleja antes de que Stiles sea demasiado sensible otra vez, y con su cara cubierta en sus jugos seminales. Antes de que él pueda decir algo, está tirando de Peter por el cuello, besando al otro hombre con dureza. Peter se deja llevar con facilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esto, a besar a Chris con el semen de otro chico joven resbalándole por la cara. Stiles tiene un momento para preguntarse exactamente cuánto tiempo han estado follando antes de que la realidad de lo que el vea lo golpee. Peter está persiguiendo y buscando el sabor de él de la boca de Chris. Trata de buscar el sabor de su culo junto con el semen que acababa de derramar.  
Peter lleva sus dedos por el rostro de Chris y trata de llevar el semen resbaloso hasta sus bocas juntas para degustarlo de manera más profunda.   
Ellos juntos se ven bien.   
Stiles desliza una mano entre sus piernas, y asombrosamente cuatro de sus dedos se deslizan en el fácilmente con lo húmedo y estirado que esta.  
─Nada de eso, Stiles─ dice Chris cuando él y Peter se separan. Stiles hace una mueca pero a regañadientes saca sus dedos de su culo.  
─Mírate─ dice Peter, su mano moviéndose entre sus piernas. El interior de sus muslos esta rojo por la fricción de la barba de Chris y manchado con humedad de su ano goteante de lubricante y saliva de Chris. Peter pasa sus dedos sobre su agujero, donde sus jugos salen libremente. Una mezcla de humedad, lubricante, saliva. La respiración de Stiles cuando Peter hace una punta con sus cinco dedos y los frota sobre su dilatado pero fruncido agujero. Él presiona sólo la punta de sus dedo adentro y el jadea, pero no se tensa pues la sensación ya le era familiar. ─Esto es un poco más fácil de lo que esperaba─ dice Peter, empujando más allá y mirando positivamente encantado de lo fácil que es. ─¿Nuestra Stiles esta cachondo porque quiere que juguemos con su culo?  
─Sí Papi─ susurro Stiles a Peter.  
─¿Cuántos chicos han estado aquí antes?  
─Solo dos─ pensó Stiles –Pero hace mucho tiempo, y nadie nunca me había tocado como lo hacen ustedes. Son unos dioses.  
─Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste con este pequeño agujero?  
─Hoy─ admite sin vergüenza en su rostro.  
─Mmhmm. Dime lo que hiciste─ pide Peter. Une más los dedos y mete todo lo que puede en su culo, estirándola más de lo que puede con su mano. Stiles tartamudea unas cuantas veces y Peter todavía introduce un poco más su mano.   
─Me limpié antes de venir para acá─ dice, gimiendo mientras Peter empieza clavar el resto de su mano dentro de él. Chris le hecha unas cuantas gotas de lubricante KY y aquello hace que se todo sea más sencillo.   
Cuando Stiles siente que se ha quedado sin aire, es señal de que en su culo está enterrado toda la mano de Peter, y que en señal de excitación y sin pensarlo, comienza lentamente a mover sus dedos tocando las suaves paredes de su esfínter. Encoje con delicadeza los dedos mientras ve como Stiles se retuerce, no sabe si de placer o de dolor. No cualquiera puede aguantar una mano dentro, sin embargo Stiles ahora siente algo más grueso y grande, y comprendió lo que Peter estaba haciendo cuando movía sus dedos.  
Ahora, era un puño. Peter había encogido sus dedos y ahora tenía su puño en él. La piel del ano de Stiles se aferró al inicio de su muñeca y Chris solo se dedicó a tirar más lubricante.  
Peter retiro un poco su puño y lo volvió a clavar suavemente, pero sin violencia.  
─Tú querías estar abierto y listo para cuando te hiciéramos esto ¿No?─ dice Peter. ─Estabas esperando y deseabas esto ¿no?  
─Yo ...─ Stiles mira a Chris, que todavía está sentado a su lado pacientemente, con los ojos clavados en donde el grueso puño de Peter está desapareciendo en él. Cuando Chris lo mira, la mirada que le da hace que se caliente. Eso la hace asentir. ─Sí.  
─¿Si qué?─ Chris le recuerda.  
─Sí, papi, ¡ah!" Stiles grita cuando Peter empuja su puño más profundamente, hasta ahora ya le ha metido hasta el inicio del hueso cubito y eso es más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, sabe que si va a aguantar ambas pollas debe soportar el puño de Peter que cada vez se retira y se mete un poco más. El lanza una mano desamparadamente y es Chris quien lo agarra, Chris le baja la mano que iba a callar su gemido mientras Peter lo abre un poco más.  
"Cálmate, pequeña, está bien", dice Peter. "No te preocupes, vamos a joder tus pequeños agujeros."  
Peter tira de su puño y Stiles se queja ante la pérdida. Peter lo silencia con un beso y lo sacude al darse cuenta de que ama el color rojo en sus mejillas y el sudor en su frente.   
Cuando Peter se aleja, Stiles se inclina detrás de él, persiguiendo la sensación de sus labios, del ligero sabor que queda de é sobre Peter desde su beso con Chris. Peter sonríe.   
─Quiero probarme─ pide Stiles con un susurro en los labios de Peter y este se aleja un poco y lleva su puño a los labios de Stiles y este lame.  
Lame su sabor, su intimidad y Chris aun lado le escupe el rostro.  
Se siente sucio, se siente un cerdo y ama la sensación de ellos acariciándole la espalda mientras hace lo que quiere hacer. Peter le introduce tres de sus dedos en la boca y este chupa todo lo que puede de él mientras se saborea.  
Sin demorar mucho él retira sus dedos ensalivados.  
Él se levanta y le extiende una mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie sobre las piernas temblorosas.   
─Vamos, pequeño─ dijo Peter, tirando de el por las manos  
Chris los sigue cuando Peter lleva a Stiles a la parte trasera de su enorme y lujosa casa. Llegan al dormitorio y lo acarician. Uno por delante y otro por detrás. Peter le soba los pezones y Chris le acaricia las nalgas semi velludas mientras le besa el cuello. Peter invita a Chris a que se dirija a su parte delantera y se turnan para chupar sus pezones erectos y levantados y los dedos de ambos se juntan en su trasero húmedo penetrándolos a la vez. Sus cuerpos son musculosos y fuertes de trabajo duro, un claro contraste con su suavidad y joven edad que mantiene él. Ellos son más fuertes que cualquiera de los dos chicos con los que ha estado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que podrían hacerle daño si quisieran, aunque él sabe que no lo harán.  
─Vas a chuparme, Stiles─ Chris gruñe en su oído, mientras retira sus dedos de su ano y deja solo los de Peter dentro. ─Y Peter va a abrir tu culo aún más  
Stiles gime y se arrastra por la cama después de Chris, amando la manera en que sus muslos resbalan juntos de la humedad que siente en la parte de atrás.   
Chris se apoya en su cabecera, su largo, grueso y curvado pene contra su estómago ya desnudo. Stiles no puede esperar a sentirlo dentro de él. Se arrastra a cuatro patas entre sus piernas, inclinándose para tragarlo, presentando su culo a Peter.   
Un leve olor llega a la nariz de Stiles que casi le hace correrse nuevamente ─¿Estas sucio?  
─Yo no le llamaría sucio─ explicó Chris –Solo dejé de lavarme esa parte porque quería que disfrutaras de una gran polla olorosa como todo chico debe de hacerlo.  
Stiles se inclina nuevamente y toma la polla en su boca. Chris es duro y pesado en su lengua y ¡Dios!, él ha olvidado lo mucho que le gusta hacer esto con una polla de hombre macho, lo bien que se siente al tener su boca llena de polla húmeda con el olor característico que solo Chris podía darle.  
Las manos de Peter le agarran el culo, extendiendo sus mejillas para exponer su agujero, no tan apretado después del puño de Peter. Ahí está el chasquido del casquillo del lubricante, luego Peter empuja dos dedos de nuevo en él, tijereándolos para abrirlo. Él se ríe de lo fácil que los toma y agrega un tercero.   
Stiles gime alrededor de la polla de Chris, amando la ligera quemadura del estiramiento.  
─No te distraigas, niña─ dice Chris –Que me la estas chupando bien bonito.  
Él envuelve su mano en su cabello y tira de su cabeza hacia abajo, casi ahogándolo en su polla. Él hace un sonido bajo que envía una emoción a través de Stiles y trata de hacer tantos de esos ruidos como sea posible.   
Se hace difícil concentrarse en la olorosa y salada polla de Chris, tan bien como él sabe y cómo se golpea la parte posterior de su garganta, mientras que Peter está bombeando vigorosamente sus dedos en su culo, pero se las arregla.   
Stiles quiere que sus papis se sientan orgullosos de él, él quiere ser bueno para ellos. Stiles toma tanto de la polla de Chris en su boca como él puede, chupando y lamiéndola con su lengua mientras que él comienza a follar su garganta. Se da cuenta que el glande de Peter era más grande que el de Chris y que eso facilitaba que Chris le follara la garanta de manera más fácil y asombrosamente ahora ya no tenía arcadas.   
Después de eso, pierde la pista de cuántos dedos hay en él, de cuánto tiempo su boca ha estado abierta por la polla de Chris. Chris gime por encima de sus quejidos y su polla se contrae en su boca, haciéndole saber que está cerca. Stiles no perdería la oportunidad y chupa más fuerte, moviendo la cabeza más rápido, necesitando sentirlo bajar por su garganta. La mano en su pelo se aprieta y Chris lo saca de su polla, haciéndola gimotear en angustia.  
─Oh no, Stiles─ dice Chris. ─Voy a venir en tu dulce culo, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recuerda, pero él lo había olvidado, tan absorto con el culo jugueteado por Peter y la polla en la boca. Los dedos de su culo se retiran y Stiles mira por encima del hombro para ver a Peter poniendo su polla. Stiles traga con fuerza. No es tan largo como Chris, pero es gordo, mucho más gordo que cualquier cosa que haya tomado antes. Y además tiene una cabeza muy grande. Nervioso, cambia su peso un poco, mordiéndose el labio. Chris toma su barbilla firmemente en su mano y lo obliga a mirarlo.  
─No te preocupes, él ha estirado tu agujero lo suficiente, tenías cuatro dedos en ese culo codicioso y luego un piño bien enterrado. Apenas sentirás dolor─ dice Chris.  
Stiles se relaja un poco con las palabras, arqueando su espalda más y apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de Chris. Ella hace un ruido alto, sorprendido poco cuando la cabeza de la polla de Peter empuja contra su culo. Chris la aparta, pasando una mano por su cabello.  
─Puedes tomarlo, pequeño─ Peter murmura. Se aprieta hacia adelante, estirando lentamente su amplia abierta hasta que la cabeza se despliega a través de ese estrecho anillo de músculo. Stiles gime al sentir el semejante trozo de polla caliente enterrarse primeramente en el e instintivamente se endurece y contrae su ano haciendo gemir a Peter.  
─Déjalo entrar como me dejarás entrar a mi junto a él─ dice Chris ─Déjalo entrar, Stiles.  
Stiles toma una respiración profunda y hace lo que dice, gimoteando mientras Peter se hunde más profundamente en él. Se imagina la mirada lujuriosa de Peter viendo como su polla se entierra en él. El pensamiento no debería encenderlo tanto como lo hace, no debería hacer que una oleada de excitación lo inundara. Chris se ríe y alcanza el pene de Stiles y le acaricia el baboso glande.

─Creo que le gusta, Peter─ dice Chris.  
Su mano vuelve con una mancha fresca de presemen y se da cuenta de que se está poniendo aún más húmedo que antes, que la ligera quemadura, el ardor y la sensación increíblemente plena está haciendo que su culo le duela y palpite con necesidad. Chris lame el sabor del presemen familiar de Stiles de sus dedos antes de llevarlos a flotar frente a sus labios. Stiles los toma en su boca inmediatamente, succionando los dígitos y persiguiendo el gusto de sí mismo. Peter finalmente termina de clavarse completamente en él y siente los vellos púbicos de mayor en sus nalgas, sus caderas se encuentran con su trasero. No duele tanto como él creía y es que gracias a la preparación que había recibido antes estaba apto para recibir ambas pollas.   
Peter no se mueve, dejando que se ajuste a su tamaño y Stiles está agradecido, pero él quiere más. El rueda sus caderas hacia atrás, follándose de nuevo en su polla y Peter gime, sus manos apretando su cintura. Él tira casi todo el camino, dejando sólo la punta dentro de él, y golpea de nuevo en él.  
Stiles grita alrededor de los dedos de Chris, buscando algo para agarrar; Una manta, una almohada, algo.   
La mano de Chris toma la suya y Stiles lo agarra desesperadamente mientras Peter lo folla. Chris saca sus dedos de su boca y los envuelve en su cabello otra vez, sosteniéndolo firmemente.  
─Qué buena chica para nosotros─ dice Chris. ─Una joven tan bueno, te encanta tener tu culo follado, ¿no?  
─Sí, papi─ Stiles jadea. ─Joder, mierda.

Peter gruñe detrás de ella, sus manos calientes en sus caderas. El arrastre de su polla dentro de él es delicioso, como si sus entrañas no quisieran dejarlo ir.   
Stiles no sabe cómo puede volver a jugar con sus dedos finos y largo después de esto. ¿Cómo se supone que se contentaría con eso cuando sepa lo gruesa y buena que es la polla de Peter cuando lo llena?   
Peter se retrasa, jodiéndose en el tranquilamente y Stiles hace un ruido interrogativo y Peter le da una palmada en el culo, haciéndolo apretar alrededor de él. Ambos se quejan de eso y lo hace de nuevo, golpeando su culo tres veces en rápida sucesión. Su culo abusado y golpeado alrededor de su polla y mierda, ¿cómo es posible que Stiles se sienta aún más lleno si aún no tiene la polla de Chris dentro de él? Peter lo rodea con un brazo y lo lanza hasta sus rodillas, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho. Desliza su polla dentro de él y él se hunde un poco en su agarre, deslizando aún más abajo sobre su eje. Peter alcanza a tomarle entre sus piernas con su mano libre.   
Stiles no puede morder un gemido.  
─¿Listo, pequeño? Peter pregunta.  
Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Él está listo. El necesita la polla de Chris en su interior ahora. Su culo está lleno pero aun lo siente dolorosamente vacío, goteante, resbaloso, baboso y palpitante con necesidad. Chris se arrodilla delante de él, pasando una mano por donde Peter tiene clavado a Stiles y trata de meter un par de dedos que asombrosamente se introducen sin dolor.   
Chris toma eso como una señal y juntándose a la torre leva su pene al mismo sector.  
Stiles se inclina un poco hacia atrás, abriendo espacio para que Chris logre pegar su polla a la de Peter y marque la cabeza de su polla en su entrada. Él la empuja lentamente, con cuidado de no herirlo. Stiles lanza su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Peter, y agarra los brazos de Chris mientras él presiona más profundo. Pequeños ruidos de aliento escapan de Stiles mientras se entierra a sí mismo hasta la empuñadura. Stiles nunca ha estado tan lleno, nunca ha tenido dos hombres dentro de el a la vez y él jodidamente ama la sensación de eso ama cómo su agujero se estira alrededor de esas vergas jugosas.  
Él está tan, tan lleno, sintiéndose como si fuera a separarse. A romperse. A partirse. Sus polla se introducen un poco más un le llega un breve pensamiento histérico de ¿que si no puede cerrarse después? ¿Qué pasa si le arruinan su pequeño agujero?  
Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecen cuando siente a Chris adentrarse más en él. Sabe que le llegara un momento en donde no pueda respirar. En donde sienta que las pollas le han perforado los pulmones, pero todo está en su mente. Chris se sigue deslizando junto a Peter y se siente tan jodidamente bien.  
Chris se mueve primero, empujándolo lentamente, dando tiempo a Peter para encontrar un contra ritmo. Se aseguran de que nunca esté vacío; Cuando uno retrocede, el otro se adelanta, manteniéndole una de sus pollas en todo momento. Sin embargo, son cuidadosos con él, y él no quiere eso.  
─Inclínate, Peter no te dejará caer─ dice Chris.  
─Por favor, papi─ el lloriquea. ─Más duro, por favor.  
─Te daremos lo que necesitas, Stiles─ murmura Chris.  
Él apretó su agarre en su cintura y folla en el brutalmente, haciéndolo gritar. Peter coincide con su ritmo, empujando violentamente en su culo. Stiles siente que va a volar por las costuras, que su cuerpo no puede tomar esto. Él se pierde en el arrastre de sus pollas en su agujero hambriento, en las manos sobre su cuerpo. Dedos cruelmente girando sus pequeños pezones rosados, una mano golpeando su culo de nuevo, los dientes raspando contra su garganta. Su orgasmo está creciendo de nuevo, el placer burbujeante bajo la superficie de sus bolas y su culo estirado obscenamente ancho, de la forma en que Chris se asegura de moler su pelvis contra sus bolas duramente con cada empuje.  
─Puedo sentirlo en ti─ Peter gruñía en su oído. ─Puedo sentirlo frotándose contra mí ¿Es esto lo que necesitabas, pequeño? ¿Te gusta estar lleno de pollas?  
─Los chicos con los que estuvo no eran suficientes para el─ gruñe Chris, jodiéndolo más fuerte. Stiles avanza mientras arrastran sus pollas machacándole la próstata. ─No podían excitar nuestra pequeña perrita necesitada.  
Stiles quiere decirles que están equivocados, que él no es así, pero sus palabras están haciendo que su culo se estremezca y él sabe que aquello que le dicen le excita.   
Se pregunta cómo se supone que volverá a tener sexo regular con chicos regulares después de esto. ¿Cómo va a ser capaz de salir sin tener su agujero apretado como antes? Una noche y ya lo han arruinado para cualquier otra persona.  
─Vamos, Stiles─ dice Chris, pellizcando los pezones de Stiles ─Queremos que te corras por nosotros. Queremos sentir que nos exprimes las pollas.  
Chris tuerce los pezones de manera más fuerte y Stiles empieza a temblar, sus piernas amenazan con derrumbarse. Peter desliza una mano alrededor de su cuerpo, frotando su polla entre ambos abdomen. Los temblores de su cuerpo anuncian como el placer se acumulan en su interior. Está tan cerca de correrse, pero necesita un poco más. Stiles abre su boca para mendigar, pero Chris empuja más fuerte dentro de él y muerde en su labio justo cuando Peter golpea en su agujero abusado. Grita de placer, con su agujero tembloroso y apretando alrededor de las pollas gruesas que lo llenan. Chris se contrae en él y gime mientras le da un beso y siente que escupe en su boca. Stiles siente que Chris se está corriendo, tiene la sensación de Chris llenándole con su leche. Y le encanta  
─Buen chico. Una chico tan bueno que hace que su papi llegue así de bueno" dice Peter, jodiéndolo poco a poco. Cuando siente la polla palpitante y la leche de Chris acumularse en el ano interior de Stiles que a la vez baña su propia polla, humedeciéndolo aún más. Tan pronto como Chris se desliza fuera de él y se sienta, la mano de Peter está en su cuello, empujando su cara abajo en el regazo de Chris. ─Tiempo para el turno de tu otro papi.  
Los empujones de Peter son viciosos y duros, seguros de dejar moretones en su culo y marcas en las caderas y en su cintura de sus manos. Stiles grita ronco, agarrando a Chris mientras que Peter lo usa como si no fuera nada más que un pequeño muñeco de plástico. Chris se acomoda por debajo de ellos, chasqueando ligeramente sobre la entrada de Stiles mientras lame los jugos que salen de su año en compañía de la polla de Peter.   
Stiles está hipersensible y está seguro de que no puede correrse otra vez, no tan pronto, pero luego se está apretando de nuevo, gimiendo a través de otro orgasmo y Peter ruge en su cuello, golpeando su última vez y llenando su interior Con su caliente venida.  
Stiles gimotea y se desploma hacia adelante cuando Peter se levanta y el solo siente toda su energía desaparecida. No es más que flexible y deshuesado cuando Chris lo tira en la cama y contra su pecho. Sus corridas se escapan de él, su agujero expuesto, grande, roto, abierto y maltratado, incapaz de cerrarse completamente. Sin ninguno de ellos en él, se siente dolorosamente vacío, perdiendo la plenitud de sentir que lo abre.  
Stiles gimotea débilmente mientras siente que Chris lame las manchas de semen en sus nalgas. Trata de lamer y saborear la corrida de ambos.  
Su ano esta hinchado y rojo y caliente, pero el toque de Chris todavía se siente tan bien.  
Peter aparece de nuevo un momento después con una toalla húmeda con agua tibia. Él limpia suavemente los muslos, limpiando lo que sea que Chris no podría limpiar, antes de insertar un tapón en su culo. Stiles gime cuando la pesada silicona se deposita en él, bloqueando la cremosa corrida Peter y Chris, pero a él no le importa. Su culo todavía está tristemente vacío, pero al menos ahora tiene algo en el para mantenerlo abierto.  
─Te volveremos a usar más tarde, pequeño─, dice Peter, golpeando la base del tapón. Stiles hace un ruido alto e impotente y chis traza ligeramente sus dedos sobre sus los pliegues de su ano hinchado.   
─Descansa ahora mientras puedas─ pide Chris.


	18. Cáncer

Stiles intenta mantenerse despierto escuchándoles hablar de sus planes. De cómo Peter quiere un turno para comer su culo y chupar el semen que tiene dentro, de cómo Peter lamer todo el cuerpo de Chris. De cómo Chris quiere chuparle los pies y hacerlo correr en sus zapatos mientras es follado por la gruesa polla de Peter. Él todavía escucha los planes de cómo Chris va a cogerse en Peter mientras Stiles cabalga en su cara. El sueño lo tumba. Sus parpados pesan, y está cansado, su cuerpo está gastado, y él duerme con la espesa silicona enterrada en su culo, con los dedos de Peter acurrucados sobre su pene y con Chris trazando pequeños círculos sobre sus pezones.   
Mucho mejor que con cualquiera que hubiera cogido.  
PARTE NUEVA  
En algún lado de la habitación su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y aquella era la alarma que le avisaba que tenía 70 minutos antes de que su clase comenzara en la mañana.   
Stiles levanto su cuello y se sentía adolorido. Apenas podía mover sus piernas sin que los músculos se sintieran estropeados y sus nalgas magulladas. Comenzó a moverse y sintió el tapón en el trasero –Joder─ Soltó de la nada haciendo que Peter comenzara a abrir los ojos y a moverse.  
Ya lo había despertado y ahora él estaba despertando a Chris. Stiles, con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y se estiró de puntillas. Realmente sentía que había corrido diez kilómetros hace un par de horas. Casi no había dormido nada y se sentía cansado. Dirigiendo una de sus manos al trasero localizo el tapón y con algo de dificultad lo sacó.  
─Debo irme─ dijo buscando su pantalón, el cual ni siquiera recordaba en donde lo había tirado –Tengo clases a las siete de la mañana hasta las once. Luego debo regresar a mi apartamento para almorzar algo y luego debo ir a la pizzería.  
─Buen día─ deseó Chris sentándose en la cama. Peter decidió acostarse de nuevo y gemir algo inentendible. Chris comenzó a levantarse y se fue desnudo a buscar el jean y el boxer de Stiles. Gracias a él, pudo vestirse sin tanta demora, mientras Peter comenzó a roncar ─¿No te quedarás para ganar más dinero?─ le preguntó Chris saliendo del cuarto oscuras y dejando a su marido reposar un rato más.   
─No─ dijo Stiles bajando por las escalera –Fue todo muy increíble, y gracias, pero creo que ya gané lo suficiente para lo que tenía planeado.  
─¿Y qué tenías planeado? ¿Armar una mega fiesta? ¿Irte de viaje por el mundo? ¿Comprar un auto y una casa? ¿Qué?─le pregunto Chris cuando habían terminado de bajar la escalera.  
─Es para…─ pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir. Sonaría estúpido, pero era la verdad. Habló. –Conocí a alguien hace un tiempo, bueno, fue horrible como comenzamos. Al inicio nos detestábamos, yo lo odiaba. El solo hecho de verle me arruinaba el día. Nunca fui más allá de conocer a Liam, así es su nombre.  
Chris asintió y dejó que Stiles continuara.  
─El hecho es que el comenzó a quedarse ciego desde hace unos meses atrás y ahora lo está completamente. Su vida, no es la mejor del mundo. Vive en un apartamento que huele a moho, oxido y humedad. No es que critique a nadie, pero siento que debo hacer algo por él. Darle algo a cambio de lo que él me ha dado.  
─¿Y que te ha dado ese muchacho?─ preguntó Chris buscando la llave de la puerta principal para salir.  
─Me ha dado la ilusión de volver a amar.  
─Te has enamorado…  
─Sí. Eso creo.  
─¿Y aun así tuviste sexo con nosotros? ¿Por él?  
─Sí. Bueno. Me costó un montón dejar de lado los pensamientos de Liam. Trate de concentrarme solo en el momento. Por favor... –pidió Stiles –Nadie debe saber esto   
─Y es que siento que debo ser yo quien le ayude con esto.  
─¿Y ya sabes donde le harán la operación?─ preguntó Chris quien desapareció por un pasillo y luego apareció con un jean y una camiseta de tirantes gris puesta.  
Aquello me dio la pauta para que Stiles contestara ─Si, bueno. No. Supongo que él ha de haber buscado algo en internet o en el hospital.  
─Si el chico esta medio ciego... ¿Tú crees que pudo haber hecho algunas de esas cosas?  
Stiles se sintió idiota. Bajo la cabeza y susurro ─No.  
─Yo tengo un amigo cirujano. Estoy seguro que el podría ayudarles.  
─¿Harías eso por mí? Bueno....por Liam.  
─Pues si eso te hace feliz.  
─Pelee contra una masa de músculos solo por recuperar a su perro.   
Chris se rio. Aquello le pareció tierno. ─Iré arriba por la billetera y tu dinero. Puedes ir saliendo si deseas. Yo te llevare a la universidad.   
─Pero yo debo ir a mi casa primero por una tarea   
─No importa─ dijo Chris subiendo las escaleras─ Yo te llevo.  
Chris desapareció y Stiles salió. Afuera había algo de neblina y el cielo era de un azul negruzco. Corría un viento helado y las aceras parecían húmedas. Camino un poco y llego hasta el coche de Chris. Era enorme y era hermoso. Grande, negro y cómodo.   
─Hey─ le gritó Chris desde el porche mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Acercándose, encendió el seguro del auto con un pitido y pudo abrir la puerta. Stiles fue de copiloto.  
Chris, dando reversa, comenzó a hablar y se estaciono en la carretera. A esa hora no había autos circulando y fue fácil. ─Peter y yo habíamos acordado darte 20.000 por la noche. Pero, lo he pensado y creo que tú necesitas ese dinero para hacer algo lindo. Yo, de mi propia billetera te daré 5.000 más. Estoy seguro de que lo necesitarás. De paso, puedes comprarte algo que te guste. Ya sabes. Un celular, ropa, o una laptop. Cosas de jóvenes.  
─¿25.000 por la noche? ¿Esto es una broma?─ Preguntó Stiles asombrado ─¿Dónde está la cámara?  
─Stiles, viste como vivimos. Este es el auto más viejo que tengo. El dinero nos sobra, y quiero compartirlo porque sé que tenías una buena razón. Te pediría un número de cuenta para depositarte pero prefiero darte todo el dinero en tus manos.  
Stiles no sabía que decir. Miro a Chris y le tomo la mano. ─Gracias. Y gracias también a Peter. Ustedes son una pareja muy linda.  
─Estoy seguro de que tú y ese chico... Liam también lo serán.   
Chris comenzó a manejar y fue por la dirección que Stiles le daba. Iban a prisa y llego en menos de quince minutos a su apartamento. Sintió vergüenza por mostrarle a Chris en donde vivía, sin embargo sabía que el señor era humilde.   
Cuando el auto estuvo estacionado Stiles le hizo señas a Chris y este le siguió. Salieron del auto y caminaron por un pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba al piso inferior del edificio. Stiles abrió la puerta con una llave y luego comenzó a subir unas escaleras.  
Tuvo miedo y vergüenza por Chris. Su nariz ya se había acostumbrado al olor del polvo y a incienso, sin embargo sabía que a Chris el olor lo golpearía salvajemente.  
─Lamento el olor, la dueña es media gitana y siempre tiene inciensos y eso. Lamento si te mareas.  
─El único olor que me está mareando es el olor del semen saliéndose de tu trasero.  
Stiles se puso rojo. Quería reírse pero también quería camuflarse y no dejar que Chris le viera.  
Llegaron al segundo piso y Stiles fue hasta el final del pasillo y metió la llave en una puerta y la abrió. Se puso a un lado y dijo a Chris ─Pasa.  
Chris entró encontrándose con un apartamento digno de alguien como Stiles. Había que admitir que estaba limpio pero había un ligero olor a ropa con sudor. Había pilas de ropa en las sillas y azúcar regada en la mesa.   
Stiles se apresuró a limpiar lo poco que pudo e invito a Chris a sentarse en la única silla vacía –Siento mucho que veas todo este desastre, pero te juro que siempre ordeno todo.   
Chris sonrió.  
─¿Quieres algo para desayunar?─ le preguntó Stiles a Chris.  
─ Por supuesto.  
─Tengo solo panes que compre hace tres días. Están algo tiesos pero con la mantequilla resbalan por la garganta. También tengo café. Leche no hay, pero hay unos sobres de té.  
Chris sonrió. El chico se veía algo excitado por su visita. ─Stiles, ve a ducharte y yo prepararé todo.   
─No. Que va. Eso es mucha molestia. Yo ahorita preparo algo rapidito para ti.  
─No Stiles─ dijo Chris levantándose ─Yo prepararé algo. Tú toma un baño y relájate. Seguros tienes los músculos engarrotados   
Stiles miro a Chris acercarse a los panes y luego busco un cuchillo. ─Bueno, me apuraré.  
Fue al baño y cerró la puerta tras sí.   
El agua estaba fría y eso le hacia despertar cada célula del cuerpo. Se enjabonó y tocó su trasero. Se enjuagó y toco su ano. Se sentía ardiente y también le picaba un poco. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Pujo un poco recostándose en la pared y poniéndose de cuclillas. Sintió su anillo expandirse y el semen comenzó a salir. Caía en forma de gotas. Espesas. Pujo nuevamente y salió aún más. Acomodó sus piernas separándolas un poco y volvió a pujar. Asombrosamente salió más semen.  
Toco su entrada resbalosa y quiso introducir sus dedos ahí pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Pujó una última vez y sintió la última gota de semen combinado de Peter y Chris salir de sus intestinos.  
Joder. Quería tanto tocarse adentro, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.  
Se enjabono nuevamente y termino enjuagándose para ponerse una toalla a la cintura y luego fue hacia las pilas de ropa en las sillas y comenzó a vestirse.  
Chris que estaba ya terminado el desayuno sirvió dos platos. Había abierto los panes en dos partes y les había puesto mantequilla y ajo picado, para luego meterlo a una tostadora. También había puesto agua a hervir y de ahí hizo dos tazas de café cargado a las cuales les introdujo canela.   
Stiles jamás pensó que podía hacer algo tan bueno para el desayuno. Olía increíble y sabia mejor.  
Comieron y Chris sacó su billetera, la cual estaba gorda. En la mesa comenzó a contar todos los billetes tres veces hasta dejar los 25.000 prometidos. Nunca había visto tantos billetes y estaba alegre porque ayudaría a Liam con su operación.  
Al final Chris comenzó a hacer cuatro fajos de billetes que ató con una liga.   
─Los meteré debajo del colchón.  
─Como hombre de dinero no te recomiendo eso. Cualquiera podría entrar aquí y robarte. Eso del dinero en el cochón es tan cliché que hasta el ladrón mas idiota buscaría ahí. Tampoco te recomiendo que lo dejes en un florero, menos entre tu ropa.  
─¿Entonces?  
─En el inodoro. Ahí ahorre y escondí mis primeros 100.000 dólares. Mete todo esto en una funda. Átala bien y métela en el tanque. Si un ladrón se mete aquí tu dinero estará seguro y si hay un incendio, igual.  
Stiles asintió e hizo lo que Chris le dijo.  
No tardaron más de veinticinco minutos ahí y fueron a la universidad.   
Al medio día tenía dos llamadas de Theo, las cuales no pudo contestar por motivos de clases, y la verdad tampoco le nacía llamarlo.   
Al finalizar su última clase a las seis de la tarde, salió y se fue a la pizzería pensando en que si realmente necesitaba seguir trabajando ahí. Si sobraba algo de dinero, podría vivir un par de años sin molestarse.  
Pero eso lo haría cómodo y no quiso eso.  
Fue con una sonrisa alegre mientras tomaba al taxi que lo llevo a la parte trasera de la pizzería y se bajó. El clima era fresco, un poco tirando a frio. Además estaba lloviznando y las aceras brillaban de naranja bajo las farolas y los letreros neón de los negocios.  
Vio a Liam, fuera de la pizzería y su corazón latió fuertemente.   
Su cabello semi largo, quedaba oculto por el gorro blanco mientras pelaba papas sentado en la parte de la pizzería. Y parecía mover los labios entonando una canción en forma de susurra.   
El chico estaba solo. Se encontraba ya con su uniforme puesto sentado en las gradas de la puerta de la salida trasera de la pizzería. En sus manos tenía una papa y en la otra una navaja pequeña.  
Stiles se acercó lentamente. Ni siquiera debía ir por la parte de atrás porque sabía que Liam no le vería si iba por el frente. A un lado de donde Liam estaba sentado había una gaveta llena de agua en donde flotaban más papas. Liam pelaba las papas y las ponía en una olla a su derecha. Luego tomaba otra papa y la pelaba.   
Cuando Stiles se acerco pudo entender sus susurros. Liam estaba cantando I'vee Seen it All de Björk.  
Se veía tan guapo y lindo.  
Stiles dio paso más cautelosamente y apenas estaba a escasos cuatro metros de Liam. Sonrió y se acercó unos metros más.   
De pronto Liam se quedó en silencio y dejo de pelar la papa que tenía a la mitad ─¿Hola?  
Stiles no dijo nada y a pesar de que quería reír la carita que puso Liam le removió el corazón.  
Liam trato de escuchar a su alrededor pero no escucho nada más. Volvió a su tarea inicial y siguió pelando la papa pero esta vez sin cantar nada.  
Stiles espero unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia Liam. Quería ir hacia él y luego darle un sustito. Finalmente le diría que había conseguido dinero y que podrían finalmente buscar una clínica para operarle lo más pronto posible.   
Mientras daba un paso y luego otro, su zapato chillo bajo la acera húmeda.  
Liam dejó caer la papa y con navaja en mano comenzó a apuntar hacia adelante y a los lados. Stiles desde donde estaba podía ver que la mano mojada le temblaba.  
─Hay alguien ahí. Ya lo he escuchado. ¿Jeff? ¿Stiles? ¿Danny?  
Stiles no dijo nada y Liam se puso de pie.  
─Tengo un arma─ dijo Liam a la nada. Stiles casi suelta una carcajada al ver la navaja de no más de siete centímetros temblar en su mano. ─No tengo dinero─ le dijo moviendo la navaja en el aire de un lado al otro ─He escuchado a alguien. ¿Quién está ahí?  
Stiles nuevamente quedo en silencia.   
Pasaron cuarentaicinco segundos hasta que Liam bajo la navaja. Stiles se apresuró y le gritó casi en la cara.  
─¡LIAM!  
Aquello hizo que Liam pegara un grito haciéndolo tambalear y caer hacia atrás. Se tropezó con la propia gaveta que tenía las papas y callo de culo al piso soltando un grito atroz y moviendo su mano cuando la navaja que tenía le cortó la parte interior de la palma.   
Stiles se apresuró a tomarlo debajo de las axilas para levantarlo. Pidió muchas disculpas y deseo nunca haber hecho su estúpida broma. Quiso retroceder los últimos dos minutos y llegar saludando a Liam y evitar darle un susto de muerte.   
Stiles acomodo a Liam en donde estaba sentado antes y comenzó a llorar.  
No dijo nada. Stiles, el chico por el que estaba cantando de felicidad, ahora se había vuelto a burlar de él.  
El corte en la mano no fue la gran cosa para nececitar puntos de sutura, pero si lo suficiente como para manchar la acerca con pocas gotas de sangre.   
Mientras pedía perdón y un millón de disculpas, su celular en su bolsillo volvió a sonar. Lo vio y se dio cuenta que era Theo.  
No contesto.  
Se quedó con Liam atrás, en la pizzería y de castigo se puso a pelar las papas el mismo, no sin antes lavar bien la navaja y seguir pidiendo disculpas.  
A las dos de la madrugada, cuando la pizzería ya había cerrado, Stiles tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Theo.  
─¿Me acompañas a casa?─ Preguntó Liam acercándose a Stiles con una venda en la mano.  
─Mira─ dijo Stiles mostrándole la pantalla de celular ─Theo Raeken ha pasado todo el día llamándome.  
─¿Theo es el chico que se llevó a Monchito y que luego te tiro al piso y que te dio varios puñetes en el rostro y que luego....?  
─Sí. Ese mismo. No necesitas recordarme esa noche.   
─¿Porque te llama?  
─Seguramente ha de ser para amenazarme o para decirme algún plan malévolo contra mí. Lo conozco. Es una mierda.  
Liam miro a Stiles ─¿Y si no es eso? ¿Qué pasa si se ha quedado botado en algún lugar, o si necesita dinero?  
─Su primera llamada fue muy temprano en la mañana. Así que descarta lo del lugar ya que no pasaría todo el día esperando por mí. Y pues por lo del dinero, déjame decirte que Theo está muy bien acomodado. No le falta ni un centavo.  
─¿Qué pasa si necesita ayuda?  
─Theo puede arreglárselas el solo. Tiene más músculos en un brazo que yo en todo mi cuerpo.  
Liam asintió ─¿Y si le llamas?─ dijo acercándose junto a la vereda agarrado del brazo de Stiles.   
─¿Crees que debo hacerlo?  
─Sip─ dijo Feliz ─Las personas como Theo a veces solo necesitan hablar.   
Stiles pensó un momento y luego hizo señas a un taxi, el cual se detuvo y ayudo a Liam a meterse dentro.   
Se despidió y fue hacia el portal de la pizzería.  
¿Que debía decir? ¿Pedir disculpas por no contestar? ¿Hacer como si no había visto las llamadas? ¿Hacer como si no hubiera podido contestar antes.  
Devolvió la llamada y Theo rápidamente contesto. Era como si Theo hubiera tenido el teléfono en sus manos.  
Stiles quiso decir algo pero solo escucho la voz quebrada de Theo al otro lado.  
─Stiles...Me siento solo.  
Aquello fue suficiente para saber que quizás Theo le necesitaba. Theo era una mierda de persona con patas, sin embargo sabía que el chico también tenía sentimientos y que a veces ese tipo de personas son los más necesitados.  
En vista de que Liam ya se había marchado y de que ahora tenía 25.000 dólares esperándolo en casa, lo cual lo hacía muy feliz, decidió ir a la calle de Theo a ver si estaba bien.  
Una parte de él quería no creerle a Theo, porque sabía que el chico era un frio manipulador al que solo le importaba su ser. Jamás había visto a Theo feliz por los logros de otros, ni lo había visto llorar. Sin embargo la llamada y la voz de Theo al otro lado de la línea le removieron el corazón.  
La voz de Theo se escuchaba triste, rota. Como si se estuviera quebrando. Como si necesitara ayuda. Y no era cualquier tipo de ayuda.   
Pero...  
¿Y si ese solo era un plan de Theo para golpearlo de nuevo?  
¿Si solo le hacía ir para tenerlo en su casa y amenazarle?  
¿Y si le había visto salir de la casa de Chris y Peter?  
O aun peor ¿Y si se había enterado que le habían pagado por sexo? Ese sería su final, estaba seguro que Theo le arruinaría el resto de sus días con aquello.  
Sin embargo cuando llegó a la casa de Theo se dio cuenta de que la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Se aproximó despacio cuidándose la espalda y luego llego hasta una ventana. Vio, a través del bordado de la cortina que Theo estaba recostado en el mueble frente al televisor y que habían más de catorce botellas de cerveza y whiskies de marca a su alrededor.  
─Lo que me faltaba─ susurró Stiles.  
Theo tenía en su mano una botella agarradas por el pico. En la televisión pasaban una película de una persecución de autos que Stiles no pudo saber cuál.  
Dudo en tocar la puerta pero al final decidió hacerlo.   
Mientras esperaba escucho que Theo tropezaba con unas botellas y luego se aproximaba a la puerta.  
Cuando abrió Stiles se encontró con Theo. Se veía un poco más pequeño que antes y un tanto más flaco. Parecía que no se había alimentado desde la última vez que le había visto con Monchito en sus manos   
De un momento a otro se le habían comenzado a notar los pómulos y ojeras. Su cabello parecía crecido y maltratado.  
¿Qué le había pasado?  
Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Como si hubiera estado llorando durante todo el día.  
Ahora como estaba Stiles sabía que podría patearle el culo a diestra y siniestra pero Theo hablo.  
─Tengo Cáncer. Etapa terminal. Me enteré hace poco─ y se echó a llorar frente a Stiles. No le importaba que lo vieran sensible, mucho menos demostrar el dolor que sentía.  
Theo siempre había sido fuerte, pero desde hace varios meses atrás, un dolor en el vientre le hizo asustar. Luego ese dolor volvía y se iba cada dos días. Luego desapareció.  
Paso un mes hasta que el dolor que sentía no le dejo salir de la cama. Por cuenta propia decidió ir a un gimnasio días después para tratar de olvidarse del dolor y le funciono a la perfección.  
Luego llegó el vómito, el malestar y la fiebre. Había ido a un hospital en horas de la noche ya que él no quería que le vieran, porque los chicos fuertes como él no se enferman. Un doctor le hizo sacar la camisa. Le tocó el vientre. Fue a una sala de rayos X y luego de dos días le habían dado los resultados. Cáncer de Páncreas, Hígado, y Vaso.   
Theo se negó a creer eso, pero viendo su propia tomografía en la pantalla y el doctor señalándole con la punta de los dedos las extrañas manchas que se veían en sus órganos.  
"El cáncer está muy avanzado, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. La quimioterapia podría ayudar, pero en casos extremos como el suyo es difícil que se puedan ver los resultados. Son tres órganos comprometidos de forma grave. Quizás si hubiera venido meses antes, podríamos pasarlo a la sala de oncología y empezar un tratamiento inmediato. Sin embargo, recomiendo que venga mañana para ver si el Cáncer se está expandiendo y revisar su caso más a profundidad"  
Al día siguiente Theo estuvo muy temprano allí. Se hizo exámenes y de un momento a otro se sentía enfermo. El olor del hospital y de las paredes grises le había influido para sentirse así.  
Lo sentaron y acostaron en varias máquinas. Más exámenes. Muestras de orina. Muestras de sangre. Mas rayos X y luego al final del día le dieron los resultados.  
Cáncer Maligno que había afectado tres órganos y que empezaba a llegar a su estómago. No podían hacer nada más que la quimioterapia para expandir el tiempo de vida y dejar "que viva un poco más". Un año como máximo si se somete a la quimioterapia. Meses si no lo hacía.  
Le recetaron varios medicamentos para el dolor y cuando su día no parecía estar peor encontró a Monchito en un callejón comiendo basura.  
─Lo lamento tanto Theo─ se aproximó y le abrazo. Sintió la notable falta de músculos en su espalda. Había perdido peso a una velocidad asombrosa. Hace más de un mes y algo que le había visto y ahora estaba así.  
Escucho a Theo sollozar y llorar sobre su hombro. Stiles no quería dejarlo. Quería presionarlo más fuerte y al mismo tiempo temía romperle un hueso.   
Theo olía como a sudor y cerveza. Pero en ese momento a Stiles no le importó nada. Theo le necesitaba.  
Era un ser humano y también sentía.  
─Entremos a casa─ dijo Stiles en el cuello de Theo. Y ese cedió.  
─Me voy a morir Stiles.  
─No digas eso. Algo vamos a hacer─ le dijo llegado a la sala y recogiendo las botellas de cerveza en sus manos ─¿Cuantos días llevas bebiendo?  
─No mucho. Cinco creo. Hoy casi no bebí mucho. Me animé a llamar a algunos conocidos y todos....me ignoraron. Incluyéndote─ lo culpó.  
─Tenía miedo.  
─Entiendo. No he sido la mejor persona del mundo y aunque creo en Dios, esta no es una forma de pagar mis males.  
─No. No lo es─ dijo Stiles llevando las botellas al fregadero de la cocina ─¿Tus padres lo saben?   
─Fueron los primeros a los que les conté esto. Vinieron hace un par de días pero solo los enojé más pues les dije que no quería nada de quimioterapias.  
─Eso te va a dar algo de vida Theo. Debes tomarla.  
─No. Eso no es vida. Eso es solo prolongar el sufrimiento─ le dijo Theo y Stiles quedo callado tomando en cuenta la gravedad de su Cáncer, era verdad ─La boca me apestará vómito, el sudor me olerá a medicamentos y yo me quedaré calvo mientras solo se prolonga el dolor y se intensifica.   
─Pero Theo, no puedes rendirte así─ le dijo acercándose ─Solo tienes 27.  
─Exacto. Nadie quiere morir a los 27 pero me ha tocado.  
─No vas a morir.  
─Stiles ya está. Yo ya estoy muerto. Nada puede hacer nada por mí.  
Era verdad.  
Stiles fue a la sala y comenzó a recoger más botellas y a ponerlas en el fregadero. Tiraba el líquido de una que otra botella y después las metía bajo el aparador.  
─Pondré esta casa en venta. La dejaré muy barata para ti. Buen tejado. Gran jardín frontal que apesta a huevos podridos y un patio trasero con un asadero. Además tiene tres cuartos. Deberías comprarla.  
─Theo no planees cosas. Aun puedes hacer algo.  
Theo le miro y fingiendo una sonrisa mientras lloraba dijo ─Stiles, perdóname por toda la mierda que hice de tu vida desde que fuimos adolescentes. Discúlpame también con Liam por cambiarle el nombre a su perro.  
Stiles oyó el corazón de Theo romperse. Theo era demasiado joven.  
─Ven─ lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo. Theo se sentía frio contra él. Era más de la media noche y ahí estaban ellos. Abrazados.

─Necesitas un baño─ Le dijo Stiles a Theo y este le respondió.  
─Tu también. Hueles a grasa y a pizza.  
─Tomemos una ducha y luego vamos a dormir.   
─De acuerdo─ dijo Theo ─El baño que tengo no es muy grande, pero Tú y Liam seguro que entrarían muy bien. Pueden revisar mi ropa y quedarse con algunas piezas. El resto envíenla hacia el asilo del pueblo vecino.  
─Theo no planees esas cosas.  
Pero el no presto atención y siguió.  
─Le he enviado un correo a mis padres con un testamento mal hecho, pero ahí están todas las cosas que quiero que ocurran después de que me vaya.  
─No─ dijo Stiles tristemente. Todo había pasado a tanta velocidad.  
─Yo te ofrezco la casa a muy buen precio. No estará amueblada porque eso será para mi familia, pero tendrías una casa cómoda para ti con Liam. Ambos saldrían de sus apartamentos y vivirían aquí. Podrían hacer una cerca en el patio de atrás y soltar al perro. Estoy seguro de que a él no le gusta estar atado todo el día en el apartamento. Y ese dinero se lo daré a mi padre para que él lo invierta en algún orfanato. Es mi voluntad.  
La oferta le sonaba tentadora, pero tampoco quería dejar ir a Theo. Algo debía hacer. Algo.  
Stiles ayudo a Theo a desvestirse y lo metió a la ducha. Se asombró al verle la espalda, que alguna vez había sido tersa, con marcas y parte de sus homoplatos marcándose. Lo mismo al frente.  
Era asombroso como algo así podía matar y Stiles pensó por un momento en que no debía ser el Cáncer que mata a la persona, si no, la noticia y el shock de saber que algo se está pudriendo y mutando por dentro.   
Cuando Theo salió del baño entro Stiles. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego salió. Theo le presto algo de ropa que le quedo floja y unos bóxers muy cómodos. Esta vez no había nada de excitación en el ambiente. Pues ver a Theo encorvado en la cama con los ojos cristalizados y la mirada perdida en la esquina del cuarto le dolía tanto a él como a Theo.  
No conocía muy bien a Theo, pero sentía mucho dolor y coraje por él.  
Theo le presto también su desodorante y le dio pasta dental, la cual puso en su dedo y limpio sus dientes.  
Aquella noche, no fue Theo quien sostuvo a Stiles en sus brazos, como había ocurrido anteriormente.   
Esa vez Stiles era quien tenía en sus brazos a Theo.


	19. Todo bien

Liam estaba muy asustado cuando entro a la clínica. A pesar de que a ese punto no veía absolutamente nada, el olor a pulcritud le hizo dar a entender que estaba en algún lugar referente a la salud.  
Efectivamente era una clínica especial la cual Chris había buscado entre sus contactos y amigos. Se habían mostrado muy alegres cuando conocieron a Liam y el chico se había ganado el aprecio de ellos.  
Peter lo definió como alguien "Muy guapo y encantador", y fue él mismo quien manejo hasta la clínica.  
Liam se veía algo curioso por lo que sería su operación, pero sería algo mínimo e indoloro, le había explicado Chris desde el asiento del copiloto.   
Stiles le había hablado sobre la operación, diciéndole que Chris era un amigo que había conocido hace poco y que era médico. Que tenía un amigo oftalmólogo y cirujano que solucionaría su problema de ceguera mediante una operación laser.  
El día anterior se habían hecho los respectivos exámenes y Liam había quedado inscrito en el sistema para la operación al día siguiente.  
Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos de la clínica hasta llegar a una sala de espera, Chris salió por una botella de agua y Peter junto a Stiles consolaron a Liam, quien no había dicho palabra alguna.  
─Todo va a salir bien─ expresó Peter ─Mañana estarán tus ojos como nuevos.   
Liam suspiró. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal así como de que no se pudiera hacer nada para devolverle la vista.  
Se imaginó si mismo caminando con un bastón por la calle y con gafas negras, tomado de alguien y ese alguien era Stiles.  
─Esto va a ser rápido. La operación con láser no durará ni cuarenta minutos─ le dijo Stiles recordando lo que había dicho el cirujano el día anterior luego de haber examinado a Liam. ─No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.  
─Pero Monchito se ha quedado solo en casa. A él no le gusta estar solo.  
Esas eran las primeras palabras de Liam desde hace unas cuantas horas, y se asombraba de que fuera por su perro ─Hemos dejado a Monchito con Theo. En su casa.  
─¿Con ese tipo?─ dijo enojado moviendo su cara hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Stiles.  
─Sí. Theo no es para nada una mala persona. Supongo que solo no sabíamos parte de lo que pasaba por su cabeza─ le explico acariciándole el brazo.  
─Theo le hará maldades a Monchito.  
─No, no lo hará─ dijo Peter cuando recordó levemente al muchacho al que Stiles le habían rogado que visitaran hace un par de días atrás.  
Ni Chris, ni Peter, ni Stiles pudieron hacer nada para que Theo accediera a quimioterapias. Luego, cuando regresaron al auto quedaron todos en silencio y Chis dijo. "El chico tiene razón. Ya tiene muy avanzado el cáncer y acceder a una quimioterapia, pues, solo prolongaría su dolor"  
De vuelta en la clínica y mientras esperaban, Chris llego con la botella de agua a la mitad. Le destapo y la puso sobre los labios de Liam, quien bebió unos sorbos.  
─Gracias.  
En ese momento apareció una enfermera gorda y de piel negra con una carpeta en la mano, quien se acercó a ellos con expresión feliz en su rostro. Lo único que necesitaba Liam era a alguien feliz y que lo trataran bien a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía. ─¿Dunbar Liam?  
─Sí. Es él─ le respondió Stiles.  
La enfermera asentó la cabeza ─Acompáñeme, y solo un familiar puede venir con usted.  
Stiles y Chris se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Liam escogió a Peter y no a Stiles.  
─¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya Stiles?─Preguntó Peter levantándose de donde estaba sentado.  
─Por ahora no─ Liam dijo honestamente ─Estaré bien.  
Stiles se quedó en silencio mientras la enfermera, Peter y Liam desaparecían por una esquina hacia la izquierda.  
Chis se quedó observando el rostro triste de Stiles ─Ese chico es inteligente en no escogerte.  
─¿Qué?─ preguntó el otro irónico.  
Chris se encogió de hombros ─Se pondría más nervioso contigo. Estoy seguro de que hasta se echaría un llanto y de que probablemente se arrepienta de hacerse la operación.  
Stiles le miró por lo que le decía   
Chris prosiguió ─Al escoger a Peter sabe que no tiene elección. Peter tiene una labia para convencer y a pesar de que es carismático y dulce, también tiene su lado severo y paternal.  
─De acuerdo. Eso tiene sentido─ Stiles comprendió.   
Chris le agarro la mano ─No estés asustado tampoco. Si te recomendé a este clínica y a ese cirujano es porque se lo el buen trabajo que hacen aquí.  
─Gracias.  
─Un placer─ le soltó la mano y se dispusieron a ver los minutos del reloj pasar lentamente.  
La enfermera los condujo por un pasillo y luego a otro. Abrió una oficina y luego entrego un camisón de tela semi transparente a Peter junto con dos zapatos del mismo material.  
─Ookkkaayyy─ dijo alargando cada letra de la palabra. ─¿Algún baño para ayudar a cambiarse?  
─Sí, pero están demasiado lejos─ dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro. ─Pueden cambiarse aquí mientras le digo al cirujano que el paciente Dunbar ya está listo.  
La enfermera desapareció tras la puerta. Liam, queriendo apresurar todo se sacó los zapatos con la ayuda de sus propios pies y por el nerviosismo casi cae cuando intentó bajar sus jeans hasta más abajo de la rodilla.  
─He, He, He─ le dijo Peter acercándose ─Vine para ayudarte─ Se agacho ante Liam y le ayudo a levantar una pierna y sacarla del pantalón jean. Liam se sostuvo de sus hombros mientras hacía lo mismo con la siguiente pierna. Luego se levantó y vio a Liam quitarse la camiseta Aeropostale.   
Peter le ayudo a meterse en la bata y luego le puso los zapatos para ingresar al quirófano. Se suponía que debía bañarse y estar limpio pero como era una operación laser a los ojos, pensó que no era tan necesario.  
Cuando Liam estuvo listo, Peter le acaricio el hombro y Liam sonrió a la nada. ─Todo va a salir bien y mañana podrás ver nuevamente.  
La enfermera apareció minutos después y se llevó a Liam a un pasillo separado con una puerta de vidrio corrugado.   
Peter regresó a donde estaban Stiles y Chris. Les dijo lo que había pasado y que ya se habían llevado a Liam al quirófano.   
Stiles pidió a Dios que todo saliera bien.  
Dos horas más tarde Stiles pudo ver a Liam, quien parecía cómodo y tenía una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Tenía su propia habitación y ya tenía una hora acostado en una camilla solo escuchando lo que pasaban en la televisión por cable ubicada en la pared frontal de la camilla y empotrada a la pared a unos dos metros de altura.  
Liam, acostado, con la misma bata que le había puesto Peter. Ahora no tenía nada en los pies y estaba descalzo. Al final de la camilla, en una silla estaba la ropa que había traído puesta.   
─¿Cómo te sientes?─ Preguntó Stiles acercándose y acariciándole el cabello. Liam se quejó ─Pica bastante. También arde.  
─Es normal. Mañana estarás como nuevo─ le dijo Chris acercándose a uno de sus pies y haciéndole cosquillas con la mano.  
Peter y Stiles reconocieron el fetiche que Chris sentía por los pies y le miraron severamente pero con ganas de reír.   
─El cirujano dijo que fui un buen paciente. También me dijo que en la mesita puso unos medicamentos que debo tomar cada cuatro horas.  
Liam parecía calmado y asertivo. Ahora hablaba.   
Stiles le acaricio la mano y Peter junto a Chris se fueron minutos después, no sin antes, Chris rogarle a Stiles para que le regalaran los calcetines que había llevado puestos Liam antes de la operación.  
Stiles aceptó con la única condición de que la siguiente semana invitaran a Liam y a él a un asado en su patio trasero.  
Cris acepto y rebusco entre la ropa de Liam los dos bollitos que hacían los calcetines usados de Liam.  
Al final del día todos estaban felices. Stiles pasó con Liam y cada cuatro horas le daba los medicamentos.  
A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada se durmió en una silla al lado de Liam, y luego a las nueve de la mañana Chris, Peter, acompañado de Theo estaban ahí.   
Todos tres parados frente a él.  
─¿Theo?─ se acercó y le abrazo cuidadosamente. Se veía guapo. Estaba peinando y se había rasurado la cara. Ademad, tenía las mejillas rosadas y sonreía.   
─Me sentí mejor ayer cuando Peter me sacó de la cama para hacerme un cambio de look de esos que solo los gays como ustedes pueden hacer.  
Stiles se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan feliz de verle y sobretodo que saliera de su casa.  
Hablaron, e incluso Liam se había unido a la conversación a pesar de que tenía la enorme venda cubriéndole todos los ojos y rodándole la cabeza.  
Como era una clínica Particular y esa habitación no era de nadie más que de Liam, los chicos de quedaron hasta tarde. Hasta cuando el cirujano llegó listo para retirar el vendaje de los ojos de Liam.  
Todos entraron en una ansiedad muy grande y sonreían excitados mientras el cirujano comenzaba a desenvolver la venda de su cabeza.   
Una vuelta.  
Luego otra.  
Y luego, solo quedaron dos parches de gasa en donde estaban los ojos Liam. El cirujano con guantes en mano las retiro cuidadosamente y Liam se quedó con los ojos cerrados. Aun ardía un poco.  
─Bien Liam. Ahora es todo tuyo. No habrás los ojos aun─ le dijo mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba las persianas de la ventana. La luz, a la que no estaba en contacto desde hace ya varias semanas le caerían como un balde de agua fría. Liam escucho al cirujano caminar de un lado al otro. ─Ahora ábrelos lentamente.  
Liam hizo caso y comenzó a separar los parpados. Los segundos parecieron una eternidad para las cinco personas que esperaban a Liam.  
Cuando sus ojos estuvieron abiertos y el celeste de sus ojos se había vuelto más celeste Liam hablo.  
─No veo nada─ El menor pareció entrar en pánico mientras nadie sabía que decir ─¡Carajo no veo nada!─ Liam llevo una de sus manos hacia el frente de sus rostro. Nada.   
Liam se puso a llorar y Stiles clavo la cabeza entre sus manos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de impotencia. ¿No se suponía que todo saldría bien? ¿No se suponía que Liam vería antes de caer la noche?  
─¿Que ha pasado?─Preguntó Chris al cirujano pero antes de que le diera respuesta Liam levanto el rostro secándose las lágrimas.  
─Pasa, que soy un buen actor. Puedo ver perfectamente─ Dijo riéndose mientras todos lo veían seriamente. Stiles levanto su cara y lo vio. ─Y esto es solo el comienzo de todas las cosas malas que me hiciste Stiles.  
─¡Liam!─ grito Stiles y se le echó encima a abrazarle.   
Se sentía bien. Muy bien.   
Todos estaban felices, pero luego, las náuseas de Theo casi le hacen vomitar. Si no hubiera sido por Chris, quien lo arrastro hacia el baño, Theo se hubiera vomitado encima.  
Aquella noche Liam pudo ir a casa.  
Dos días después de la operación pudo regresar al trabajo. Nuevamente a la caja en donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo entregar el cambio de manera correcta.  
Durante un pequeño break que ellos tenían durante la noche, salían a la parte de atrás de la pizzería mientras brisaba y hablaban de todo. Hasta de cosas estúpidas a las cuales les encontraban sentido y se reían como dos chicos enamorados.  
Aquella noche Stiles fue nuevamente al apartamento de Liam y mientras veían una película de terror Liam se acercó a Stiles, quien paso su brazo por los hombros del menor y lo apegó más a su cuerpo.  
Luego, Stiles le besó en la mejilla y después descendió hasta esos labios que jamás había probado antes como lo hacía en ese momento. Los labios de ambos se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice mientras ignoraban la película.  
Se besaron por primera vez.


	20. Días Finales

Parte nueva  
Unos la semana siguiente había empezado genial. La pizzería había crecido en ventas, o bueno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Liam no estaba dando erróneamente cambio de más. Además Jeff había decidido por cambia el color del uniforme. De camisetas rojas, pasaron a lucir camisetas negras con un pequeño logo de una rebanada de pizza en el pectoral izquierdo.  
El sol, había salido luego de muchos días de lloviznas y frio. El barrio jamás se vio más hermoso que aquel día soleado, y mejoró aún más cuando Stiles vio a Liam pasear con Monchito hasta llegar a su propio apartamento.  
Liam, por fin había podido ver el brillo de la luz solar reflejada en los pétalos de las flores amarillas que adornaban ciertos jardines de ciertas casas. El color verde oscuro de las hojas que aún quedaban en los arboles le hizo recordar su niñez, cuando su padre le había construido una casa en el árbol.  
A su lado, Stiles le acompaño a un parque que quedaba en a un kilómetro de distancia de donde Vivian. Liam no renegó. Estaba tan alegre de poder ver como crecía la hierba en las fisuras de la acera, como se enredaban las hiedras en las cercas y las nubes flotar sobre su cabeza.  
Cuando llegaron al parque, tanto Liam y Stiles jugaron frisbee mientras Monchito trataba de agarrar con la boca aquel juguete de plástico que volaba sobre el de un lado hacia al otro.  
Cuando se cansaron, decidieron dejarle el juguete al perro, quien salto de alegría.   
Liam se acostó en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol. Stiles se le echó encima haciéndole cosquillas. Era un día hermoso que podría disfrutar junto al chico que le gustaba. Liam, a pesar de ser un tanto menor que él se veía tan maduro y tierno a la vez.  
Liam se reía y su risa era música de alta calidad para los odios de Stiles. El mayor, puso la cabeza en el pecho de Liam y ahí estuvo, escuchando a su corazón latir mientras a unos metros veía a Monchito jugar con el frisbee entre sus manos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro para agarrarlo mejor con los dientes.  
─Bésame─ le pidió Liam mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.  
Stiles sonrió y espero un momento cerrando los ojos y siguió escuchando los latidos de Liam. Era precioso y relajante.  
─¡He dicho que me beses!─ insistió Liam.  
Stiles se rio bajito y se arrastró hasta la cara de Liam. Sus ojos. Sus divinos ojos tenían un brillo único bajo el sol de las tres de la tarde ya que los rayos se reflejaban sobre este y hacían que el iris resaltará en su rostro.  
Se inclinó y probó los labios de Liam, tal y como lo había hecho antes de dejarle dormido en su apartamento.   
Sus labios acariciaron a los de Liam. Las cosquillas y el placer de besar al chico al que adoraba ahora eran únicos. La felicidad de le arremolinaba en el estómago en forma de mariposas.  
No creía en eso, pero juraría que las sentía volar en su interior.  
Y estaba bien. Y estaba feliz con Liam.  
Le dio un piquito más en la boca y luego al levantar la vista vio a una pareja. Ella era igual de gorda y alta que el señor que estaba a su lado, quien por como tenia agarrado su brazo, supuso que era su marido.  
La cara de la señora denotaba repugnancia hacia ellos y el señor negaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.  
Como era un día soleado Stiles tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre la frente para poderlos ver bien. La señora parecía un burrito extra grande en un vestido blanco de bolas rojas extra pequeño. Adicional a eso llevaba un collar hecho de pepas concho de vino y bajo este, la piel brillaba de sudor. Y qué decir de sus piernas llenas de celulitis.   
El marido de la señora siguió mirándolos detenidamente ─¡Asquerosos!  
Liam se sintió avergonzado. Y Stiles hizo una mofa.  
La señora fue la siguiente en atacar ─¡Pervertidos!¡Lo que hacen es asqueroso!─ hizo un ademán con la mano ─¡Es vergonzoso!  
Stiles quiso quedarse callado, pero las palabras, que no quiso decir, salieron como vomito después de borrachera. ─Señora...Si a usted no le da vergüenza salir a la calle disfrazada de tamal mexicano, y con un marido que tiene cara de pitbull, ¿Porque me avergonzaría yo de besar a mi novio?  
Liam se quedó con la boca abierta. Lo admiró por decir eso. ¿Le había dicho “novio”?  
─Además, no estamos haciendo nada malo─ Stiles se aclaró la garganta ─Estoy seguro que si vieran a un chico y a una chica besándose ustedes ni interrumpirían.  
El señor le miró y habló ─Pero a donde van a comparar a ese tipo de parejas con ustedes.   
─Somos iguales─ Dijo Liam.  
Stiles asintió ─Exigimos respeto.  
─No queremos ver contaminación con parejas como ustedes en un parque infantil─ dijo la señora enojada.  
Stiles miro a todos lados y no había niños. Al fondo unas cuantas personas se veían conversar solamente. ─Señora, Contaminación visual es lo que hace usted con ese vestido. Los vestidos de bolas rojas pasaron de moda hace seis años, ah, y use una talla más grande. Parece algo obesa.  
La señora se ofendió y miro a su esposo. ─¡Wilma! ¡Wilma! Defiéndeme─ le pidió a su marido quien se llamaba Wilmer, pero ella, lanzada a la extranjera, hablaba como si tuviera bolichas en la boca.  
─Vámonos mejor. ¡Maricas!  
─Chao─ se despidió Stiles con la mano mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el césped húmedo ─Vayan a terminarse de cocinar.   
Si la parte frontal de la señor era fea, la de atras era peor. Liam y Stiles rieron y luego hubo un silencio.  
─¿Me llamaste "novio"?  
─Claro. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio Liam Dunbar?  
─Joder sí. Si quiero.   
Como sabiendo la felicidad de Liam, Monchito se acercó y le lamio la cara, y luego a Stiles. Su cola de no más de cuatro centímetros se movía de un lado al otro y luego comenzó a festejar en el césped revolcándose.  
El regreso a casa fue tranquilo mientras se ocultaba el sol tras las casas aledañas.  
Liam vio naranjas, morados, rojos, rosas y amarillos en el cielo. Los colores eran tan vivos como nunca antes.  
El fin de semana llegó volando. Ese día domingo habían ido a la parrillada que había preparado Chris y Peter en su jardín trasero.   
La casa en la parte de atrás era igual que preciosa. En medio del jardín había un enorme árbol con un tronco grueso que daba sombra al pequeño horno en donde se asaba la carne y las salchichas. Todo el lindero del patio trasero estaba cercado con tablas de madera roja. La casa, tenía un balcón en la parte de atrás y daba una vista periférica de todo lo que ocurría.  
Cuando Liam llego con Monchito y su correa junto a Stiles, Chris en una bandeja terminaba de hacer la ensalada.   
─Chicos─ les sonrió Peter honestamente mientras les saludaba con la mano.   
─¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?─ Saludó Stiles bajando por las escaleras traseras hasta el patio. Una Parte del jardín tenia césped. Otra tenia adoquines. Habían plantas en maceteros y una bicicleta celeste de los 60's.  
Cuando Liam soltó la correa de Monchito este corrió a donde Peter y se sentó en el suelo mirándolo y agitando su colita.   
Pedía comida. Eso enterneció a Peter quien tomo una salchicha y se la aventó lejos.   
El perro corrió y se acostó a comer cuando la alcanzó.  
Cuando estaban acomodándose, escucharon la voz de Theo detrás de ellos. Tenía un repollo verde en sus manos.  
─Olvide decirles que Theo se ha sentido mejor─ Les explico Chris a Liam y a Stiles ─El mismo me ha llamado para que lo fuéramos a recoger. Tiene aquí un par de horas y nos ha ayudado a arreglar todo.  
Peter entro a la casa y apareció con un reproductor de música y una caja parlante. Conectó las cosas y puso música. Desde donde estaba camino bailando hasta la parrilla girando la carne para evitar tostarla demasiado.  
Theo se aproximó con el repollo caminando lentamente pero con una sonrisa. A pesar de que tenía ojeras con los ojos hundidos, y se veía un poco pálido, la cara se le había engrosado un poco. Como si hubiera vuelto a alimentarse como antes.  
Stiles le abrazo y el repollo quedo en medio de los dos y luego se unió Liam, quien ya se había enterado que el cáncer le estaba comiendo el cuerpo de manera interna.  
─Traje un balón de futbol─ dijo Theo cuando el abrazo se deshacía ─Quería jugar un rato.  
Theo se veía más animado y eso hizo feliz a todos.  
Cuando el balón llegó no hubo quien no tocara la pelota. De un lado al otro la pelota fue pateada e Incluso Monchito se revolcaba con la pelota.  
Cuando Theo se sintió cansado fue hasta el portal trasero, Chris le trajo una silla y luego Peter le había llevado un vaso de agua.  
Theo sintió un ligero dolor bajo el pecho que de desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado ─Solo me agité demasiado─ trató de justificarse.  
Luego, se secó con la parte de abajo de la camiseta y Stiles pudo ver que ya ni siquiera se veía el abdomen marcado que una vez tuvo.   
La hora de comer había llegado y Peter subió aún más a la música.  
Se sirvieron cinco platos y dos salchichas para Monchito.  
Comieron. Hablaron. Se rieron como nunca habían reído. Minutos más tarde Peter y Chris bailaban juntos y Liam y Stiles, con cuidado llevaron a Theo hasta el centro del patio.  
Theo no se inmuto. Levantó los brazos y simplemente dejo que las piernas se le movieran de acuerdo a la música.  
Theo ya no olía a alcohol, ni a medicamentos. Theo olía bien. Como a perfume y la ropa que lucía, era un polo amarilla y encima un abrigo gris de tela fina y unos jeans turquesa.  
Por lo que les habían contado sus padres nuevamente habían ido a quedarse a su casa para cuidarlo. Stiles pensó que su madre le estaba haciendo una de esas sopas que levantan muertos que solo las madres pueden hacer.  
Theo se siguió moviendo. Agitó sus brazos, reía de vez en cuando a carcajadas. Luego tomo las manos de Liam y bailo con él, luego hizo lo mismo con Stiles. La música estaba tan buena, pero cuando sintió nuevamente un dolor más abajo del pecho decidió parar un momento.  
El mismo, sonrió antes de irse a sentar en el balcón en donde había estado antes. Se sentó, luego de unos minutos más calmado.   
Trago en seco asustado. Con una mano se secó el sudor de la frente y también sintió la humedad bajo sus axilas. Últimamente sudaba demasiado sin saber porque. El mínimo esfuerzo se convertía en algo que le agotaba demasiado.  
Respiró y fue a la cocina, en donde había estado antes por el repollo, y tomo un vaso. Cuando se dirigía al dispensador de agua el dolor apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez fue más intenso que nunca. Era como si una parte de su interior se desgarrara o se reventara.   
─Ahhhg─ arrugó su cara mientras se sostenía de un mesón para no caer. El dolor parecía no cesar y apenas podía respirar. Con lo poco de voz que le quedaba intento gritar, pero apenas se escucha el mismo.  
Se puso una mano en donde terminaba su esternón. Sentía que algo le estaba quemando ahí.  
El dolor aumento de un solo golpe y no estuvo listo para tirarse al piso, unos metros lejos de donde se había roto el vaso.  
Trato de recostarse en un aparador y respirar.   
Se decía a si mismo que debía calmarse. Que iba a pasar. Que iba a estar bien. Pero el dolor aún se mantenía.  
Afuera, escuchaba las risas lejanas y la música. También oía Monchito ladrar.   
Todo estaba a unos metros fuera de la casa y él estaba en el piso de la cocina, sufriendo uno de los peores dolores que el cáncer le daba.  
De pronto un mareo intenso y una presión en su estómago lo hicieron vomitar. No estuvo preparado cuando toda la comida que había tragado antes se vio derramada en su pecho, en el piso y en la boca.  
Aquello, pareció que le calmo en dolor, pero aun ardía.  
─¡Stiles!¡PETER!!─gritó pero nadie parecía escucharle.  
Supo inmediatamente que ellos estarían bailando y disfrutando. Se sentía un desastre.  
Se logró sentar bien en el piso mientras se ponía cómodo recostado en un aparador inferior. Respiró y comenzó a calmarse poco a poco ya que se sentía agotado y nuevamente había comenzado a sudar. El escalofrió le subió por la columna cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo había vomitado lo que había comido, sino también sangre. Había pintas rojas de su sangre. Aquello nuevamente le hizo sentir miedo como nunca antes.   
Comenzó a llorar. Se estaba muriendo justo allí. Y era joven, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Había tenido unos cuantos años arruinando o molestando los días de los demás y no se había concentrado en ser bueno. Le llego una gran luz de arrepentimiento de haber hecho todo lo que hizo. Con una de sus manos comenzó a secar las lágrimas y le caían mocos también pero ya le daba igual.  
No tenía tantas fuerzas siquiera para limpiarse bien la cara.  
Pensó en su madre y en su padre, quienes seguramente estarían viendo alguna película en la televisión de su casa. Seguramente su madre tendría la cabeza recostada en las piernas de su marido y ellos estarían pensando en él. Pensó en sus profesores quienes siempre lo castigaron por ser rebelde. Les deseó lo mejor. Recordó a Stiles, a Liam y a Monchito. Ellos parecían ser la familia perfecta junto a un perro, y sabía que con ayuda de Chris y Peter ellos llegarían lejos.  
Poco a poco su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y el frio le hizo temblar.   
Luego en el umbral de la puerta una figura apareció acercándose a él y gritándole. Apenas podía reconocer la voz. Era Peter.   
─¡Theo!─ comenzó a gritar acercándose al chico recostado en su pis. Le tomo las mejillas y le dio pequeñas cachetadas. Se levantó dejándolo un momento y salió al patio.─¡JODER CHRIS! ¡Es Theo, algo le pasa!  
Todos se levantaron y corrieron a la cocina y vieron a Theo tirado en el piso. Apenas respiraba y su piel estaba demasiado pálida.  
─Llama a sus padres ¡CARAJO!─le grito a Pete. Eso hizo. Chris tenía ciertos conocimientos médicos y podía hacer algunas, cosas, pero no mucho, lo importante ahora era tratar de mantener consiente a Theo.   
Le tomo la mano y le limpio el vómito de la barbillas. Le acaricio la frente sudorosa mientras le hablaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.  
Pero Theo se sentía demasiado agotado.  
Liam y Stiles solo salieron de la cocina.   
El resto pasó todo en cámara lenta.  
Los padres de Theo llegaron en menos de cuatro minutos. También hubo una ambulancia. La madre de Theo lloraba tapándose la boca con las manos. El padre de Theo se agachó a tomar a su hijo en brazos y mientras salían por la puerta principal de la lujosa casa se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que se veía Theo entre los brazos de su padre. Parecía que el cuerpo de hombre solo había dejado al cuerpo de un adolecente.  
Subieron a una ambulancia y se fueron con Chris acompañándoles.  
Peter, Liam y Stiles se encargaron de limpiar los restos de la parrillada que termino mal. Nadie dijo nada. Solo en sus pensamientos deseaban ver a Theo sonriera como lo había hecho más temprano ese día.


	21. Un gilipollas: Theo Raeken

Lamentablemente la brisa había llegado ese día temprano bañando todo el edificio en donde Stiles alquilaba un cuarto. Afuera la gente corría en las aceras para evitar mojarse, ya que las nubes negras anunciaban que un aguacero estaba a punto de llegar.   
Mientras tanto Stiles estaba frente a Liam, ambos muy arreglados y con gel aplastándoles el cabello. Ellos traían un smoking negro y camisas blancas por dentro. Stiles había preferido llevar una corbata y Liam un corbatín en forma de lazo.  
─¿Quién lo diría?─ dijo Stiles suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba justo detrás de Liam.  
Liam le ajustaba el nudo a Stiles, y luego le ponía un ramito pequeño de flores en el bolsillo del smoking. No dijo nada. Simplemente no sabía que decir.  
Stiles luego vio la hora en su celular –Hora de irnos─ le sonrió a Liam, quien le devolvió la sonrisa acariciándole el hombro. Ambos estaban en el aparentemente de Stiles, quien salió no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el espejo de su casa.  
Quiera estar bien peinado.  
Caminaron ambos sin decir mucho, uno al lado del otro. Llegaron a la calle principal a no muchas cuadras de ahí mojándose un poco, pero luego poniéndose a salvo bajo una parada de bus con cubierta y tomaron un taxi.  
Justo cuando se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás y la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse   
─¿A dónde les llevo señores?─ les preguntó el taxista.  
Liam contestó sin prestarle mucha atención –A la capilla de la calle Manly y Bogan St.  
Stiles, sin mirar a Liam, le tomo la mano. Desearían tanto ir a una iglesia por una razón diferente a la que iban. Ambos se concentraron en ver por las ventanillas a las gotas de la lluvia limpiar el cristal que los protegía.   
Theo Gabriel Raeken había muerto cuatro días después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Peter y Chris, donde el Cáncer que le había contaminado cuatro órganos de él, acabó con sus fuerzas, las cuales ya no eran muchas.  
Estaba con sus padres en el hospital con cada uno a un lado de la camilla. Había pasado los últimos días llorando de dolor, con sus ojos rojos y quejándose de dolor, el cual desaparecía cuando estaba sedado. Muchos de sus y compañeros de clases habían ido a visitarle. A duras penas le habían sacado una sonrisa. Luego de eso solo empeoro demasiado rápido.   
Cuando murió, la madre de Theo había llamado a Stiles, quien parecía ser uno de los más allegados que había tenido últimamente.   
Ella al otro lado de la línea llamaba intensamente y decía “Lo siento”. Stiles también dijo lo mismo. La hora a Theo le había llegado a temprana edad y de manera muy dolorosa.  
De pronto nadie sabía que decir sobre el hermoso chico que había muerto. Que se había ido para siempre y eso dolía. Saber que no podrían compartir nuevamente con él, o escuchar su voz de nuevo. Simplemente ya no.  
Theo había estado unas tres horas inconsciente antes de morir, eso le habían dicho. A pesar de que los medicamentos le calmaban el dolor, no había nada que pudiera detener el veloz cáncer que acababa con sus órganos.  
Luego se enteró Chris y Peter, quienes tomaron la noticia con calma. Los padres de Theo pusieron los preparativos para un funeral y ellos ahora estaban en camino, en un taxi, en un día lluvioso.  
Cuando llegaron, la misa, anunciada por un Padre ya había comenzado. Se sentaron en una banqueta y se dieron cuenta de los muchos amigos que tenía Theo. Llegaban a ser más de ciento cincuenta personas escuchando oraciones para el cuerpo en un ataúd.   
A Liam de dolió ver como las flores se apilaban de la peor manera sobre el ataúd, que estaba en medio de la iglesia rodeado por otras coronas de flores y una foto de Theo sonriente.   
Una hora después el ataúd de Theo fue llevado a un Cementerio local. A pesar de que llovía intensamente esa tarde, la fosa en donde quedaría descansando Theo para la eternidad, estaba cubierta por una enorme carpa. Alguien dijo unas palabras, y luego fue su padre quien hablo.  
El ataúd de Theo bajo lentamente y ciertas personas le tiraron flores.  
Los familiares y los padres de Theo lloraron lo suficiente y al final, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a cesar y todos se retiraron, solo se quedaron ellos velando a su hijo un momento más.  
Liam y Stiles se tomaron de la mano mientras salían de los cementerios mojados y empapados. Que más daba.  
Sabían que Theo les había dejado una gran huella en el corazón en tan poco tiempo y solo lamentaban no haberlo conocido verdaderamente semanas antes de que el Cáncer apareciera en su vida.  
Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y se refugiaron en un bar.  
─¿Quieres tomar algo?─ le preguntó Stiles a Liam mientras se sacaban los smokings mojados.  
Liam peno un poquito –Un café con leche estaría bien. El clima lo amerita.  
Stiles sonrió y repitió lo que Liam había dicho –Lo amerita.  
Ordenaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre que ellos aparecían en un testamento para nada legal que había dejado Theo en forma de carta, en donde a ellos exclusivamente se les dejaría su casa a mitad del precio real.  
Cuando los días pasaron, efectivamente la casa de Theo se vio vacía en cierta parte y la mudanza fue fácil. Habían comprado la casa de Theo por 10.000 dólares.   
Peter y Chris se habían ido de viaje a Ecuador y no pudieron cooperar en la mudanza, así que les tocó a ellos hacer todo juntos y disfrutaron sudar, conversar y cargar cajas. Al menos ya no tenían que alquilar más.  
La mudanza fue rápida, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de que había una caja en un cuarto vacío. Aquella tenía en un lado escrito con letra temblorosa:  
“De: Theo Raeken, Para los novios. Sigan juntos. Mucha suerte”  
Ambos se sentaron a los lados de la caja. Sabían que Theo les había dejado algo. El chico tenía un corazón bueno, a pesar de que evitaba demostrarlo.  
Liam fue el primero en abrir las tapas del cartón   
Había unas camisetas limpias, que Stiles había visto usar a Theo antes. También había un par de Jeans. Habían unos portarretratos sin fotos, una billetera vacía, una taza con el logo de Lorde. Se encontraron una manta suave de algodón y finalmente un abrigo negro que Theo había usado últimamente cuando estuvo en el hospital.   
Cuanto Liam levantó el abrigo se reveló una nota. Liam la tuvo en sus manos un momento, sin leerla. Se la pasó a Stiles quien levantó las cejas sorprendido.  
─¡Anda!─ le animó Liam –Léela.  
Stiles le sonrió a su novio quien había sacado todas las cosas de la caja. Agachó los ojos a la carta y comenzó a leer.  
“Querido Stiles y Liam, para cuando lean esto yo ya estaré muerto. No sé en donde estaré, ni siquiera sé si el cielo o el infierno me reciban. Sé que me porté mal con ustedes y con muchas otras personas, pero no estoy aquí para disculparme por algo que ya hice. He escrito esto luego de ver probablemente una de la caídas de sol más hermosas que he visto a través de la ventana de un hospital. Debí saber que iba morir para comenzar a aprovechar las pequeñas cosas que dejaba pasar por alto. Les juro a ambos que disfruté cada momento que se robaron de mi vida en los últimos momentos. Estoy en un hospital y no me han dejado salir y por ende no he podido comprarles nada, pero les di indicaciones a mi madre sobre que guardar en esta caja, para que de esa manera tengan un recuerdo de mí para que no me olviden. Aunque admitámoslo, yo soy inolvidable, porque soy demasiado cool. Vivan juntos en mi casa, prometo no asustarlos de noche. Los cuidaré si me convierto en un ángel.   
Con amor, con cariño, con respeto:  
Un gilipollas: Theo Raeken”  
FIN


End file.
